


Broken Dragon Wings

by ruthy4vrsmoaked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 75,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy4vrsmoaked/pseuds/ruthy4vrsmoaked
Summary: He shows up on her doorstep, injured.She can't deny him help, but has no idea about the turmoil she's about to embark.Dramione all the way. Angst, revenge, chase, romantic slow burn, and lemons will appear but later on.





	1. Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer from the start, if you recognize something it's not mine.
> 
> Dramione all the way. Angst, revenge, chase, romantic slow burn, and lemons will appear but later on. The story has a skeleton but in between all the paths are still open.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156432855@N08/27710252258/in/dateposted-public/)

## Chapter 1 Bleeding

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming. Stop pounding on my door!” Hermione tied the belt of her robe around her waist as she hurried to the door, seriously annoyed by the noise the person was doing at that time of night. _It is not Harry, nor Ron_ , both men had Floo access and could pop in at will, leaving her wondering, _who in Merlin’s name was on the other side, waking me up like this?_

A fist strongly connected with her door again, but was less potent than the first punch, “I’m coming damn it.” Finally arriving at her front door, she peeks through the peephole and sees nobody. Whoever it was, was not big enough to be in the view. Using her wand to unlock the wards, she opens the door but almost got knocked over by a male body that fell into her arms that she had outstretched in reflex. She stumbled backwards under his weight, and it took her a second to recognise the intruder.

“Malfoy, you git. You are crushing me!” He pulls her down to her knees with him, mumbling, “Granger.” His arms surrounded her first, but they slid down, and his head leaning against her right shoulder. His legs couldn't support his weight anymore. “Help me, please.” He whispered before losing his consciousness.

Gathering all the strength she had, she looped one of his arms around her shoulders and dragged him to her couch, literally dumping him on it in a brute way. Panting, she looks at him, her mind waking up as she takes in his brutal shape.

There’s an open gash hidden under his hairline, another right above his right eye, and the area around his eye socket was dark from a significant bruise or a broken bone. A further assessment revealed a bleeding nose and mouth, several cuts on his cheeks. He's been beat up severely, at least in his face.

She shoved lightly on his shoulders, trying to wake him up, to no avail. He was out.

Levitating him, she used her free hand to push a blanket under his body, _before my couch is covered in bloodstains, though for one or two spots, it’s already too late._ “Malfoy!” A new shove, “Malfoy! Draco, wake up! Damn it, what am I going to do with you?”

She ran to her bathroom, gathering her basket of first aid supplies, a towel and lastly a basin with fresh water before returning to him. Kneeling beside his head, she cleaned his wounds before applying Dittany to the extensive injuries. Her movements were soft but determined, _desperate situations call for desperate remedies_. She grumbled, “Git, of all people, why come to me? Knocking on my door, staining my couch with your pure blood. How dare you, you ferret?”

She accio’ed her wand, and performed an episkey to heal his nose and split lip. At the same time the Dittany closed the open gashes on his forehead and eyebrows. A spell reassured her of no other fractures on his face. Satisfied with her job, she paused a second to admire the angelic face. _The ferret looks good._

Unexpectedly, his body started to shiver; his face burning hot. She kept a hand on his chest to prevent him from falling off, feeling with the other his forehead, the high fever was burning through his skin. Clueless, Hermione drew back and her brain went into overdrive, calculating her options, _Ask Harry for help? Not wise, he would chew me out for helping the git and still have no clue about healing. Ron? A no, it's too early in the morning for a Weasley fit. Would Neville know enough? It is worth trying._

Her demon on her shoulder played his part in her head, _But Hermione, why are you helping the ferret?_ _He never treated you well, never said a kind word. He made you feel unworthy. Why care?_ She spared a second look at his red face, _do I have the heart to shove him out of my house? I have to help, even if I’ll regret it later. He was a kid who made wrong decisions under threat._

“Get a grip, Granger.” She spoke to herself before deciding to send a Patronus to Neville, “I need your help Neville, urgently please.”

In anticipation, she cooled off his forehead with a wet cloth, just like her mum used to do to her; trying to lower his fever. She doesn’t know why, but her fingers ghost over his face.

A pop startled her, and she smiled at the friendly face with tousled hair, wearing a navy tank top and checked pajama pants, failing to contain a yawn before speaking, “Hey Herm’ne,” his brawling tone carried a trace of sleep, “Wha’s up?” He looks down at Malfoy’s figure but doesn’t register the blond wizard’s presence.

“I’m sorry to wake you up.” She faces him apologetically, with a gesture to the other man, “I need your help Neville, with him…”

Drowsy eyes look a first time, and then a second. Blinking a few times, he turns his head from the man to the woman and back, “That’s ahum, ah...that’s Malfoy?”

“Yes, Neville. He showed up a half an hour maybe an hour ago, his face bruised and bleeding. I’ve tended his wounds, but he’s unconscious upon arrival, and I can’t get him to wake him up. And I’m worried about this fever.”

“But that’s Malfoy…”

“Neville!”

“But…”

“Are we going to ignore a person in need? Yes, he's Malfoy. THE Malfoy. Since when do we stand by and deny help to someone hurt? You and I are beyond that!”

Common sense and a brain gearing up, helped Neville think clearly, “Alright, you got me. I’m not a healer, you know that, right?”

“Neville, he’s burning up, shivering, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Take him to St. Mungo’s?”

She pleaded, “He’s been beaten up, he could have gone there by himself. Merlin knows why, but he came here instead, to my front door, a place he has never been before. My wild guess: he’s hiding. Now please help me lower his fever, so he can regain his consciousness and leave my home.”

“How injured is he?”

She summed everything up, “His face has suffered quite a bit, I healed his split lips, a nosebleed and several gashes.”

“And his body?”

Her eyes widened and she raised Draco’s jumper, “I forgot… Shit.” His stomach displayed multiple bruises, blood trailing from a cut under his left nipple, and by the look of it, she suspected a broken rib.

Neville remarked, “Who has he pissed off now? They did quite a number on him.”

"We can't move him; we could dislodge the rib." Biting her lip, she raised her eyebrows at the wizard lying on her couch.

“What did you use on his face?” Neville asked, pursing his lips.

“A fracture revealing spell, an episkey and essence of Dittany.”

Pointing his wand at Draco’s chest, Neville mumbled, and confirmed their suspicions, “I’ll levitate him, and you get his jumper off.” The two combined efforts and Hermione ditched his jumper and a t-shirt, gasping at the maze of bruises now on full display.

Neville didn’t hesitate to apply some drops of Dittany essence on the open wound, “Hermione, I’m going to go pick up some stuff from my place and will be back in a few. In the meantime, cool him off with that cloth please.”

Without waiting for her reply, he disapparated.

Wringing out the fabric in the basin, Hermione stroked it over Draco’s muscled chest, admiring the well-developed pectorals, _Granger, are you serious? He is an injured man, stop ogling his pecs. And his chiselled six-pack._ Briefly, she was glad Neville had left, it gave her some room to breathe and compose herself; and to get rid of the blush on her cheeks. _Time has been kind to the devil. But why did you choose to crash on my doorstep?_

Putting the second cloth on his forehead, she freshened up the first and returned to her task at hand, taking extra care around the blue spots on his abdomen. She lost track of time - it seemed hours – when Neville returned with his arms full of vials and herbs, “I’m sorry it took so long, I popped by Madam Pomfrey and used an excuse to bring some essences, and some Skele-gro in a beaker.”

She eyed him curiously, “What did you tell her?”

“I told her a good friend had a fever and is afraid of hospitals. She gave me all these vials, but the herbs are mine,” in his unhandy way he dropped everything on Hermione’s coffee table, “I’ll make some herb patches to lay over his chest, while you administer some drops of the essences in his mouth. We should alternate the essences later.”

Eyeing all the vials, she pursed her lips, frowning, “Which do we do first?”

While Neville pried Malfoy’s mouth open, Hermione poured some Skele-gro, massaging his throat to make him swallow the liquid. Wizard and witch wince, “It might be a good thing he’s out, Skele-gro hurts like a bitch,” Hermione remarked empathically.

She scratched her nose, “Now, which vial next?”

Rummaging between the vials, Neville selects one, “This one contains the essence of Chamaemelum Nobilis, which makes his body sweat, and lower the fever. It tastes better but is less effective than Nepeta Cataria,” he raises another vial, “Its bitter taste might work against us.”

She waved both hands, “Let’s suppose for a moment that I know of which plants you are talking about…”

Neville interrupted her, “You know them,” pointing at one vial, “this one is plain Chamomile, the other is ordinary catnip. Both are relaxing and calming herbs and force the body to sweat and cool off.”

She smirked at her favourite herbologist, “Now we are talking English. How many drops?” Her hands were already busy uncorking the glass container.

“20 to start, please.” Opening Malfoy’s mouth gently, she silently counted the number of drops. In the meantime, Neville went to her kitchen with the herbs in his hand and returns shortly after, carrying patches of wet cloth. “Damn this is burning hot.” He ditched the fabrics abruptly on the table to blow on his fingers. Muttering a cooling charm to protect himself, he covered Malfoy’s chest with the cloths, “I bathed these in an herb heated bath to release their essence onto these rags.”

The effects were immediate, the shivers diminishing visibly. Neville sighed, “Now we're getting somewhere, thank Merlin. I think we should keep the rags on his chest, if need be refresh the essence in the hot water. Administer the drops every two hours Hermione, stick to chamomile for now.”

Getting on her feet, Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, “Help me transfer him to the guest room, for his comfort. I'll keep watch; I'm wide awake anyway. You can return home, get some sleep. If I need your help again, I’ll call you.”

“You sure ‘Mione? We are talking about Malfoy.”

She retorted, her hand pointing at the wizard in question, “Neville, in this state? Even at full capacity, I can handle him. He came here for a reason, and I want to know why."

“And be honest ‘Mione,” Neville smiled sweetly, “You can’t help it, can you? You see a hurt animal, and you need to nurse him.”

“He IS the ferret…” She shrugged returning the grin, “Someone hurt him pretty bad, and I can’t turn my back on him. If it was me instead…”

“He’d walk away, and you know that.”

She nodded, shrugging her shoulders, “Well, probably… but help me, please. I’ll open the door…”

Levitating Malfoy, he followed her. Halfway, Hermione changes directions, “Neville, put him in my bed instead please. It’s the bigger one, and I have no energy left to perform extension charms. I might nap in between.” The dark wizard raised an eyebrow, “Neville, it’s fine. Please, lay him on the left side.” She drew the sheets back, observing how Malfoy nestled in the pillows upon touch down.

They left the unconscious wizard behind and headed back to the living room.

She repeats Neville's instructions, "20 drops every hour in his mouth, soak the cloths in the herbal hot bathwater. I think I got it."

“Hermione, promise me that you will get Harry or me if you feel threatened. The last thing you need is to adopt his problems. You owe him nothing.”

She dropped a peck on his cheek and urged him towards her fireplace, “Thousand times thank you, teddy bear. But now go home, go back to sleep, and I promise that I’ll ask for help in case of need. I’m grateful for your help, Neville and once more sorry for having disturbed you.”

“Anytime Hermione, you're like a sister.” Instead of using the Floo, he apparated home after kissing her cheek.

She returned to her bedroom and eyed the wizard in her bed. Draco's shivers had stopped; his breathing was peaceful; and even though a layer of sweat shimmered on his chest, his complexion was returning to normal. She crawled onto her side of the bed, pulled the sheets over her body and set the alarm on her iPhone for two hours from now. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself a nap, though the thought never left her head, _why me?_

She never heard him whisper, “Granger.”

 


	2. Nurse Hermione

## Chapter 2: Nurse Hermione

 

The early sunrays woke her up before the alarm went off. Nestling her head deeper into her pillow she stretched out her body, but a massive weight on her chest blocked her movements. Looking down, she noticed a whole nest of tousled blond hair, and its owner’s frame was curled around her body. She acted out of instinct and shoved him away, “Malfoy, watch it.”

She got no response, and the puzzle in her head fell into pieces: the wizard was still unconscious, though he had moved between the last time she administered his drops and now. Guilt invaded her for a second. _I could have been gentler, he’s injured for Merlin’s sake,_ “Sorry about that, Malfoy.” Searching for the vial, she administered a new dosage. His shivers and fever were gone.

She got out of the bed, covered his torso with a sheet, and headed for the shower. Under the warm spray, she went over it again, irked by this mystery, _why did he choose my house? Why is he running away and from whom? First eat breakfast and then ask Harry for help, use his Auror connections. Maybe he can find out more._ Freshly washed and clothed, she checked on Malfoy and stopped dead in her tracks. A smelly layer of sweat covered his body. _I can't go for breakfast first? Leave him like this? He is a proud man, he takes care of his appearance. Oh hell, I’ll bill him later for the personal hygiene service._

She grabbed all the necessary supplies: the basin, a towel, the washcloth, some soap and was about to begin when she noticed he still had his slacks on, _those must get off too._ Shoving the sheets away, she released the belt, pulled down the zipper and the waist of his pants, undressing him completely.

She froze and blushed heavily: his trunks were gone with the same move, _oh dear._ Accio’ing a guest towel from her cabinet, she placed it strategically, squinting her eyes, _holly moly, if he looks like this in a natural state, then…_ she couldn’t avoid a girly giggle, _compared to Ron, oh my… come to mama,_ reprimanding herself out loud, “Hermione!”

Breathing in deeply, she gently cleaned him up, being extra careful around the closed wound on his chest and his bruised abdomen. She didn’t miss a spot, scrubbing his muscled arms and toned legs before she turned him on his side to pay the same attention to his back. “Malfoy, what the hell happened to you, your abdomen is a maze of black and blue, your back is a copy paste.” She spoke out loud, “You must be in big trouble ya git, who did you piss off this time?”

If someone watched her, he would ask if Hermione was scrubbing or patting the firm marble white booty. Definitely, if he heard her talk, “You work out don’t you, Malfoy? No way you get this body and this firm behind by only sitting on your lazy arse. It doesn’t surprise me though, looks have always been important to you Mr I’m the man.” The washcloth got replaced by the towel, “The slim ferret turned into a first class stud. I guess the women are in a row, begging for a good shag.”

Turning him carefully on his backside, she dried his arms and chest, noticing too late the cloth had fallen, “Oops.” Using forefinger and thumb of both hands, she covered him again, giggling, “Your crown jewels are safe from ogling, prat. Though I must admit, I saw more than expected, and now I know how you look down there, Malfoy.”

She went to her closet and picked some old oversized sweat shorts, clothing him right on time as Neville apparated into her living room, “Hermione?”

“In the bedroom, Neville!!”

The wizard headed to the other side of the bed, summing up what he brought, “Good morning, sweetheart. Here, I brought you a fresh bagel and coffee.” He handed her a brown bag, and she rewarded him with a loud peck on his cheek, “My lifesaver, thank you, Neville.”

He continued, “I brought some fresh herbs and a Bellis Perennis salve that does wonders for the bruising.” Noticing the curious look on Hermione’s face, he translated, “Plain Daisy flowers, you need to work on the herbology lexicon, sister,” smirking, “Anyway, did you bathe him?” surprised, noticing the basin and the towel.

“Yes, Neville. He sweated heavily last night.”

“If you don’t know what else to do, consider a job in the healing sector, you have the talent…” He hugged her, “Well, while you eat your breakfast, I’ll apply the salve on his skin.” His face frowned, “Aren’t those your shorts?”

Shrugging, she confessed, “I stripped him from his slacks. I guessed that putting them on again was no walk in the park, so I made myself easy.” Her face blushed red again, mouthing, “He’s commando underneath.”

"WHAT? You saw all of his hmm… you know… private parts?" Neville was faking shocked.

She nodded girly. “Ahum.”

Wiggling his eyebrows, he grinned, “I’ll be damned, I would love to see his face when he realises it.”

“The mudblood saw his well-endowed crown jewels.” She broke into laughter.

He wiggled his forefinger, “Well-endowed? Hermione, you naughty girl.”

Hermione gestured an angel ring above her head, biting on her lips, “I know from nothing.” She walked towards her door with the paper bag in her hand, commenting, "I would be a lousy nurse; a good one does not ogle her patients."

Neville’s laughter followed her to the kitchen.

\- oOo -

“Harry, before I go on: I want your word that you will keep yourself together, one. Two, don’t chew me out, and three: keep your mouth shut to Ron.” She began lecturing her best friend upon his Floo arrival.

His forehead furrowed, istantly suspicious, “Hermione, it doesn’t sound reassuring.”

She stared intently into his eyes, “Harry, do I have your word?” waiting for his answer.

“But-”

“Harry!”

“Okay, unless…”

“Unless nothing. Do I have your word?” Harry nodded, “Right, come with me and keep your promise in mind.”

She led him to her bedroom and made room for him to see her guest on the bed.

“Hermione!”

Her finger in the air, “Huh, Harry.”

“Hello, Harry!” Neville greeted his friend.

“Oh, hi Neville, you're here too?” Harry watched the other wizard nod, “Hermione, explain this.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, summing up, “He showed up on my doorstep, bleeding, didn’t say a word, almost dragged me under his weight while passing out. Neville helped me heal his wounds on his chest, and deal with the fever; I had already taken care of the wounds on his face before I called Neville. But that’s all I know. Why he’s here and who beat him up like this is a mystery.”

Harry thought genuinely for a second, “Why didn’t you call me?”

“It was already late, over midnight and I simply chose to ask for Neville’s help because he knows more about healing than you.” Her typical know-all face stared back.

Harry cocked his head, “He’s in quite a bad shape.”

“You should have seen him when he arrived.” Her worried eyes kept roaming over the face of the blond wizard, remembering how he was injured.

“Why didn’t you take him to St. Mungo’s?”

“I asked her the same question, Harry.”

“Harry, he came to my doorstep. ME, the mudblood,” Harry hissed at the use of the word, but she didn’t stop her reasoning, “He sought out a safe place and I asked you here to help me find out why.”

“Why would we bother?” Harry didn’t see why Hermione was insistent on helping Malfoy.

"Harry, be the better one. He could have ratted us out to Voldemort, and he didn't. His mother could have told the truth about your so-called death, and she didn't. He's clearly in danger. Are we going to deny him help? He bullied us, yes. But he changed along the way. We don’t turn our back on people who need help, we are beyond that.” She was drop dead serious, “At least I am.”

Harry took a deep breath, “We need to tell Ron.”

“Not now, you know Ron. He has the discretion of an elephant in a porcelain store. When it's safe, I'll tell him. Besides, the Malfoy name is still a major button for his wrath." Her eyebrows wiggled at that last remark.

Pacing back and forth, Harry contemplated the whole situation, watched by Neville and Hermione in silence, "Alright, I'll put my feels out stealthily, see if Malfoy’s name triggers something new. But I want you to warn me as soon as he regains his wits, promise me, Hermione!”

“I promise you.”

He left her soon after, watching her worried behind his glasses. Neville followed his steps, “Hermione if you notice that he’s aggravating, call me okay?”

“I will.”

She returned to her patient, choosing a book from her full shelf and taking place in the cosy armchair in her room. The day darkened into nightfall, and Hermione’s book remained untouched, _she wanted answers._ Patience was not her strongest virtue.

She heard stirring and stopped eating her dinner, following the sound to the bedroom. She found him seating upright, dazed, hand running over his face. He stared her, “Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reviews and constructive criticism. 
> 
> Don't hold back please, I love you the more for it.


	3. Gearing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter needed nursing so I'm writing while I'm the best mum in the world. Enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think.  
> Now I'm off to go bake :)

## Chapter 3 Gearing up.

 

“How are you feeling, Draco?” She approached the bed and sat down, checking his face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

“Better than expected I guess. Thanks to you, Granger… I mean Hermione." Her given name coming from his lips sounded as weird as her pronouncing his.

He was eyeing his body, frowning at the grey sweat shorts he was dressed in, “These aren’t mine.”

“I took off your clothes,” her blushing cheeks giving her away, “You sweated quite a bit from the fever, and I bathed you…” she motioned to the vanity chair behind her, “Everything you were wearing is over there, clean and stain-free.” The silence sizzled uneasily; she admitted undressing him and was feeling slightly guilty for crossing a certain line. He was surprised at how well she took care of him.

“Draco-”

“Hermione-” They both spoke at the same time, although Draco motioned her to talk first.

“What happened to you?”

"I'm sorry for imposing myself on you. I should not have brought you into my mess." He pushed himself out of the bed, walking to the chair and grasping the pile of neatly folded clothes, “Where’s your bathroom?”

Pointing at the door to his right, she asked him, “Draco, please, answer my question. What happened to you? Who assaulted you like this?” She ended up talking to a closed door, which infuriated her to no end. Several minutes later he emerged from her bathroom again, gazing at her with an unreadable look in his eyes. She blushed, looking at everything but him. _He knows I saw his…._

“Granger,” his knuckles grazed her cheek, “You can’t imagine how grateful I am for what you did. I don’t deserve your kindness. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt, being entangled in my problems.” His thumb was caressing her face gently, “Let it go. I’m not a man that begs, but I implore you to let it go. I’m a piece of shit that doesn’t deserve-”

She intervened, with a hand against his strong chest, “Draco-”

Shaking his head, he raised her chin, his eyes boring into hers, “No Granger, I don’t deserve pity nor help, I don’t want you to get hurt. What is happening to me is my doing, and my burden to carry, not yours. Stay away from me, Granger.” He rested his forehead on hers, “I wish I could go back in time and redo all the nasty stuff. I regret my actions in the past so much.” He planted a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger against her skin longer than usual, “Goodbye, Granger.”

Releasing his hold on her, he retracted several steps back and disapparated while she attempted to grab hold of him, “Draco!”

Her hands were in the air, grabbing in vain. Her temperament flaring up, but she felt powerless, "Damn you Malfoy. You don't get to do this to me." She gathered her robe and wand, raging out loud, "I'm 27 years old; I’m not a porcelain teenager doll that breaks easily, Malfoy." She focused for a moment into restoring her wards allowing only Harry and Ron full access to her home, before she decided to pay a visit to Harry, "You can't ditch me so easily, do you hear me, Malfoy?"

-oOo-

The youngest Head Auror in Wizard's history almost left his office, when he spotted the apparition of the bushy-haired witch, her face in tempest mode. He suspected the perpetrator to be a blond wizard instead of the usual ginger head, "What did I do to get the honour of this late visit?" He tried a lighter tone.

“Malfoy!”

“I had already discerned your mood had nothing to do with the usual culprit, Ron.” His lips pursed tightly, fighting hard to control a grin that wanted to escape. Hermione’s face as usual was an open book, “Did he ruffle your feathers wrong?”

“He ditched me without giving me any explanation. Proclaiming he was protecting me from harm, that he wasn’t worthy of help and all that crap that goes with the ‘It’s all my fault’-speech.”

Harry was slack-jawed, “Wait a minute, Malfoy, the bully we’ve always known, has done, for once, the right thing?”

“Harry, he’s in danger, we should help him.” She argued her case.

He shook his head, “Hermione, if he wanted help, all he had to do was be honest with you. The fact he disappeared just like that, tells me that he doesn’t want help.”

She didn’t cave in, “Did you find anything?”

Her determined face was enough for Harry to understand that she was not going to let this go quickly, "Hermione," he put his hands on her shoulders, emphasising his next words, "He doesn't want help. Let it go."

“Those were his exact words, Harry."

“Should tell you something.” He shook her shoulders lightly, force her to see the reason, “This is not your battle to fight. And apart from those little details at the end of the war, none of his actions in the past should make you think you owe him anything.”

“He apologised for his bullying.”

"Stop the press! Let the Daily Prophet publish the next headline, "Malfoy heir says sorry to Muggleborn!" What do you think? A sold-out edition?" His mocking tone was enraging Hermione more than he expected, "You are a goody-two-shoes, ‘Mione, you see an injured bird, and you want to nurse it. One: you have nursed him back to life. Two: your job is done."

Hermione was spitting fire, “Newsflash Harry, I’m not done. Of all people he could turn to, he knocked on MY door. Draco was humble and grateful that I had helped him instead of showing him the way out. Not once was he his arrogant self. But he sounded astray. He considers himself a lost cause, the one to blame for being beaten up." She stood before Harry with both her hands on her waist, "Again, have you found anything?"

Harry sat in his chair, sighing deeply, "There are rumours of something going on, but I couldn't find out more details about it."

“What is the fuss and why are they targeting Malfoy?”

“Beats me at this point, there have been no complaints to alarm the Ministry. If not for Malfoy showing up the way he did at your doorstep, nothing would give it away there could be something out there.”

Hermione crossed her arms in front of her, “And you are not planning on finding out more?”

He shook his head, “No, not really.”

She took a deep breath, “Alright, fine. Sorry for disturbing your evening. I’ll let you be. Good night, Harry.” Turning her back to him, she headed for the way out.

“Hermione, please stop for a second.” She stopped, faced him and waited, “Hermione, you're not going to let it go, are you?”

Her face told him all he needed to know before she left his office.

Alone again in his space, Harry made a mental note to drop by her office tomorrow - the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; and to keep a close eye on her. His guts warned him, however that his sister was not going to let this rest. Maybe he should touch base with his informants and see if he could gather some more intel before Hermione got hurt trying to be the hero and save that ferret at any cost.

-oOo-

She returned to her home fuming, angry with Harry for his unwillingness to help Draco. Her gut feeling told her two things: whatever happened to him was not a first-time, nor a last, and it pained her to admit Harry might be right: it could end with her getting hurt.

She paced around her living room, analysing her next steps, "Where's that damn ferret at this moment?" talking out loud always helped her organise her stream of thoughts, "There's something sizzling underground. Whoever this was, he wanted to teach Draco a lesson, not kill but hurt him badly. At least I hope the intent was not to kill."

Her fingers were moving restlessly, drumming on her lips at a silent beat or fumbling in her hair, "Why is Draco a target? It has been more than nine years since the war ended. His parents are under house arrest, they've contributed severely for the restorations in the war aftermath. Draco faced trial like all other Death Eaters but was free from all charges. His wand contained no trace of killing curses, the Wizengamot's test confirmed it." She didn't stop for a second in her enumeration, "So why this now?" She plunged into her armchair with a sigh.

She made a mental note to return the vials and the beaker back to Neville tomorrow before heading to her office and made a plan to start with Blaise in her enquiry on Draco's whereabouts; he worked at the Division for the Misuse of Magical Artefacts, two floors below her office. Concluding that was the first step in her plan.

Admitting for the first time: their short encounter left a trail. One she wanted to pursue. Draco's sleeping features, woke something into existence. And she wanted at least to know what that something was.


	4. Too Obvious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to find him.  
> Her impulsiveness stands in the way of a well-studied plan.

## Chapter 4: Too obvious?

 

“Zabini, can I come in?” The wizard scrunched his features, recognising the voice on the other side. _Since when does the Gryffindor Princess come knocking on my door?_ Rolling his eyes clueless, he cleared his throat, “Come in! What a surprise. Miss Hermione Granger in person honouring me with a visit.” _Better turn this into something pleasant. Though Iam a warned man…_ "What can I do for you? Has one of your creatures misused an artefact?"

She faced him confused, _is he on meds? I never understood this bloke._ "No, I'm not here for official matters. I was wondering if you…still keep in contact… with your fellow, hmm, Slytherin mates/friends…" rolling her wrist in search of the correct word, "Do you?"

He was suspicious now, “I don’t rat out anyone. Why do you ask?”

She fidgeted with her fingers, _think fast Granger_ , “I was thinking, it’s almost huh…”

“Granger, I don’t have all day, unlike others,” her features changed into annoyed in a heartbeat, and he toned down, “Forgive me, please, go on. You were thinking…”

 _Think, think,_ “It’s been almost ten years since we graduated.” _Too much? Downright stupid? Granger, we didn't think this one through, did we? Stick to this lame excuse; I can't backtrack now._ “Iwasthinkingofaschoolreunion.”

He blinked, stunned, “I didn’t understand you…”

“Iwasthinkingofaschoolreunion.”

“Granger, did you smoke weed this morning? I can’t understand your gibberish. Speak nice and slow…”

"Zabini, school reunion, gathering with punch, see long-time friends, dance, annoy old nemeses, update on the gossip…"

"You want to organise a school reunion, and you want to invite us, Slytherins?” He straightened his back, visibly exhaling, “Where’s the catch, Granger.”

“Can’t an old school friend try to mend the fissures?” _Am I laying it too thick?_

“If you belonged to the Hufflepuffs, yes, ultimately even you were a Ravenclaw. They are marshmallows. But a Gryffindor? Between our houses has only been animosity, never friendship.”

She nodded, shrugging, “It is time we broke this ancient enmity. That’s it! We just need to clean the air and start anew.” _Merlin, help._ “Do you still have contact with your fellow snakes?”

“I don’t trust you for a second. Why don’t you spill the real reason?”

She feigned offence, "Zabini, I only have good intentions…"

“Ah-hum… I’m not buying it.”

“I thought you were the most civilised of the vipers. I guessed wrongly.” She turned around, in the hope he called her back, “I guess I’ll have to track down Parkinson, Nott, Davies, or Malfoy…” T _ake the bait, damn it!_

"You want to invite Malfoy? The blond ferret - as your gang calls him, who never once said a nice word to you? I don't believe in your muggle; how do you call him? Santa Claus."

“Have you seen him lately?”

Her blunt question threw him off his game, _does she want to pin Draco for something?_ “What did Draco do now?”

"I just named a few I still remember from your House, that's all. Stop questioning my intent. I clearly came to the wrong wizard."

He scratched the scruff he had let grow into the hipster-look, "Granger, I still don't trust you." He stared into her eyes, "Parkinson has her designer boutique down at Diagon Alley, "Pansy". Nott works at the International Magical Office of Law, on the fifth floor, Department International Magical Cooperation."

“And Malfoy?”

He shook his head, “Haven’t heard from him lately.”

“You’re sure?”

He closed in, "And you want me to believe your intentions are genuine…Are you knocked up with his heir?"

She was baffled, “No!”

“If I see him, I’ll tell him of your plans. I don’t trust you.”

She huffed, "As if I ever gave you a reason not to."

“I wasn’t born yesterday, princess. But I’ll stop pushing. I know you have an ulterior motive; it's shining brightly on your face, cara. However, I'm loyal to Draco, and unless you tell me the truth, you will not hear from me on how to contact him."

“You don’t agree with my idea? Bury the hatchet?” _Try once more?_

“If you were Longbottom or Looney? I would. Coming from you, Granger? No.”

“A leopard can’t change his spots, I guess. Once a snake, always…”

“Now I recognise you, Granger. And I agree, always a snake. Take care, cara.”

She left him, marching her way down the hall.

He waited for a few instants, ensured it was safe to talk; his head peeking over the threshold. Before dialling his number one on the speed dial, he locked his room and raised a silencing ward. It got answered on the third ring.

“Yes.”

“Granger is looking for you. Any idea why?”

“Did you tell her anything?”

“I’m no snitch.”

“Good.”

“Mate, what’s going on?”

"Keep her off my back; she's a stubborn witch."

“Are you okay?”

“Been better.”

“Why don’t you ask for help?”

“It’s useless.”

“Drac-”

“Zabini, keep her off my back. I told her to stay out of my mess.”

“I knew it! Mal-”

“Stay safe, Blaise.” The call disconnected.

_I knew that the Gryffindor wild cat was lying to me. What should I do?_

-oOo-

She controlled the urge to stomp her feet on her way back, _he knows how to find Malfoy, my face was an open book, but so was his. The cunning wizard gave me no hint. Admit it girl. You used a weak story. A school reunion, could it be more stupid? At least I have two new clues, Nott on the fifth floor or Pansy at Diagon Alley._ Her fingers pulled at her bottom lip, lost in thoughts. _Start with Nott or Parkinson? Who’s the better of my two worst options left?_

Picking up the pace, she squeezed herself before the elevator doors closed. _Fifth floor. And stick to your excuse._

A short “Enter” later, she opened the door to find a polished wizard behind his desk. Where Blaise chose a V-neck knit over his printed shirt and fitted denim pants, Theo's preference was a lilac three-piece suit, a classy look but a daring colour choice.

A perfectly trimmed eyebrow rose at her presence, “Granger, how can I be of service?”

 _Not again…_ “I’m surveying if there’s enough interest to organise a school reunion. It’s almost ten years ago…”

“Between friends, yes. Between Houses? Specifically Slytherin and Gryffindor? Less probable.”

“You are of the opinion that it’s a lost cause? Burying the hatchet, start anew, clear the air, blah, blah, blah.”

An excellent manicured hand rubbed a chin, “Not per se. Unlikely. And suspicious coming from you.”

“Why is that you all implicate me of double intent?”

“Who’ve you talked to?”

“Your fellow snake, Zabini.”

He huffed, “Zabini.”

Now she was suspicious one, “You used to be close friends, you, Zabini, Malfoy…”

“A coward and a turncoat.”

“Nott?”

He waved her off, “Zabini fought for no side. It’s easy to claim neutrality to the cause. Play on both sides of the fence." The hateful tone, an undercurrent energy flowing below the surface, "Malfoy is a turncoat. It became too hot for his sorry arse, and his whole family switched over to the convenient side.”

Theo approached her, the predator sneaking in on his prey, "My father is condemned to a life sentence. The old Malfoy got away with house arrest. A fair world we live in? I believe when money talks, the scale adjusts."

“I didn’t think you harboured grudges, after all this time.”

"Granger, my father with all his imperfections, is rotting away in Azkaban. House elves cater to the smart one. It's no grudge, it's injustice and a fact.”

“I hope you find your peace one day.”

“When the Malfoy’s get what they deserve.”

“Draco too?”

“He took the Mark, Granger. He’s as much a Death Eater as my father.”

“Even if he was forced?”

“My father told me Draco rejoiced the moment. He skipped the Revel claiming some weak excuse.”

_Interesting conversation with Theo._

"You know, Granger. I hope one day justice will prevail. I shouldn't say hope. I _know_ justice shall happen. Sooner than we think.”

“My school reunion, what do you think?”

“The perfect moment for a heart-to-heart with some ex-close friends. Definitely, if you find Malfoy junior. Send me an owl with the coordinates. I have a bone to pick.”

-oOo-

“Harry, do you have a minute?” She needed to let it out her system. Theo harboured some disturbing thoughts.

“Not long, Hermione.”

“Did you know Theo fosters a grudge against Zabini and a bigger one against the Malfoy’s? His manners gave me the vibe of someone who still believes in Voldemort’s religion.”

“After all this time?” a loaded silent floated, “And we get the bad reputation for resentments. But, he can feel loads of things without acting upon it. What brought this on?”

"Harry, I'm trying to find Malfoy, and don't snort! You know I will not let this go, accept it. Now where was I? Yes, I'm trying to find Malfoy, and I went to Nott and Zabini."

“You asked them point-blank about Malfoy’s whereabouts?”

She shook her head, indignant, “No, I’m no moron, Harry. I used an excuse.” Hermione toyed with a curl.

“What for an excuse?” _There’s more to this, by the look on her face._

A very hesitant “School reunion,” escaped her lips.

He stared at her a second or two and guffawed uncontrollably, "Hermione, have you lost your mind? A Gryffindor suggests an old schoolmates gathering to Slytherins? That’s a…You couldn’t…What a…”

“Stop your rubdown. I know…”

"They saw you through, on a whim."

"Zabini did, Nott I don't know…He spit more of his venom than he paid attention for the slip under the cracks," picking a thread of lint from her sleeve.

“What is your next move?”

“Visit a certain boutique at Diagon Alley.”

“Ha, Pansy.”

She jerked her head in surprise, “You know…”

“Ginny likes her designs, I’ve been there a few times, and Pansy has been very accommodating. Totally different from the bitch we knew.” Shrugging it off, he thought how many Galleons he already left behind at the witches’ shop. _Keeping his witch happy was his duty, if it costs a few coins, so be it._ _And some of those dresses did a number on their moods, well worth every Knut. Especially the red one…_

“Earth to Potter.” A hand waved before his eyes.

"Sorry, Hermione, lost in thoughts."

“Refrain from telling me about it; your blush was from the too-much-information kind.” _I don't need those images to contemplate my lonely situation. How did we go from grudges to daydreams about..._ “Harry, I’m heading to Pansy, take care,” she left him to his musings before they became uncomfortable.

 _Pansy, Diagon Alley._ She apparated in a heartbeat and admired the shop window with the lovely designs behind it. Pushing the door open, she entered. Unaware of a certain wizard watching her from across, hidden in a dark corner, “Granger, you stubborn witch. Walk away…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love to know what you think.  
> Make me happy?


	5. Monks and Huskies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the Slytherin princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, please welcome my dear Marlygrl94, who beta'ed my work starting from the first chapter. My eternal gratitude for correcting those little buggers who escape through my fingers.
> 
> Second, your reviews are a guiding light, am I doing it good, or does it suck? if you have a second to spare, leave me a note. I love to read them!  
> Third, I'm shutting up, enjoy the new episode.

## Chapter 5: Monks and Huskies.

 

From his spot, Draco contemplated his position: They hunted him into exhaustion since he returned to the UK.

The war left him empty; what he once believed to be the truth turned into illusions from a lunatic. In the end, he had been angry with his father for the sand in his eyes, clouding his judgement. Mad at himself, for his actions as a teenager, the ignorant, the arrogant, the spoiled brat. Tormented with the nightmares burnt into his mind, the reminders of the tortures he witnessed, applied to others under duress, or suffered only because his name ended with Malfoy.

Packed with his backpack also containing cash, and a mobile phone – a handy contraption from the Muggle world – he left his home and adventured abroad. A month became a year, then two and ended in a nine-year-long absence.

He started in the Netherlands through his European journey, travelling over to the Norwegian Fjords and neighbouring Scandinavian countries. He resided in small inns or bungalows in the middle of nowhere, for the anonymity, avoiding the big crowds. Or he accepted jobs here and there, to give his hands something to do.

His nature changed utterly - in a very un-Malfoy-ish fashion, during one of those opportunities. Strapping up his sleeves, he worked at a small farm helping feed sheep and goats, learned to train Huskies for long distance-trail races, an adventure he partook in and it had changed his views on Muggles irrevocably. He discovered that Muggle's could be faithful comrades, who loved and respected his animal, and grieved his death. Draco grew attached to a Huskie puppy, an adorable little white-grey creature that brought a smile back to his face. When he departed, a part of his heart remained behind with the dog and his male owner.

From Scandinavia, he explored Russia. Learning the culture from the Siberian people in exchange for English lessons, needless to say he now spoke a mouth full of Russian, thanks to this trade. The modest way in which the local populace lived, was an actual reality check for him, comparing his wealth to some of his Russian friends. He admitted to being an arsehole, taking his luxury life for granted.

If his father saw him sleep on the ground, eating from the ordinary platter with a slice of bread as his dish, the old man would die of a heart attack. Draco Malfoy went from the rich boy to a humble man, not once feeling too grand to do a task. He used to look down on the Muggles now he respected them for their resilience.

He left Russia for the Asian continent, where he discovered and learned the Arabian culture and customs, from Turkey down to Afghanistan; also new religions, from the Islam to the Buddha philosophy, staying more than a year at a temple in Thailand, immersed in the life of the monks. Draco traded his muggle clothing and wizard robes for the monk outfit, mingling with the native residents altogether, even down to their bald heads, shaving off his iconic platinum blond hair.

Getting up before dawn, going to sleep with the sunset. Meditate, respect the surroundings and the human nature; learning to abstain from physical needs. The year at the Monastery was a dry one, sexually speaking, something he would never repeat if he were honest. He didn't fuck around at every corner of the world, but an occasional companion was a welcome pleasure to satisfy the craving for human touch.

Australia and the aboriginals followed Thailand, then South America including an extended stay at the Amazon forest – his fear for the forbidden forest was revised entirely after a few encounters with anacondas and other scary reptiles.

He learned to eat vegetarian, to eat insects, and feel grateful for the offered food. The spoiled boy became a mature adult, with renewed shields, and a different look at the world.

He would often think of one person specifically _If Granger could see me now…_

Before returning to the European Continent, he enjoyed the luxury of the modern life discovering the United States and Canada from the East to West Coast. A luxury he didn't take for granted anymore but had learned to enjoy.

The only contact he kept with his home front was through a few telephone calls he shared with Blaise and his mother – he had left her a mobile before his departure, with the promise to keep touch. His pinning for his mum was the sole reason for his return.

And from that moment on, his peaceful state of mind came to an end.

Much to his disappointment, nine years of absence did nothing to soothe the resentment. The hate lived on, even when he showed people his changed nature. He volunteered at St. Mungo's, spending time with mentally ill patients at the psych ward, helping in the care of lonely elders, or even reading to the children in the infant ward.

Despite his actions, he was cornered multiple times on his way home. He let it slide, never engaged in a fight, assuming if people could vent their frustrations, one day the wrath would stop. He cashed in, silently summoning upon his meditation lessons to find an escape.

But it didn’t stop. Leading up to the culmination a few nights ago, leaving him behind and severely injured. He knocked on her door, the first person on his mind. Blaise barely crossed his mind, _to protect Zabini? His connection to Draco was more evident than Granger. Was it unconscious?_ Her name was never far away in his mind. He knew her well enough; she would not send him away in shape he was in, and she didn't deception him.

He wasn’t blind to his state of undress under those grey shorts, after waking up in her bed two nights ago. He deeply enjoyed the feeling he had inside as her cheeks reddened when she caught up. So many thoughts invaded his head, how beautiful she looked, her soft voice, the genuine concern. And her talent to ignore his advice.

He saw her admire a long green dress behind the shop window; _she likes green, great choice Granger._ He bet half of his vault, however, this visit isn't for shopping purposes only. Bumping into denial from Blaise, he was confident she looked behind door number two.

-oOo-

A soft jingle announced her entrance, and a woman yelled, “I’ll be right there with you!” Moments later Pansy stood next Hermione, smiling amused at the brunette, “I’ll be damned, Miss Granger! Or have I missed an episode and is it Mrs now?”

“You didn’t miss any gossip. Single and happy.”

“Good for you, Granger. Now tell me what can I do for you?”

Hermione’s eyebrows snapped together, “Did Snape feed you that line for breakfast?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind. I was walking by and saw that lovely dress on your storefront.”

“The grey?”

“No. The green. The grey is lovely too, but the green, I swear it winked at me.”

“Wow, the Gryffindor princess is coming over to the dark side, hee hee. It will fit you like a glove; you're a size eight?"

“Perfect guess, Parkinson.”

“I’ll pick it for you, and no more Parkinson. It’s Pansy.”

“Only if you call me Hermione in return.” Both women exchanged a grin. Soon afterwards, Hermione was in the fitting room, swirling the chiffon dress, “Pansy, it’s magnificent.”

“Come out, so I can admire my creation.”

“Damn, I thought you wanted to admire my beauty. You broke my heart.” Hermione put a hand on her chest, “It fits perfectly.”

“I swear, it looks like I made it for you. Do you have an occasion to wear this soon?" Pansy circled the witch, checking if any seams needed to be adjusted.

Hermione nodded, "Some gala ball at the Ministry. I'm taking the dress." A brief look at the price tag satisfied her; the price was reasonable for a fantastic design in such a luxurious fabric. She spun one last time in the midst of the shop, smiling wide, oblivious to the man under the hood, staring through the window in awe. Wishing he was the one buying her the dress, counting down to the day when he would show off this incredible woman at his side.

Hermione had just closed the curtain of her fitting room, when she opened it again with a brusque movement. _Did I catch a glimpse of blond hair under a hood?_ It was gone before she knew it, _I'm seeing things; just wishful thinking I guess._ Pansy talked to her from across the room, “Miss Granger, how has life been? I regret you haven’t visited me earlier. You could be the poster girl for some of my designs.”

“Well…ahum…”

“I understand Gran- Hermione. The latest fashion was never your top priority. I understand.”

“Pansy…I'm playing with the idea to organise a school... reunion.” She unleashed her bait, in the hope to achieve some progress.

The Slytherin inclined her head, “In a perfect world, war-free I would be the first to support your idea. I'd nag your head until you grew bored and let me help you. Reality check sweet girl, we live in the fucked up version. The war divided us and wounds are still open. Malfoy is gone, Nott hates us, and I barely see Davies. Zabini is the only soul who keeps contact.”

“You don’t know where Malfoy is?”

"No, and forgive my honesty, I don't know if I would tell you if I did." A careful look met an inquisitive one, "Are you looking for Draco? You don't want to pin anything on him, do you?"

“Zabini accused me of a similar action. Followed by the question if I was pregnant from Draco."

“Are you?”

“Salazar’s tits. NO!”

Pansy held her breath in and broke into a laughter seconds later, soon joined by Hermione, "Granger, I'll hang the Closed sign on my door, and _we_ are going for tea.” Hooking her arm through the brunette’s, they strolled down the alley to the tea parlour.

The waitress left their table with their choice of drink and cake to go along, and Pansy raised a silencing ward around them, "First, I want to apologise for my younger self. I was a bitch to you." Hermione agreed with pursed lips, "Only Merlin knows how life would be if the you-know-who had won the war.”

"You mean Voldemort?" Pansy hissed, and Hermione corrected her, "Fear of a name only increases the fear for the thing itself, Pansy. He's dead, turned to ashes, and good riddance if you ask me. I moved on from the grudges I had during our school period. We were children, forced to grow up too fast. Instead of falling in love, writing simple letters to my boyfriend, shedding tears from a broken heart and all the cheesy things a seventeen-year-old normally does, I was forced to hunt for Horcruxes, endure torture, and hide in a tent. Did you wish this for me?”

“No, of course not. I did however despise your origin and didn’t give you an honest chance.”

"I don't consider your teenage behaviour abnormal. Aside from the pureblood-shite, even at Muggle colleges, you encounter the popular-girl-versus-the-nerdy-one-bollocks. Perfection doesn't exist." Hermione waved away and felt her chin grabbed by the other witch. “Huh, Pansy?”

“Just checking if it was you. You, you.”

“Duh, Parkinson,” shaking her curly head, “Weren’t you the git’s girlfriend? Snogging him in every hidden nook you found? _The_ popular girl.”

"Not all the alcoves…" both girls giggled and got interrupted by the waitress who brought their orders. Renewing the silencing wards Pansy's smile vanished, instead, she looked determined, “Why are you looking for Draco?”

“Parkinson, I…”

“Have you seen him lately?” Hermione’s face gave some of it away, but not enough for Pansy to lay her finger on the spot, “Let me ask you one question, how many times have you seen Draco since the end of the war?”

Hermione puffed audibly, “Since the end?” her forehead creased, thoughtful.

“Wild guess, one, and very recently. Am I close?” Pansy rested her elbows on the table, closing in, “You didn’t see him once in all these years, neither did I. You know why? Because he left. He was so disgusted by the horrors of the war - whether or not he took part of some things - that he decided to distance himself from his family, his friends and his beliefs. After the trial, he left." Hermione said no word, stunned by the revelations, "Draco left for a long journey into the big wide world, to rediscover himself. I don't know all the details; he only kept in touch with Blaise and his mother." Pansy took a minute to breathe, "Blaise gave me a snippet here and there, about Siberia, a temple in Thailand and an episode of escaping an anaconda," scrunching her face at the thought.

“He’s been absent for the past nine years?” It was too much for her brain to process, Hermione realised she didn’t notice his absence. _But why would I? He wasn't a friend._

Pansy nodded, “Now I was honest. It’s your turn.”

Hermione rested her lips against her crossed fingers, taking a deep breath, "He showed up at my house three days ago, beaten up and barely conscious. I nursed him, healed a broken rib, broken nose, several bruises and gashes. I didn't have it in me to send him away in the shape he was in. When he regained consciousness he left, telling me to let him be, that he deserved it, and that I should stay away from his mess." She confessed lost in her thoughts and was startled when Pansy grabbed her hands in a tight hold, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am. Draco will always occupy a special place in my heart; I care for him. You nursing him when he was at his most vulnerable...Fuck, it makes me want to hug you so hard." Putting her words into actions, Pansy rose from her chair and dragged Hermione into a tight hold, murmuring, "Thank you, Granger, thank you, thank you."

She returned to her seat, drying the last tear with a sigh, "You huh…You are looking for him, to help him, right?" Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice, "And you went to Blaise, who turned you away, correct?"

Hermione grasped her throat, “Yes…correct.”

“Blaise will be more open with me, than you, don’t blame him. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Give me your mobile number,” Hermione’s eyes sparked, “Yes, I know, Muggle contraption, don’t give me that look. Draco obviously needs help but is too stubborn to ask for assistance. We will force him to accept our support and pull him out of this misery.”

“Theo told me Draco rejoiced the moment he took the mark.”

“Theo is full of bullocks. He’s a frustrated man, who still thinks in terms of pre-war time. I saw Draco break apart. He took the mark because he had no choice. It was his arm or his mother's life. If it was on his initiative, why threaten him? Makes no sense, right?" Pansy was angry now, "Nott is just jealous of Lucius who got away with house-arrest. Theo's father remained on the dark side until the very end, where Draco's woke up from the illusion and fought on your side at the end, feeding clues to your team. Don't forget Harry fought Voldemort with Draco's wand. Not conquered during a duel but handed over of Draco's own volition. He hates Blaise and me because we shoved Theo the truth in his face. The reason behind his hate for Draco? The need for a black sheep."

“Do you think Theo would do something to Draco?” Hermione felt a nagging in her belly.

"I don't think so; Theo is full of talk but no actions, a coward. He's all bark..." Pansy regained her composure, "I'll talk to Blaise, and I‘ll get back to you. Have you spoken to Harry about Draco?"

“He’s working for his part of things.” _Better not tell Pansy that Harry wasn’t bothered much, if not for me._

Outside the tea parlour, the two women said their goodbyes, “I’m going home Pansy, we’ll keep in touch.” A wave later and Hermione disapparated, soon followed by a pop from a distance.

Draco remained in the shadows, mumbling, "You stubborn witch, how do I keep you off my back for your safety?"


	6. Trails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my beta-love to marlygrl94!

## Chapter 6 Trails

Pansy headed from the tea parlour to Blaise’s apartment, “Yo, Zabini, are you alone?”

“Yo, Parkinson, I was, not anymore.” Retributing her greeting, he approached his friend smacking a loud kiss on her cheek, “What do you need now? An ear to talk to? A shoulder to cry on about your latest lover? A quick shag?”

She pats him on his arm, "I want to talk, not about my love life, and thank you for the shag offer, but I have an appointment with my vibrator tonight. I presented him some new batteries as a gift."

"I can't believe my ears; you prefer a dildo over my amazingly gifted…" he feigned hurt, a shag between the sheets always left them with an awkward feeling, both knowing too well that they weren't compatible aside from nightly activities. Only when the need was acute, did they succumb though it was rare nowadays. "Firewhiskey, cara?”

“We’ll need it.” She waited for her tumbler, “Hermione paid me a visit.”

The wizard shook his head, “I knew it. The bushy-haired witch wasn’t going to let it go.”

“She told you?”

“She gave me this lame excuse of a school reunion, clear the air and all that bullocks. I didn’t buy it; I suspect she wants to frame Draco for something."

Pansy took a large swig, “Not frame, Blaise. For the first time in history, she wants to protect him,” blinking away the upcoming tears, “I can hardly believe my ears.”

“Pans?”

“Do you know where Draco is?”

“He’s back in London. Honestly, it’s all I know. He called me a few weeks back but refuses to meet.”

“He was beaten up a few days ago.” Pansy was crying openly now, “Beaten up to the point that he sought refuge with the golden princess.”

“What the hell? Why not come to me?” Blaise crossed his arms over his chest, eyes blazing, “I’m his friend.”

"Maybe he feared to bring his problems to your doorstep, you've said it yourself: he refuses to meet." She needed Blaise with a clear mind. "From what I understood, he was in pretty bad shape. Merlin bless the witch and her golden heart, for not chasing him off. Instead, she took care of him until he could stand on his feet again. And then he left." She dried her tears but was engulfed by a pair of strong arms. Leaning her palm against a muscular chest, she pushed him off, "Draco needs our help, and we need to find him."

“How do you find someone who doesn’t want to be found?”

“Don’t you have any clue of his whereabouts?”

“Aside from calls with train noises in the background, I have no clue.”

“Has he called you often while a train was passing by?” Finally a thread they could use.

Blaise drew in a long breath, “Now that you say it, yes.”

"He must be living somewhere near train rails; we need to narrow it down."

“Pansy, it could be anywhere, London is full of them.” _How to kill the buzz in less than ten seconds…_

“We need to trace his wand.” Her brain was going into overdrive.

“It’s illegal, cara.”

"Granger has bent rules more than once to fit her benefit; I'm positive she'll find a backdoor." They chuckled, no matter how much both hated to admit, the brunette was their best shot. "I'll call her." She kissed him full on the lips, "Love you, Blaise."

-oOo-

Hermione stared out into the distance through the window, lost in her thoughts, rehashing Pansy's words and her own reality.

After the war, her trio was bumped into heroes, pushed to attend multiple ceremonies. Spotlights never backed off, until it was too much to bear. Ron rejoiced in his stardom, loving every minute. Harry went with the flow, while he hid his stress behind a mask that only Hermione saw. He attended multiple therapy sessions with her to give their grief and nightmares a place in their lives.

Harry had Ginny to support him, and the two grew tighter after the battle, and it was thanks to her incessant efforts together with the therapists that Harry avoided the black hole of depression. His declaration of gratitude came in the shape of an engagement ring, their vows at the ceremony were heartfelt. Hermione smiled softly every time she recollected them.

Hermione's luck at a happy life was overshadowed; she and Ron had to recognise their friendship was not enough to keep a loving relationship alive, breaking off their romance before it destroyed the very thing which held them together. She saw him fall in love with Susan Bones, get married to her and be a father of an adorable toddler named after his deceased brother, Fred.

In many of her therapy sessions, she admitted to being genuinely happy with Ron's course of life. She had been a maid-of-honour at his wedding and was Fred's godmother. The only dark cloud on this side of the story was her sincere wish to one day have that kind of love. To find a man who would look at her the way Ron looked at Susan, or Harry at Ginny; to be worshipped by someone.

After a few failures at dating, with former schoolmates and colleagues from work, she put an end to her search, relying on fate. She found that dealing with the aftermath of a break-up was more cumbersome than to adjust to the life of a single woman; of a woman who worked at a department which brought her enough fulfilment far away from the spotlights.

Maybe one day she would find the motivation to go up higher in the Ministry’s food chain, become more than the chief of her department. At present, she was content.

_Draco went on a trip around the world. I should have done the same._

Her gaze was drawn to a figure across her street, hiding under a black hoodie. Brown eyes stared at the grey, and her heart skipped a few beats. She mouthed, "Draco!"

She hit with the palm of her hand against the cold glass, and spun around, running through her front door, down the stairs into an empty road. "Damn it, git. Where are you?" Rain started pouring from the sky, but she never registered it, looking widely around her. She stomped her foot, splashing a wave of water over her already soaking wet pyjama pants, "Oh bloody hell." Still, instead of casting a dry spell around her, she ran from the start until the end of her street, looking to the right and to the left.

Shoving away some wet strings of hair from her face, she spoke out loud, "If you hear me, git, I hate you for making me run in the street like a madwoman in the rain! I'm talking to myself for all who can hear, thanks to you, ferret!" She stopped at her front door, her face turning from side to side, in the hope to see a glimpse of blond hair. "Draco, please. I know you can hear me. Let me help you. You know I can. Please." One last desperate attempt, "Draco…Draco, my wards will let you in. I can be a safe haven for you if you let me." Those last words were barely a whisper.

Shivering from the cold, she entered her home. Her shower had to wait until she modified her wards to allow Draco access, “Why do I even care? I don’t owe you a thing!” The hot spray of water on her face got mixed with her tears, “Why am I even crying for godrics sake?”

She dried off, put on a comfy pyjamas, and fell deeply asleep on her bed, lulled to sleep by her sobs.

Draco entered her home, barefoot and walked silently. When he discerned what she was about to do, he hid behind a disillusion charm, chuckling at her actions under the rain. She had not paid attention to her surroundings; otherwise, she would have noticed the detour the rain did around his protective charm. _My brightest witch is not on the top of her game._

He took off his hoodie, laid down next to her petite shape and drew her into his embrace. She nestled deeper into his chest, mumbling with closed eyes, "Draco."

At the break of dawn, he disentangled from her hold, kissed her softly on top of her head, and left a note on her dresser,

_Stop looking for me,_

_love,_

_DM_


	7. So Close and Yet So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my beta-love to marlygrl94!

**Chapter 7: So close and yet so far.**

 

She sat next to Neville, fuming. Pecking the wizard on his cheek with an abrupt move, she slammed the note on their table. "Can you believe this?"

Neville chuckled, "No, I have no clue. And dear Hermione, have you made your choice for breakfast yet?"

"The ferret had the nerve to come into my house, not make himself known and leave this note."

Neville nodded slowly, "And?"

"AND? Neville, how can he do this to me?" She was on the verge of pulling out her hair.

"Do what exactly 'Mione?"

"Disappear without a word. Again."

Neville shrugged, what Draco was doing didn't raise any red flags, "He wants you safe, according to his note." The waitress finally placed a steamy dish of English breakfast with bacon, sausage and eggs down in front of him; his belly was growling from hunger. "Why don't you? It's not your fight."

"Neville, C'mon, not again. Look, I learned yesterday from Pansy that he was absent for nine years."

The wizard's eyebrows disappeared under his fringe, "That long?"

"Ah-hum, in a rediscover-yourself-trip. He comes back and bam! Someone hits him in the gut." Neville answered her with his mouth full of beans, "So?"

"Neville, don't pull a Ron-move, please."

"Sowwy."

Palm against her forehead, "What would you do if it was say, Seamus? Or Dean?" taking a bite of her buttered toast, "Would you stay passive and tell me it's not my fight?"

"No, but they aren't Draco Malfoy."

"You have Draco Malfoy pre-war: the ferret who bullied you on your first broom lesson. Then you have Draco Malfoy war-version, the teenager forced to restore the cabinet, opening the passage to Voldemort's team-of-losers. Lastly, you have Draco Malfoy end-of-war, who willingly offered his wand to Harry, who then killed Voldemort with it. The Draco who could have rat us out at the Manor when we got caught by the snatchers." Another bite of her toast offered Neville some room to think.

"You've made a strong point Hermione."

"Exactly, I punched the face of pre-war Draco. And I don't regret it; he had it coming for a long time. But I don't stand-by idly watching a man - forced into malevolent actions; be hunted down as if all the sins from Egypt are his fault. Pansy told me they threatened his mother. Put yourself in Draco's place and tell me what you would have done?"

"You are driving a hard bargain."

"Still waiting for your answer, my dear friend." Her fingers tapped on the table, a smug smile on her face. She knew she won the battle.

"What's your plan?"

"I don't have one, because he keeps escaping through my fingers. Last night he slept in my bed."

Neville's eyes went round, "What?"

"This morning I got up and noticed a dent on the other side of the bed. One who wasn't there the night before. I make my bed every morning, in case you've missed it. And the pillow smelled like him."

"One day, you nurse him. The next, you memorised his body odour?" He rested his chin on his palm, "Tell me, dear sister, how long is it since you've dated?"

"Neville, what the hell?"

"You feel lonely, don't you? I haven't told you yet; there's this new teacher at Hogwarts, a certain David…"

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare. No blind dates for me, drop your idea right this second, and hear me Mr. Longbottom!" Her finger wiggled at his face in a very warning way.

"You are an attractive witch who should be married and have two point five children by now. Malfoy falls into your life, literally and you name yourself his protector. We are talking about Malfoy."

"I don't hate him, Neville. I never did. He enraged me to no end, yes, drove me nuts. Agreed," She didn't like to admit things with no label at this point, "I…"

"You don't need to answer to me. It's your life, your heart, but I would hate to see you hurt. You're my sister, remember? I want you to have a happy life, not a lonely one." His cutlery was set back on his plate with a loud bang, "My fear is you'll get involved in his mess, get injured and in the end not be worthy of the effort because he's an ungrateful git."

"What if he isn't the person we used to know? What if he's become a better human being?"

"All that I say is in vain, isn't it? You've made up your mind, and you will not rest until you've saved the injured soul." They sighed together, smiling simultaneously.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid it's too late, to stop now."

"I have no Ministry connections I can tap into aside Harry, but he's in the game already. I'll inquire here and there; see if something comes up from my side of things. In the meantime, I implore you not to make any rash decisions. Draco's asking you to stay away for a reason. I am doing the same, Hermione."

She hugged him tight, "I can't promise."

They ate their breakfast in light chit-chat, about the newest wave of young students, how McGonagall was handling being Head-Mistress, or how the reparations to the castle developed. Neutral subjects to avoid returning to the elephant in the room.

-oOo-

After breakfast she made a beeline to Blaise's office, not bothering to wait for a green light to enter, "Have you thought about my proposal?"

"Good morning, Granger. Did you bring coffee?"

"I'm not your servant. Your best friend visited me this morning. Or should I say, he stayed over for the night?"

Blaise clutched his chest, to stop the fit of a cough, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me right, Zabini, your friend slept next to me after he made me run in the rain in search of his very person. Now tell me again, you don't know how to contact him."

The wizard sat back with a sigh, slightly pale, "Why didn't you tell me what you told Pansy?"

"I didn't know how far I could trust you. You see, I'm clueless about who's trying to hurt him. Pansy was honest with her answers, and I returned the favour. Do you have tea?"

Summoning a house elf, he ordered tea for two with biscuits, "Staring at you is a very grateful Slytherin, for all you did for our mutual friend." He raised a finger, to wait a moment, while he used some spells to ensure privacy, from the moment the elf served them tea and left, "Now, I was honest when I said I don't know where he is. I only have a mobile number."

She sipped before answering, "Can you share the number?"

"He's not listed in the white pages, you know?"

"It can be traced."

"Under which pretences, Granger?"

"I'll come up with an excuse. You must agree he needs help, even if he's too stubborn to ask for it?"

"He knows well enough I want to help him. He however, shoves all my offers aside. By the way, may I point out that you are thinking like a Slytherin, miss Gryffindor?"

"Your point?"

"None, just a statement. How do you plan to find him with this tracing of yours?"

"I'll use my connections to narrow down the location of his mobile; we need to find him and-"

"Then what Granger? He's a target, and unless you find who's the culprit, you'll only bring his problems to your doorstep."

She waved her arms open, hand palms up, "Don't give me the speech, Neville beat you."

"How's Longbottom involved?"

"Draco developed a fever, and I asked Neville's help to lower it. Healing Draco was a combined effort."

"My friend's list of gratitude just became bigger, full of Gryffindor's no less. My respects, cara. Maybe when this is all behind our arses, your idea of a school reunion is not as farfetched as I first thought."

He pulled out his iPhone, turning the screen to her on a specific contact, sizing her up. She picked her own up, copying the number in a quick move, labelling it 'git'. She turned her screen to Blaise, who chuckled, "Fitting."

She decided to return to her department, but he held her back, "Granger, what you did for him. You didn't have to, but you still did. And I owe you one, Hermione, for eternity." She nodded, touched by his sincerity.

-oOo-

Inside her office, she couldn't resist. iPhone in hand, she sent a message,

If U thnk Ill fllw ur ordrs U r srsly mstakn Git U hv my nmbr now&my adrss

Followed by a second one.

Ill stop whn Ur safe

Two minutes passed and her mobile buzzed, it read.

Stubbrn Wtch :)


	8. To Trace or not To Trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely beta marlygrl94 was eager for me to post this new chapter, I'm curious if you find out why... (share!) All my love to Martee for all her beta-work, her support and cheering!

## Chapter 8: Trace or not to trace.

 

“You gave her my number.”

“You slept in her bed.”

“Check mate.”

"Draco, let us help you, stop being a stubborn sob. I understand you don't want to bring your problems to my doorstep. Newsflash buddy, your girl brought them. She talked to Theo and Pansy, and you should know better Draco. She's like a pit bull when she bites she doesn't let go." Both witches drove him nuts, but right now, it was his best friend who took the cake.

“Granger talked to Theo?” The blond hissed on the phone, “Is she suicidal?”

"Mate, when is she not? This is a girl who doesn't know the meaning of the word ‘dangerous'." He heard his friend grin; "Only she might be able to help you, with her connections. One more thing why did you sleep with her?"

“She ran in the rain, looking for me. You should have seen her, like a drowned cat…”

"Especially with her bushy hair hehe, it must have been quite a sight. But explain further, why was she looking for you?" The more he heard, the more he was intrigued.

"She spotted me outside her apartment."

“Yes, and...”

“Zabini, stop interrogating me.”

“Then meet me somewhere, let us talk, fuck Draco, you shouldn’t be hunted like a wild animal.” If he could, he would drag his friend through his phone. “Choose a muggle pub, where we won’t be recognised, just me and you. No women, no lecturing, no nagging.” The man gave him grey hair at this rate.

"No, this is my burden to carry. Keep the witch off my back, and let it go. The last thing I need is to attend your funeral. Take care, Blaise." And the call was disconnected.

“You’re a tosser, Draco.” He kept talking, staring at the phone, “Granger will come after your arse, I’ll watch it happen from my seat.”

-oOo-

Her floo connection in her office lit up, and Neville’s face showed up in the flames, “Hi, Hermione, can I come over?”

“Of course you can!” She stood up to welcome him, hugging the wizard at his arrival, “What news do you bring?”

“You’ve asked me to keep my ears open if I found something about Malfoy.”

Her eyes sparkled at his news; she spent the whole morning calling with the Muggle intelligent services, requiring a mobile tracking and was waiting for them to report back, "Tell me! Do you want some tea with biscuits? Or coffee?"

“I’m good, sweetheart. Well, I found out that Malfoy spends loads of time at St. Mungo’s-” he got interrupted midspeech.

“Is he sick again?” She was worried and cross, he stood in the rain yesterday, the git.

"No, I mean lately, I've heard from a friend of mine who works as a nurse at the hospital. It seems he spends time at the psych and the children's ward, helping. Its kept under wraps at his request, but from what she told me, he reads stories to the sick kids, helps in the care of the mentally ill and even keeps company to lonely elders."

“Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?” Her eyes were as wide as saucers, his name and the description didn’t fit in the same sentence. “This is a man who was disgust for the slightest.”

"I know, I didn't believe my ears too when I've heard it. The healers and the nurses are quite taken by his demeanour. My friend told me it became a weekly tradition, the reading hour at the paediatric floor; some of their little long stay patients have grown used to Uncle Drake's reading moment and look forward to it."

"Weekly you say? Did you ask when exactly?" Her brain was already planning.

“I can see the wheels turning inside your head, Hermione.” He grinned while sipping his tea, “She told me it was every Thursday.”

"It's Wednesday today, what time, Neville?" She bit her lip, anxious. _Finally a decent lead._

“I believe he starts at three p.m. Do you want me to go with you?” He saw her shake her head, “I can ask for a colleague to take over my class, just for this time.”

"No, I can handle myself. I'm just eager to put my hands on a certain blond who spends the night with me and vanishes before dawn." Her face turned red with frustration. In fact, she was still in the middle of an inner fight, part of her was angry he invaded her space uninvited; the other wished he would return tonight. _It’s been a while since I’ve got laid, it must be it. I have no other reason to walk around this horny._

“It’s almost time for dinner, want to grab a bite, Hermione?” His soft smile melted her heart, _oh Neville, why can’t I see you in that optic?_

“Some fish and chips?”

"It's quiz night at Three Broomsticks; we could go there?" His gleaming smile mirrored hers.

A few hours later, they were fighting over the answer to the newest question, “I’m telling you, the girl who plays Elle Woods in Legally Blonde is Reese Witherspoon, Neville.”

"No, I'm sure its Renée Zellweger." Neville propped his mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

“Nev, Renée is the girl from Bridget Jones’ diary, with the stud Colin Firth and sappy Hugh Grant.”

“Well, that’s who I mean…”

She laughed loud, "Oh Neville, this calls for a new movie night at my place, Bridget is the girl with a complicated love life. Elle is the fashion doll, who becomes a lawyer at Harvard's, the girl with the Chihuahua."

“The what?”

"Those rat-sized dogs who bark too loud." She loved their cocooning evenings, with him, Luna, Harry and Ginny, eating popcorn and watching cheesy movies. She grinned at the memory of the girls rehearsing 'the bend and snap' move at the hairdresser’s. "Besides, how are things between Luna and you?"

“At Luna’s pace, when she has time for me between her endeavours.” He shrugged; he loved the blond witch but knew settling down with such a wild spirit was a hard nut to crack. _One day, when she’s ready._

Hermione won the last question, wrapped the night up soon after, and got home satisfied. However, she peeked out the window, searching. Who she looked for, wasn't there, much to her displeasure, "Git, where are you? I'll be seeing you tomorrow. And I can't wrap my head around the fact that you do such heart warming activities. It conflicts with the image I have of you, ferret. You used to be cruel, offensive. Not sweet and compassionate."

In the meantime, the trip she made to the window repeated; while she changed her clothes into her pyjama, after wrapping her hair in a bun before her relaxing yoga session, or while drinking her favourite tea. Alas, no sign of him.

Finally, she gave up, went to bed and passed out fast, from exhaustion.

All the events of the past days pass in review, her talk with Blaise, the fantastic evening she spent with Neville. The recurring thought: Draco Malfoy. Her dream took an unexpected turn, reliving the sight of the man with the body of an Adonis. Her breath sped up, and instinctively her hands ran over her body. Annoyed in her sleep because she wore too many garments, she undressed from her top and kicked her pants away, retaining only her lacy knickers. Her hands returned to their exploration, reacting to her fantasy.

_In her vision, her hands ran over his chest, toying with the small tuff of chest hair, before taunting the pert nipples and the outline his pectorals. His abs flexed from expectation, her nails ranking through the chiselled lines, on their path to his groin. One single finger travelled from one of his balls to the other before it traced the defined vein all the way up to the arrowhead, circling the slit, running down again to the base. The twitch was the apparent evidence of his desire. Her mouth joined her fingers, the tip of her tongue repeating the traces of her finger, licking the drop of pre-cum and taking him as far as she could._

Hermione moaned in her sleep while her fingers ran frantically over her body, one hand squeezing the full breast before pinching hard on an erect nipple; the other lowering to her mound, to play with her clit in circling moves before she inserted two fingers in her cunt; jerking her hips in reaction.

He watched her from the foot of her bed. Draco had waited until her lights dimmed before apparating inside her home, headed to the bedroom planning on a rerun from the previous night and stopped on his dead tracks at the view before him. She was magnificent, by far the most beautiful woman he saw, one hundred percent natural beauty. Her slightly open mouth let escape her deep moans that went straight to his groin. Her breasts were not small nor overly big; he bet his vault they would fit his hand palms perfectly; the complexion of her nipples called after his mouth, begging to be sucked. And her pussy, holly Merlin, trimmed curls, sparkling from her juices. He couldn't make up his mind: if given a chance, would he eat her first or merely claim her deep, his shaft balls deep inside her walls.

She was utterly oblivious to the wizard, ditching the last peace she wore, to allow her legs to spread wide and have the best access. _In her head, she sucked him with hollowed cheeks, hardening his cock more than it already was. She let go of his dick with a pop and straddled his hips to guide him into her pool of heat. She knew she had to adjust to his size, his girth wider than Ron's. He filled her in a way no other wizard previously did. Hermione moaned his name, "Draco"._

The real Draco felt his dick twitch; he wanted to join her wet dream, give her the pleasure she so hardly sought. To give him some relief, he palmed his groin, fisting it through his clothes. He had bed many woman and witches, but this female, with her moans, her fast fingering and the wet sounds her soaked pussy produced at every move; her arched body in full ecstasy. This woman put all the others to shame.

_In her dreams she felt her orgasm approach, and increased her pace, murmuring his name as a mantra. His hands were guiding her, pushing her harder against him, fill her every inch with his cock. Her world shattered intensely, the shockwaves rippling through her; leaving her wanton._

At the foot of her bed, Draco had to cover his mouth, to mutt the groan escaping his throat while he came in his pants, in response to her orgasm. He sought support at the vanity commode; his legs turned into jelly. His Hermione calmed down, rubbing her thighs together to ride the last strings of her pleasure. Entirely spent, she turned to his side of the bed, encircling the pillow he used inside her arms, sighing in satisfaction.

His brain shortcut for a few minutes, and it took him several moments before he regained his wits. He scourgified himself, unhooked her arms around the pillow and joined her in bed. It was as if she felt his presence, her leg hooked over his hips, arm snaking around his waist and her head using his chest as a pillow. He chuckled softly, and whispered, "This was a magnificent demonstration, love, next time, however, I'm joining you in your pleasure. You will moan my name loudly, and not in a dream." He kissed her softly on her curls and used his hard-learned meditation lessons to ignore the wet spot on his pants from a soaked pussy against his leg. _This will be a long night, how do you ignore a wet pussy and a newly hardening cock? Meditate, damn it!_


	9. Red Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forgetting to thank my dear marlygrl94 for all her beta work...

**Chapter 9: Red Cheeks**

She woke naked between her sheets, remembering her vivid dreams. Stretching like a satisfied cat, Hermione sank deeper into the softness of her bed, while the rays of early morning sun heated her bare skin. His pillow at hands reach.  _I'm growing addicted to his smell; this isn't your smartest move witch._ Sitting on the edge of her bed, moments later, she stretched out her arms and rose to her feet on her way to a refreshing shower.

Her mobile vibrated unattended on her nightstand, receiving a few messages. The last one drew her attention to the device, and she sat back on her bed, face flushed, her free hand fisting around the bath towel. The first red,

_I loved 2see u enjoy urself last night_

The second,

_Invite me next time._

The third and last one,

_My name on ur lips is my wettest dream_

"You sneaky arsehole. How dare you!" She was torn between shame, arousal and irritation. She felt ashamed, as she had never masturbated in company; her sexual life with Ron had been quite dull and at the end slightly flat, their weekly activity was always on a Friday night, and always in the same missionary position. Probably the most significant sign that something was wrong in their relationship. And with her other dates, their encounters never got that far for this kind of intimacy.

Her irritation was a recurring issue since Draco had entered her life and spent the night with her – and now she understood why his pillow smelled so fresh of him again.  _Since when has my pillow become his?_  She was to blame on his free passage, it was her who opened her wards for him, but hell, he shouldn't sneak in and let her be utterly unaware to his presence. This new habit of his had to end!

But along with her red cheeks, she sported a wicked smile, wondering which effect she caused him in return. Did he wank while watching her? Had he cum? On an impulse, she messaged him back,

_I'm glad u enjoyed the peep show._

His reply arrived soon after,

_I did_

She typed back,

_Wish it was ur hands?_

_Yes,_  lit up on her screen. And she hesitated on her next message, erasing what she typed a few times before sending the last version.

_Did you…cum?_

She had to wait a while for her answer, imagining his trademark smirk at her boldness and also wondering what his answer would be. A double beep announced his reply, and she moaned,

_Yes_

"Git, how dare you? Well, I'll see you today but you don't know that yet, do you? I wonder what your first thought will be." She spoke at her mobile, reading over and over again those three letters. Her mind had trouble coping with the events from last night, and she repeated it all over:  _she had pleased herself in her sleep, the git watched her finger herself, and he jizzed at the sight?_ She fanned herself, forgetting her bath towel all along, "Fuck, that's hot. What did I get myself into?"

Dismissing the whole episode, she went over her morning routine and arrived an hour later at work. Not that she could concentrate much, thanks to the ferret. But her mood immediately dissipated when Theo knocked on her door, "Hello, Miss Granger, do you have a minute for me?"

"Yes, please come in." Her poker-face gave nothing away of the wariness she felt, aware of Pansy's words and how their relationship moved from friendly to unfriendly.

"I wondered if you have been able to speak Draco, you were looking for him?" His smile was cunning.

"No, not yet."  _Texting is not speaking; technically I'm not lying._

"It's a pity. I've been contacting some of my associates, you know, some distant relatives from the Carrow family. And even my dear friend Rowle. Alas none of them seen Malfoy, except Rookwood. According to Augustus, he heard a rumour of a fight not far from Knockturn Alley, involving the turncoat and one of the Gibbons family." He pretended to study his nails, but watched her closely from under his eyelashes, "It seems Draco was left in pretty bad shape. Not that I consider it enough for the damage he caused."

Her tone revealed nothing of the anger she felt raging under her skin, "Damage? Can you specify damage precisely?

He dismissed her, "I expressed myself wrongly, he didn't cause any destruction." His smile didn't reach his eyes, "Well I've told you the last time, not every wizard was fairly judged."

"And is it's your belief, that Malfoy was unjustifiably pardoned? Which warrants the beating this Gibbons fellow inflicted on the Silver Prince?"

"I believe that Galleons have bought a free pass out of Azkaban, yes."

"Your father has also gathered quite a wealth, Theo. Pardon my bluntness, why hasn't he bought his free card? If you are so convinced Malfoy junior and senior bribed out their freedom."

She hit a nerve and summoned her wand silently,  _just in case_. The wizard before her controlled his wrath with a few deep breaths, "It's a presumption of mine, and I have no evidence to support it."

"Then I find your allegations to be a bit of a stretch. As if we here - at the very same Ministry you work for, accept bribes from felons. How can you work for a system you suspect of corruption?"

He approached her over her desk, "Careful Miss Granger; some may say you protect him."

"And I say, I believe in the constitution, which punished everyone found guilty correctly. I'm sorry you have lost your father to Azkaban, but he didn't get in there because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I find your assumptions rather partial."

He stared at her ice-coldly, a gaze which gave her the chills, "Be careful Miss Granger, I would hate to see you caught in the middle of a fight. Imagine the front-page of the Daily Prophet, 'War-hero dead while protecting former Death Eater'."

She was shaking when he left her office, not only had he revealed who attacked Draco, also he confirmed something was boiling in the undergrounds.  _Were they targeting Draco or was it beyond the Malfoy's?_

Feeling confident enough, she headed toward Harry's department and bumped into Ron, "Oh, hi, Ron, I'm looking for Harry, is he around?"

"Hello 'Mione, no he's out. Can I help you?"

Hermione paced back and forth, hesitating if she would be honest with Ron, to a certain level of course, "Yes. No. Maybe…"

"Do you want to grab a coffee? It's been a while since we caught up." Ron smiled at her; her antics looked so familiar. "Or go for lunch?"

"I have to be somewhere at three o'clock." She fidgeted.

He looped an arm through hers, 'Let's go then, so you are on time for your appointment." Moments later, he sunk his teeth in a juicy pastrami sandwich, some of the dip running down the corner of his mouth, "Tell me," talking with his mouth full, "what is it you wanted to tell Harry?"

"Ron, after all these years, you still talk with your mouth full of food?" She smiled at him softly, and he grinned sheepishly in return, "How's Susan doing?"

He swallowed his load, before nodding, "Good, thank you. And Hugo has been asking for you; he bugs my head about his favourite Aunt Mi."

"Yes, I know, I've been neglecting him, I'm sorry."

He dismissed her with a wave, "We know you're quite busy. Just don't forget about us, and mum. She misses you at brunch."

"Ron, it's okay, I feel guilty enough already," her face blushing with embarrassment, "I'll make it up, I promise."

"Now, tell me what you wanted to tell Harry," sipping tea.

"Theo Nott visited me a few moments before I bumped into you. Telling me about how the Malfoy's bought out their punishment, and how he heard that Draco had been mugged in Knockturn Alley…"

"You should stay away from Nott and the Malfoy's. Nothing of good has ever come from their side." He was picking some crumbs up from his plate, "Aren't you going to eat your grilled cheese?"

She shoved him her dish, shaking her head,  _good old Ron,_ "Do you know anything about it?"

"I've heard old rumours, about longtime grudges. Some are still convinced Lucius and Draco should be in prison; both wizards came out cheap in the end. Will you please not get involved?"

 _Too late for that Ron._  "And has anyone from the Auror corps investigated these rumours?"

"No, we let them fight their own useless battles. As long as no civilians are hurt, we look the other way."

"Ron! How can you?"

"Why not, Hermione? If the outcome of the war was different, do you think they would show us mercy? Forget it."

"And you believe Draco deserves to be punished?"

"I have zero fucks to give about the git. In fact, I haven't seen him in ages; it's like he disappeared from the face of the earth. Good riddance if you ask me." He used his napkin to clean some stray crumbs on his lips; her grilled cheese had been devoured in a heartbeat.

"Ron, he was a child fighting-"

"Yes, blah blah blah, an adults war, I've heard the line before. I never liked him, and I never will. I would hate to see you involved in his fight. Let him burn in hell; he wouldn't spare you a moment of thought the other way around." He looked stern, "Should I worry?"

"No."

"Hermione!"

She threw her hands up, "What?"

"It's the git, the ferret, the arsehole who called you foul names since he met you. Who did shit to protect you while his aunt was playing games on your arm."

"That's below the belt, Ronald. If you were in his place..."

"I would have fought to protect you."

"Even if you risked your own life?"

"Yes."

"What if they also threatened your mother?"

He hesitated, "Hermione…"

"No, Ron. I know you would have tried to protect me, and I love you for it. But if you were in his place, knowing your mother's life was at risk as well, don't make me believe for a second my life was more important than Molly's." She nailed it on the head, "And I'm not offended. It's your mother, as it was his mother."

"I still don't like him."

"Alright fine, let's leave it at that." She still had an hour to kill, but she wanted to escape the inquisition, "Ron, I have to leave, there's something I have to do before my appointment." She kissed him on the cheek, promising to make up for her absence.

-oOo-

She met with Neville's friend Helena at St. Mungo's, who brought her to the paediatric wardroom where Draco usually read, and Hermione picked a place out of sight. To kill time, she focussed on a new thriller she was reading. Twenty minutes later, a group of nurses rolled some wheelchairs and a bed or two with little patients, all enthusiastically waiting for the arrival of 'Uncle Drake'.

When he showed up, the cheers filled the room, and he greeted every child by their names, introducing himself to the newer ones. Not once did his smile vanish from his face, nor did he hesitate to touch a child. From her point of view, this display of affection went entirely against her long-time memories. He was no longer the teenager she knew, but a completely different wizard.  _One even Ron would have to like_.

He sat in the middle and opened a worn copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard', "Today I'll be reading the story of the Wizard and the Hopping Pot." Every kid hung at his lips, his voice melodic and entrancing, raising or diminishing in tone according to the story. He halted here or there when a child asked for the meaning of a tricky word.

 _Who is this Draco? This man is a born father, so very different than Lucius._  She honestly couldn't picture Lucius doing the same as Draco did. Be patient, caring, empathetic.

He set the book down at the last page of his tale, smiling wide at the many pleas for another one, "Next week, kids. For today I'm done." Draco accepted the applause graciously and lent a hand at returning the little patients to their rooms. In no time the place was empty again, but Hermione remained in her hidden spot, she noticed he left the book behind.

Her guess was correct when the door opened again, and the blond wizard entered to fetch the tome. He startled when she spoke, much to her pleasure, "What other hidden talents do you possess, Malfoy?"

He gave her a once-over, raising an eyebrow, "I can enter a certain house undetected."

"Malfoy…"

"Hermione, I will only bring you bad luck."

"You're the one who visits me at night."

"But you don't modify your wards to prevent me from doing it, do you?"

"Let me help you. I know about Gibbons."

He frowned, "Gibbons?"

"You must have recognised him; he was the one who attacked you the other night."

"Granger." In a few strides, he closed the distance, putting the book on a chair before gripping her upper arms, "Stay away from this right now!"

"Too late, Malfoy. You made it my fight when you showed up on my doorstep, almost dead. And I'm not walking away. Not when I see the man you've become."

He raked his fingers through his hair, desperate, "I could get you killed."

"I'm not letting this go, Draco-." A searing kiss muffled the rest of her words. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her tight against his body; while her arms surrounded his neck in surrender, their tongues fighting for domination. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, "Hermione, I'm nothing but bad news."

"You're a man I'll fight for."

Her determination scared the shit out of him. He pushed her off, "Stop being stubborn." He picked up the book and turned away from her, "I don't want your help." He didn't mean those words, but it was his last attempt to shove her away.

"And I'm not so easily scared off, Draco. See you tonight?"

She didn't see his smirk while he left.


	10. Mouse Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude goes to my dear beta marlygrl94, who keeps my grammar &etc in check. Her enthousiasm works contagious.

Draco knew he had to change his game. Hermione was treading on dangerous territory despite his warnings. She was a far too precious gem, and he didn’t want her to get caught in the middle of the crossfire. No. Fucking. Way.

Her surprise appearance at St. Mungo’s confirmed his belief; she was stubborn as hell and was not letting it go. He needed a higher power to make her ditch his case,  this higher power being a man he wasn’t so fond of, Harry Potter.

Hiding his blond hair under a hoodie, he kept his head low while walking through the hallway of the second floor towards his destination: the Magical Law Enforcement, more precisely the office of the Head Auror. He knocked softly, and the voice he hadn’t heard in a while gave him the permission he needed.

He entered the room, sat in the chair appointed by an absent minded hand and waited. The dark-haired wizard looked up and slack-jawed, “Bite my arse, no one has seen you for ages, and you decide to make your first appearance in my office. To what do I owe the honour?”

“Potter, I’m not here to trade pleasantries. I’m here for more urgent matters, issues you are more than likely aware of.”

“Hermione.”

“Granger, indeed. You need to get her off my back.”

“Malfoy, I sound like a broken record by now. Have you any idea how many times I have told her to back off?”

“She’s stubborn.” He smiled softly, surprising the wizard on his opposite side the most.  _ Am I on drugs? Malfoy talks warmly about Hermione? The wonders of the world are not yet out…  _ “Malfoy, I will not repeat this in her face, but you are spot on. When she’s into something, she’s unstoppable.”

“This time it could cost her life. I’m not a magnet for good luck these days.”

“Why do you care? She’s a mudblood.”  _ See how Malfoy answers now, the answer will be determining. If I might help this man or not, depends on how he describes Hermione. _

“Be careful and don’t repeat that foul name in my presence again. Blood prejudice is an issue I wholeheartedly hate, definitely if it's about your friend. I’m alive because of her; my arse was saved from a stay at Azkaban thanks to her. Not something I’ll forget easily.” Draco spoke resolute, never faltering a word. “And she could have kicked me out of her house, and no one would have blamed her. Instead, she got me on my both feet again.” He unzipped his hoodie halfway, “Her stubbornness could kill her. Make her see reason.”

“Malfoy, what do you think I have been saying to her the past days? All that I’ve said has fallen on deaf ears. Instead, she has paid visits to your friends-”

“Yes, I know, Blaise, Pansy and Theo-”

“Claiming to want to organise a school reunion!”

Draco chuckled and shook his head, “The idea alone…She’s resourceful at least.”

Harry had trouble comparing the man staring at him with the boy he used to know,  _ who are you and what have you done with the git? _ "That's my Hermione." His amused face became a serious one, "Let me present an alternative, tell me what the hell is going on with you so that I can help you decently. Then you and Hermione can pursue whatever this is between the two of you."

“Nothing is going on between her and I.”

“Yes, and my name is Mickey Mouse.” Harry was not to be fooled, “Be honest with me and allow me to help you. I want us to set aside old grudges and misplaced pride feelings. From what I know, you were attacked in the neighbourhood of Knockturn Alley.” The blonde nodded, “Malfoy, did you recognise who attacked you?”

“Hermione spoke of a Gibbons.”

Harry flexed both hands, one over the other in a squeezing gesture, “Sometimes I would like to squeeze her neck.” Realising to whom he just confessed, Harry blushed, “Don’t you ever tell her I said that.” He lifted his spectacles to rub a hand over his face, “Gibbons, the former Death Eater. Theodore is convinced your father bought his freedom, according to Hermione.”

“He didn’t, and you know it as well as I do. The thing is, when people are convinced otherwise it's hard to make them change their mind. I'm laying low, keeping to myself. I'm ashamed of what I did and said, of the man I was forced to be. I try to contribute where possible, as far as people allow me to go. To a certain extent, I'm content with the life I lead; I don't miss the jet set world for one bit." Harry listened intently; if he weren’t already convinced of Malfoy’s change of heart, then he would be now. This was a different human being than the spoiled brat he knew; this man was one Harry wanted to befriend.  _ I’m no longer surprised about Hermione’s behaviour. _

Draco continued, looking off into the distance, “You would think that after ten years, people would let go, move on… Accept the past and focus on the future.”

“How do you see your future Draco?” Addressing the blond by his given name, was a deliberate decision. Hopefully, the wizard would understand the hidden hint.

“As it is right now? Me ending in a body bag; preferably not in the company of your stubborn witch.”

Harry rose an eyebrow, “That’s pretty dark, why struggle? Why not ask for help? You still have friends.”

“And bring my problems to their front door? Drag them down the pit with me? I know Blaise wants to help. I’m the one preventing him from doing it. And I’m trying to do the same with Hermione, alas with no success. That’s the sole reason why I’m here. You have to stop her.” He was at the end of his rope.

“Draco, listen. There’s nothing I’d like more, but she doesn’t listen. And I’m starting to understand why Malfoy. I do.” Sigh, “Let’s get things straight, aside from this old grudge from Theodore, you have no idea why you’re being targeted?”

“No.”

“Have you seen anyone else besides this Gibbons?”

“I didn’t even recognise the man, Potter.” Throwing his arms in the air; “They attacked me from behind, the cowards. But, nothing new here, Death Eaters attack in packs because alone they are chicken-shit scared.”

“Draco,” Harry’s eyes bored into the blonds, “I’m getting to the bottom of this. Mainly to avoid that Hermione gets hurt and secondly, I believe you have paid your dues. It’s time you can return to a normal life.”

“What will you do with Hermione?”

"Work with her; it's the only way I can keep an eye on the witch. Sometimes she's too smart for her own good." Both men smirked.

Draco took a piece of parchment and a quill, and wrote a series of numbers on it and slid it to Harry, “This is my mobile; owls won’t find me.” The blond left shortly after, though with another point of view about his old school nemesis.  _ Potter deserves his promotion; he allows common sense to prevail above old resentments. _ The wizard pondered of his youth, regretting once more his stance as a spoiled brat.  _ We can’t change the past, only the future. _

_ Did he have a future? _ He wondered,  _ Has Potter given me his blessing to pursue Hermione? _ The man had used his given name a few time, though Draco wasn’t yet ready to change his way of addressing the man himself,  _ Should I fight back for her? Am I strong enough? _

-oOo-

Hermione was making plans  _ if he _ … _ correct this lady; it's not if, it's a when, when he arrives tonight, I'll know. I'm done with sleeping next to a charming prince and being unaware of it. _ Charming prince… “Have I called Draco a charming prince just now? He’s a spoiled brat, yes. A very sexy spoiled git. Oh hell, what’s happening to me?”

She modified her wards to the point they would wake her up, upon his entry. As a nightgown, she chose a sexy laced thing she bought at Victoria’s Secret, during a well-deserved shopping day at Muggle London. It was a see-through;  _ He has seen the merchandise already. See if he’ll only look and not touch, he he. _

Adjusting her cushions to sit comfortably on her bed, she set her notepad and a self-inking quill on her lap and wrote all she had:

One: Theo has connections to the Carrow family, Rowle and Rookwood.

Two: Rookwood knows Gibbons attacked Malfoy.

Three: How does Rookwood know?

Four: Reason? Only because the Malfoy’s aren’t in Azkaban?

She ticked the point of her quill against her lip, “How gullible does this sound?” She talked aloud, “Here we are ten years later, and wounds haven’t disappeared but become dull instead. I still miss Fred but the pain doesn’t consume me anymore, Molly has adjusted too. Live and let live, move on.” Her arms made wide gestures, to accentuate her thoughts, “No person at Azkaban is there innocently, those who are still there have no right to a free life. They are condemned for their actions during the war, not because they said a ‘fuck you’ against a Minister.”

She pondered in silence for a few minutes, “Maybe to catch a mouse I need a meaner cat. Who’s the big baddie, who also has extensive knowledge of the underworld and probably will do whatever needed to save his son?” Mentally she added to her tomorrow’s to-do-list: visit Malfoy Sr. 

-oOo-

The chirping of  birds woke her the next morning. While the slumber dissipated, her brain made a few assessments.  _ He didn’t show up, the git. And a notepad is not a fluffy pillow. And I have to satisfy my brain with the required dose of caffeine first and appease the growling beast on my stomach before I can move on to my first to-do-task. _

Harry’s owl ticked at her window and offered her paw, pecking at Hermione’s had until she received the wished treat as a thank you. The witch smiled, at the typical behaviour and opened the note. She pencilled her answer quickly and attached the letter back on the owl watching it fly away into the sky.

Harry wanted to speak to her,  _ probably to annoy her again and coerce her into stopping her mouse chase. He should know better by now. _ But her first task of the day was, visit the house of hell, aka Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s.: Oops, no Stalker Draco this time, I'm sorry (no, I'm not ha!)


	11. The Big Mean Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gratitude goes to my dear beta marlygrl94, who keeps my grammar &etc in check. Her enthousiasm works contagious.
> 
> To Nanny922: sorry for breaking a wizard law. Still breaking it lol *sorry not sorry*

##  **Chapter 11: The big mean cat.**

Malfoy Manor.

The house of horrors.

Majestic, imposing, filled with the worst kind of memories.

The place she refused to enter voluntarily unless she had no other option.  _ See her now _ , at the front doors of the Manor, waiting for the house elf to allow her entry. Using the Floo wasn't a decent option, these weren't people she regularly visits to be granted such liberty.

A cough coming from below woke her up from her murmurings, "Misses, Missy help yous?" The creature staring at Hermione wore a pink housekeeping apron including the little head cover and forced Hermione to bite her lips and contain a smile.

“I would like to speak with your Master, Lucius Malfoy.”

"Is Masters expecting yous?" Hermione denied with a shake of her head, and Missy thought for a second, "I must ask Master if yous can speak with him." Two puffs later, the elf gestured her to follow and guided Hermione to a sunny seating room.

Lucius stared out the window, in a stance worthy of royals, "Miss Granger, assume me delighted with your visit. To be polite. What can a fallen god do to help you?" He turned around slowly, assessing her from head to toe.

"I'm here, Malfoy because I need your help." Her voice masked well her nervousness.

“You need my help? I’m sorry to disappoint you, thank you but no, thank you.” An iceberg shone more warmth than the man watching her from under his eyelashes.

“Not even if it’s in your son’s interest?”

“He made his choice ten years ago. I make mine now.” Something twitched on his face, teeth clenched together.

"I see," Hermione nodded lightly, "So it's easy to assume you are aware your son is being attacked, and you choose to sideline." She always hated the man, and the feeling returned in full throttle.

A figure rose from behind her, “Draco was attacked?” Narcissa was apprehensive, “Is he hurt?”

“Narcissa, our son’s life doesn’t concern us anymore. He made his choice.” Lucius couldn’t sound more arrogant.

"He made a choice, Lucius. He chose to live differently. Miss Granger, be honest with me. Is my son's life in danger?" Narcissa came more in Hermione's view, and the younger witch saw the face of a sad woman. She had aged faster than Hermione expected; the eyes had lost their spark. "He spoke to me a week ago." A snort followed her words, "He told me nothing."

"It happened a few days ago Mrs.Malfoy; maybe you spoke him the day before."

“What happened?”

"Ask your husband; he might know more." She was playing with fire, but  _ hell if I’m backing down. I’m no longer scared of Lucius Malfoy. _

"How dare you  insinuate I have anything to do with Draco's attack?" His nostrils flared, Lucius barely contained his anger.

"You've just said you made your choice. Makes me believe you could be very well behind his attack. Let me enlighten you on the facts, to make sure you can feel delighted in the consequences." She was unstoppable, "He was heavily beaten up; cracked ribs, several gashes and bruises, bleeding all-over. On top of this, he developed a fever - for unknown reasons, and navigated more than a day between life and death." Narcissa gasped in the background, "He's refusing help, believing somehow he's not worth it. Allow me to congratulate you, Mr.Malfoy. You've done quite a job; you broke your son's self-esteem." She drew a deep breath, yet she delivered her last words with a passionate fire, "I thought you could help me save your son, now I believe I came to the wrong address."

She turned to leave, but her wrist was caught by a female hand, “Miss Granger, please.” Both women stared at each other, “How can I help my son? Don’t mind my husband, I’ll deal with him later,” desperation shone through, while a single tear slid down her face.

“I’m still the master in this house, Narcissa.”

"You can shove up your title where the sun never shines. If Draco believes he isn't worthy, then you're the one to blame, with your hunger for power. What good did it bring us, Lucius? Where do we stand in the ladder of celebrities? Newsflash my dear, we are in the very rock-bottom. Your mighty name means nought in the Wizardry World nowadays; we are completely neglected. The owls aren't lining up to drop invitations anymore." By now Narcissa shoved Hermione behind her back and was blazing fire at her husband. "You will help our son, by whatever means necessary, or so help me Salazar, I will show you what a Black witch can do."

Narcissa's focus shifted from an astonished man to the younger witch, who looked warily at her, "I'm not a lunatic like my sister, Miss Granger. But I'm neither a porcelain doll nor an angel. When need be, I can be a force to be reckoned with, something my  _ beloved _ husband tends to forget." Narcissa's chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, "First, I want to apologise sincerely for the horrors my sister inflicted upon you. I felt repulsed by her actions but was also tied down, due to multiple and severe threats towards my son. Second, you and I will sit down, drink a nice cup of tea to calm the nerves, and you are going to tell me all you know about this attack and my son's whereabouts. I suspect he gave me the cleaned up version."

She offered Hermione a seat, and bossed, “Lucius, sit!”

Hermione’s eyes widened, watching the scene unfold, as Lucius obeyed,  _ someone, pinch me please, I can't believe my eyes. _

The next hour, Hermione recounted all the facts, leaving nothing out, Lucius snorted multiple times but refrained from commenting, and Narcissa listened, her face an open book; all while everyone sipped from a warm cup of tea.  _ Narcissa’s spark is returning I see. A mother will always protect her baby. _

“Why did you come to Lucius for help, my dear?”

"Hoping Mr.Malfoy still had contacts to corroborate with Theo's allegations about Gibbons, and Rookwood. Hoping with his information, I could draw an end to this cat and mouse chase. I believe Draco deserves a peaceful life." Hermione couldn't be more honest.

"Well, Lucius, do you have the means to find out more?" The man refused to answer, "For Godric's sake, you’re acting like a pouting toddler right now."

_ Am I in an alternate universe? I never thought Narcissa wore the trousers in their marriage. _ “Harry is looking into it, but he hasn’t found any red flags yet.”

Lucius snorted anew, “Not surprising.”

"What do you mean, Mr.Malfoy?" Hermione squinted her eyes at the newest condescending remark concerning Harry.

“He will only see it when you shove it under his nose, Miss Granger. It is widely known, that Mr.Potter won the war thanks to your cleverness.”  _ Wow, did he just compliment me? _

"I must agree with my husband. Now, Lucius. I'll ask you once more, can you find out more?"

It was against his will, so much was obvious, "I can. Despite my wife's beliefs, the name Malfoy still carries some weight. Some people still fear it."

“Then Miss Granger, my husband will search for more information, and we'll keep each other up to date. I’ll do whatever necessary to bring peace to my son’s life.” She sent a nasty look to her husband, who almost didn’t flinch. Almost. “In the meantime,” Narcissa handed over a small note, “call me if anything happens, and please ask my son to visit me, when you see him.”

“He’s quite hard to find. He hides from me.” Hermione gave the intention to leave, rising to her feet and nodding to the wizard; who was still fuming.

“Since when do you back down from a challenge, Miss Granger?” Narcissa gave her a half crooked smile, “Allow me to walk with you,” When the matriarch was sure to be out of ears reach, she held Hermione gently by her arms, “I see you care about my son and I cannot feel more grateful for this. Accept my sincere gratitude. Despite all what my family has done to you, my son included, you still find a way to forgive him and to help him.”

Hermione was lost for words, but Narcissa wasn’t done talking, “Many pure-blooded witches wouldn’t show this much compassion, you know. If my son uses his common sense, then I’ll be more than happy to welcome you into this family. The big bulldog in there usually barks louder than he bites,” She jerked lightly towards the room.

“Your son and I are not romantically involved, Mrs.Malfoy.”

“Call me Narcissa, and please don’t take me for a fool. They say the eyes are the windows of the soul. Yours are an open book, my dear. But I can accept if you aren’t there yet with your mind.” The woman scared the younger witch even more, by embracing her and kissing her softly on her cheek.

Hermione had one last question, “You have a mobile?”

"Draco taught me how to work with one, so we could keep in touch during his long travels." Narcissa smirked, "But I see, he hasn't told you everything yet. You'll have to pull it from him, Malfoy men tend not to share much about their feels and experiences. On the other hand, they love to spoil the women they love." Wink. "Take care Miss Granger, and keep in touch."

-oOo-

From the Manor to Harry’s office.

A journey of seconds, not enough to recover from her experience at the Malfoy's. Narcissa's fire returned in a matter of minutes; now she felt she had a mission in life. Which made Hermione wonder,  _ how did Draco go from following his parents to abandoning them altogether? _ His change of heart must have happened before the end of the war; now recalling a distant memory of the Slytherin Prince fighting at their side, in the end.  _ Did he travel? Where to? How long was he away in the end? The ten full years? _

She opened the door and entered without requesting permission, much to Harry’s hilarity, “Oh, hey, hi Hermione, please come in, don’t need to knock, make yourself at home. A cup of tea, perhaps?”

Hermione blushed, “Oh, I’m sorry, I should have knocked. It’s too late for that now. Now, tell me what did you want to talk about?”

“I want your help. I want you to help me help Draco?”

“WHAT?”


	12. I'll Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love to my dear beta marlygrl94.

##  **Chapter 12: I’ll Be Damned**

Harry didn't understand her reaction, "What, _What_? I’m telling you I’ll help you help Draco. I thought you would be happy with my decision.” He gave her a half looped smile.

She looked accusingly, “What have you done until now, with his case?”

He shrugged, “Low priority.” _This is still about a git, a bullying git._

"Harry, I can't believe this! A wizard is attacked, and the Head Auror considers it a low priority? Because of the man he was in the past?" Her temperament rose several degrees, "Are you serious? Seriously, serious?"

 _At least he has the decency to look guilty,_ Harry cowered slightly, “Look, Hermione, I admit it. I shouldn’t have swept it under the rug. But don’t forget that we are talking about the ferret.”

 _He's not getting away so quickly,_ she looked accusingly, putting both hands on her hips, "Who's a human being, just like you and me. He bleeds and pees the same colour. How many other cases have you treated this way?"

“Only his case.” Harry sighed deeply, “Alright, okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I’ve said it already. But we are talking about the git. We weren’t exactly best friends…”

"Harry, since when is that an excuse? You have responsibilities, Harry. Your job comes with accountabilities that you can't ignore because they were arseholes over your youth years." She kept pointing an accusing finger at him, "If everyone handles this like you did, where does it end, Harry? If a healer starts to deny treatment to a wizard because he holds a long-time grudge? What makes you better than Voldemort?" Hermione spread her arms in frustration. Harry winced at every jab, knowing all too well nothing she said was wrong.

She raised both hands in the air, at face height, fingers open wide, “What am I going to do with you, Harry?” She took a deep breath, to find her peace again. “Harry, do you know something more?”

“Malfoy was here this morning, telling me to keep you off his back. AND to inform me that you knew something about his attack.” He laid all his cards on the table.

Hermione inclined her head, “And???”

"And that's it." His admission forced Hermione to subdue the urge to hit him in the head. She gave Harry a quick overview of what she knew and suspected, summing up the names of the Death Eaters who Theo still had contact with. Harry nodded and scrunched his face upon hearing some of the names.

Harry frowned, concerned, "Rookwood knew about Gibbons? I suspect this attack wasn't a spur of the moment. But a planned event to be executed the moment someone spotted Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, “It may very well be, Harry. He was left to die, in such a state. To suffer while his life slipped away.” The memory came back in full force, and she felt her throat go constricted. A few moments later she rasped her throat and continued, “Have you offered him help?”

He nodded, “Yes and he denied.”

She flexed a fist, “He’s so obstinate. A headstrong git…” Her lips curled into a smile, “And what are we going to do, Harry?”

Harry made a few decisions, “It’s time I tap decently into my contacts in the underground, and finally try to dig into the matter. I hope my informant knows more.”

“And what about Ron, Harry?”

He assured her, “Don’t worry about Ron. I’ll convince him to help us, based on my assumptions. I saw a different wizard. Not the arrogant teenager we knew.”

Her face told him wordlessly, _I told you so_. "Harry, he reads to sick children, visits lonely elders. I saw him yesterday at St. Mungo's. The children call him uncle Drake, Harry. He spoke to every present child, touching them. The git we knew, was disgust from a little spit, but the man? He held hands. He stroked over the heads, kissed the cheeks. And he read to them, he sounded just like my dad. The gentle voice, changing the tone according to the story. Explaining difficult words…"

“Oh Hermione, you are falling…”

“No, I’m standing straight, Harry.” _Hold down your horses, not so fast._

“I have his mobile number.”

"So do I, Harry." His eyebrows disappeared under the fringe, "Did he give you an address?" The wizard shook his head, "It's just a matter of time before I can find him." She stood up and gave him a kiss, "Harry, please do your job decently this time. I'll keep you up to date."

“Hermione, and his request?” _I think I know the answer, already._

“I’ve heard you, Harry, and I’ve considered it. My conclusion? I find it first class bullocks.” She winked, “I have a few other partners, who are working on their end of things.”

Harry didn't know if he felt curious or anxious, she was taking unnecessary risks in his opinion, "Who?"

Hermione dismissed him, "Nobody you should worry about. We will help the git if he wants or not. Or my name isn't Hermione Granger."

“At this rate, your name will become Hermione Malfoy.”

“Not funny, Potter.”

“See what I mean? He’s rubbing off on you already!” They both smirked.

-oOo-

"How do you find a git, who doesn't want to be found?" She tapped her lip with a finger, "It's time I called some of my fellow Muggle colleagues." Putting words into action, she spent the next half hour talking to her MI6 contact, placing a plan at work to narrow down on his location. The number gave them an idea of the surroundings, but not an exact address. They agreed on a phone call at a certain hour, to pinpoint precisely his whereabouts.

But first, enjoy a well-earned dinner, _it was time she turned the plates on him_.

-oOo-

The mobile was answered at the second ring, “Granger.”

“Malfoy, I missed your company last night. I had made so many arrangements.” She watched her stopwatch, they were talking for ten seconds, she needed to keep him talking for another fifty.

His chuckle sounded through the earpiece, “Which arrangements precisely, Granger?”

“You sound husky, are you curious, Malfoy?”

“Don’t dawdle, Granger. Tell me, which arrangements? Handcuffs?”

 _Ten more seconds…_ “No, no handcuffs, but you gave me an idea there. You’re into kinky…ha ha...No Malfoy, Draco.” She drawled, “I had my sexiest lingerie set…”

“In which colour?”

"Black, but very sheer. Like a thin veil." She spoke slowly, seductively. A message lighted up, and she glanced over with a knowing smile. Setting course to the indicated location, she kept talking.

“Sheer black lingerie?”

"It was more a lace nightgown, it barely covered my bum…" His heavy intakes of breath were doing weird things to her mood, "And…"

He was getting as aroused as she was, “And, what Granger?”

Hermione didn't answer straight away, looking up to the highest floor of a two-story modest house in a residential London neighbourhood. She was hidden by a disillusionment charm, aided by the dark of the night. The focus of her gaze was a low-lit window with its white curtains closed. Behind, the shape of a man, pacing back and forth, talking at a mobile. She was able to discern his features, from the only time he came close enough to the curtains. Her answer, rather the lack of it, was messing with his system.

Happy with her confirmation, she entered the door, using a simple alohamora to unlock it. Using the same spell to enter his home and adding a muffliato to the game, she hid in a corner to watch him closely. _Oh boy, was he restless now._..

“Granger?” Her silence through the mobile alarmed him, he sounded anxious. “Are you still there...Hermione?” He never stopped pacing back and forth. _Was she in danger? Where was she?_

Her answer soothed him, “Yes.”

"For a moment, I feared…" He sighed deeply, a hand ranking over his blond hair, "You haven't answered me yet, witch. And what?"

She smirked, _payback buddy_ , "And what? You mean about my lace thingy?" He froze in expectation, and her fun increased, "Oh, that...Malfoy, you could see everything," she drawled, "Of course through a black shadow." His loud grunt came from deep. _What a sight he his, this worked up_.

His husky voice did weird things in her belly, “And did you wear anything underneath, Granger?”

"A little something. It barely covered the basics, if I'm honest." Her grin couldn't be bigger, "I believe Muggles call it a thong." Her belly trembled with laughter at the sight. "You know it, I'm sure. A small fabric triangle and a cord running through its base over my…" He was leaning his head against the cold window, hand rubbing his groin. "My quim, up the crease of my arse and connecting with the waistband on the back." His hand flexed harder around his hardened member, her words hit the target entirely.

 _I have to end this if I want to have some fun this evening,_ “Malfoy, see you later.” His grunted words were inaudible.

She ended the call and bided her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devilish smile...


	13. Turning the Plates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drops new chapter on Draco's birthday. Hides behind the couch, waiting for the reactions. Don't read in company of little eyes.
> 
> Happy B-day Draco!
> 
> All my love to my dear beta Marlygrl94

##  **Chapter 13: Turning the plates.**

He threw his mobile on the commode, aroused and frustrated at the same time. 

He had to hand it to her; the witch knew how to play with words and set him on fire. He spoke aloud, “Wicked witch, you are so much more than I expected, Granger. See you later eh? You wish…You don’t know where I am.” He chuckled, but so did Hermione. “In another life, under different circumstances, I would have you underneath me.” Hermione’s mouth was slightly open, she breathed shallow, astonished by his confession. But oblivious to her presence, he continued, “That lace thingy, I would have to buy you a new one because I’d  have ripped it apart. Oh fuck, I should stop talking. Or I’ll have to wank before going to sleep.”

He undressed up to his trunks, sliding next, under his silk sheets - one of the few luxuries he allowed himself to have. His head rested on a flexed arm, while his hand played circles of his abs. The temptation was significant, to give his dick a few fists. But something held him back, what it precisely was, that remained unclear. His murmuring exhausted him, and he fell asleep.

Hermione waited a few moments, to make sure he slept. She undid her charm and moved closer to him. Cautiously redrawing the sheet back, she admired his body once more. His wounds and bruises healed nicely thought the nurse in her. But the woman admired the naked torso before her, defined abs, prominent pectorals and a small trail of blond curls leading to his v-shape. 

She whispered a vanishing spell, whisking away the only remaining garment he still wore. She licked her lips, with a sly smile on her face. His member was still very much alive, the evidence that her call affected him more than he expected. She eased herself between his spread legs, ghosting her fingers over his erection. Hermione lowered her back and ran with her tongue over the full length. The twitch was her reward, the low grunt its reaffirmation. Encouraged by his unconscious reaction, she fisted him at the base and took him in her mouth. Her tongue was swirling over the head and girth before rising back up and scraping gently with her teeth of his top.

"Hermione." She looked up, but it was a whisper with closed eyes,  _ he is probably reliving a dream _ . The first taste demanded a second, and she focused on giving him the best blow-job of his life. She took him deeper than the first time and now she felt a hand on the back of her head; fisting some of her hair in his grip. 

Her eyes met his now open gaze, “What are you doing, Granger.”

She didn't answer straight away, but ran up and down on him, never looking away except when she reached his base, closing her eyes briefly at the feeling. Licking the small drop on the top with the tip of her tongue, before swirling over lips, she answered him huskily, "Enjoying a fantasy, you left quite an impression there…" 

She took a relaxing breath, and deepthroated him a few times, “Fuck, woman...yes...shit.” His expletives only aroused her more, and she let one hand roam over his chest, while the other trailed down to ease her own needs. However, his hand prevented that last one, “Woman, that’s my job.”

In a fast move, he grabbed her by her armpits, pulled her over him and flipped their positions. He towered now over her, “Are you sure? This is the moment to stop me.”

"If you don't touch me right now, I'm going to combust." She caught his lips in a searing kiss, demanding entrance for her tongue. He caved in and devoured her mouth like a hungry man, his hands touching every inch of her body, while Draco ground his arousal against her mound. He ripped his lips away from her and shoved her clothes off, making quick work of her blouse and trousers, pulling her knickers in the same swift move. She aided him with the closure of her bra, and he flipped it over his back, attacking her nipples the second right after.

Taking a pebbled nub into his mouth, he bit and pulled, while his hand squeezed the plump flesh of her other breast. He switched between the two, equally dividing his attention. Her fingers raked through his hair, pulling some strings in reaction to the jolts of energy that ran down to her core. He teased her mercilessly, his hand ghosting over her belly to the centre of her being, but not giving her what she really wanted, "Oh, Draco...please."

He chuckled at her breast, biting her nipple before sucking it deep into his mouth, "Yes, my stubborn witch. You'll have to tell me exactly what you want."

“Please, Draco, touch me…”

“Where, my love?”

“There…”

"Where, Hermione, where do you want me to touch you?" She couldn't formulate the words, and guided his hand instead to her heated core, moaning when his fingers stroked the centre of her nerves. He took possession of her mouth, to swallow her mewling, while two fingers plunged inside her dripping channel, curling in the end as he pulled them back, to thrust them again deep. "Do you know, how you beautiful you looked, when I saw you finger yourself the other night? Do you know, how much I wanted to be the one, the one doing this?" His thrusts ruthless in their pace,  _ she will cum by my hand first. _ “I have to taste you.”

Sinking between her knees, he lapped at her entrance, sucking on her nether lips before nipping from her nub. He scissored his fingers and added a third to his movements. The squelching noises a blessing for his ears, "You are so wet, my love, all for me." He drew back his fingers to plunge his tongue into her channel, "You taste delicious, my love. Your juices are...my personal brand...of heroin, so...addicted…" He pierced her with his tongue, while his thumb applied the right amount of pressure. 

Her hips buck instinctively, as she was overwhelmed by all the sensations running through her body. She was no longer in control of her physical reactions. Her legs flexed up and stretched out, toes curling; her head flipping from right to left, eyes closed in utter surrender. His mouth, his fingers and his voice were driving her crazy; and with a loud scream, she came on his face, clenching around his fingers, which were now buried deep in her core, while his mouth attacked her clit, lapping or biting. He drank in the sight she made; in her full submission. She was beautiful.

With a last lick at her entrance, he towered over her and possessed her mouth. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue, moaning of delight, all the while he devoured her. Retreating slightly, he looked at her in adoration. "You are so beautiful, Hermione." His fingers were stroking her cheek feather-light, "I want you so much." 

She smiled in satisfaction, "What are you waiting for? Permission written per owl?"

He chuckled, "You cheeky witch." Without previous warning, he thrust himself deep up to the hilt, and Hermione gasped. His cock filled her in a way she never felt before, a feeling that overwhelmed her senses. He held on for a few beats to let her get adjusted to him, but no longer than a few seconds; eager as he was to own her in the most elementary level possible between two people. He picked up a pace, which she followed with her moans. Soon he abandoned his slow rhythm for what it was and set up a beat led by his hunger.

There was no room between their bodies, his chest rubbing against her pebbled nipples, her legs cradling his waist giving him the ability to push deeper inside her. His hand held her head in place, in a caressing way; while his mouth moved from her lips to her cheek and neck, and back. Worshipping every inch of her face. She couldn’t utter any coherent words, but he cooed to her, told her how good she felt, tasted. How his cock would make her cum and how he wanted her to squeeze him inside her heated walls.

One of her hands left creases in his back, thanks to her flexed fingers; while the other held the back of his head. She hung on to him as if he was her lifeline. None of her previous lovers made her feel so alive, this connection with him, so unique. It became too much, the coil subdued her and her walls clenched around him. He growled loud at the sensation and followed her into the pit. Their orgasm a raging fire, consuming them entirely. He swallowed her moans with his mouth, while his hips jerked the last of his spurts. “Fuck, Granger...Oh...by Salazar’s tits…” Draco panted, “You...fuck...I can barely speak...English…”

She husked, “Shut up, Malfoy.” She nuzzled in the crease of his neck, blocking his movement to move away from her body. “Stay just a minute longer, Draco. I love to feel you like this.”

Her thighs wrapped tighter around his waist, “I’m crushing you.”

"Not just yet." She didn't want this feeling to end, even when he softened inside her and slipped from her quim. Her hands rubbed his back, and she smiled softly when she heard him purr. "You know, Malfoy, no dildo in this world can supersede the feeling of your cock inside me." 

She whelped from his bite on her neck, "You naughty witch. I'm known to be the sex god, remember?" He was finally able to move away from her, dragging her frame along with his. Her leg curled over his, and her hand snaked around his waist, while her head rested on his chest. Listening to the soothing beat of his heart. His arms held on tight. The emotions of their lovemaking raged yet too much, and they fell into a silence that soon became a deep sleep.

-oOo-

He woke up in the morning alone.

A note on his nightstand told him enough.

_ This was one of my best nights ever. _

_ I don’t mind a repeat. _

_ But I will only stay, the moment you believe in yourself, and consider yourself worthy of me. _

_ Until then, I’ll help you with the demons in your life. Regardless of whether you want it or not. _

_ Yours, _

_ Your stubborn witch. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil grin*


	14. A Bouquet of Warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you that I adore my beta Marlygrl94? Because I do!

##  **Chapter 14: A bouquet of warning.**

She smiled the entire time on her way to the Ministry. Nothing could ruin her mood, not even when someone bumped into her, making her spill her latte over her robes.  _ This is what happens when you’ve had the night of your life. And give him a shot of his own medicine. _

He deserved the title of the sex god, oh  _ yes ma'am. He's like Mozart with a Minuet, the man knows how to play the buttons… _ She giggled in the middle of the hallway, drawing some weird looks around her. But she couldn’t care, to the point she even caught herself whistling.

She entered her office and was surprised to find a bouquet of white lilies sitting on her desk. "Malfoy, you are fast…Lilies, I'm no virgin, you git, you chose it wrong." She picked up the small card attached to one stem but smelled the flowers first.

She was about to open the card, but a knock on her door demanded her focus, “Yes?”

“It’s me, Harry, can I come in?” She opened the door herself, hugging her most favourite wizard;  _ her second most favourite, nowadays at least. _ The thought made her smile wickedly once more.

Harry smirked, "You look like the cat that got the cream. Why are you in such a good-mood this morning?"

She shook her head, with pursed lips, “No, nothing. I’m just happy.”

Harry looked intently at her, “Does this happiness have anything to do with a certain ferret?”

Hermione held a hand against her breast, feignedly offended, “How dare you?”

The wizard held a hand up, “I suspect a TMI-issue. Don’t need to know the details, sister.” He jerked the chin towards the card. “He’s sending you flowers? Lilies? Does he think you’re a virgin?”

The feigned offended face became an annoyed one fastly, "What happened to too-much-information, Harry? I haven't read-" A new knock on her door, revealed a tanned wizard, "Blaise, do please join us, Harry is annoying me."

Blaise frowned, “Should I return?” The crease on his forehead got deeper, “Lilies? Who the hell thinks our Hermione is innocent and virginal?”

"Maybe a certain wizard who must have satisfied my sister thoroughly. She looked like the cat that got the cream, when I arrived." Harry couldn't help it, teasing Hermione was still one of his favourite past-times.

“If it is who I think it is, nah. He knows she’s far from innocent. And he would be stupid to assume she hasn’t fooled around with your Ron.” Blaise was grinning now, circling a finger, “Wasn’t there a rumour about you and Mister Krum?” Harry nodded, loving the way this conversation was heading.

"Well, thank you, Harry, Zabini. What is it with you guys?" She sat on the nearest chair, sighing deep and loud. Finally, she flipped the card open, letting her eyes roam over the curled handwriting. Her face, however, lost the light blush entirely; her eyes widened.

Harry dropped his teasing demeanour, “What did Malfoy write?”

"It's not Draco." They exchanged looks, and Harry went full Auror-mode instantly. He stretched his hand, requesting the card and she handed it over to him, with a shaky hold. Blaise read over Harry's shoulder.

Blaise cleared his throat, “I guess playtime is done.”

Harry read aloud,

_ “Would hate to see a pretty witch get hurt, during a fight that does not concern her. _

_ Stay away, before these flowers become my gift at your grave.” _

Hermione gulped before commenting, “Lilies are also funeral flowers…”

Blaise shook his head, "He warned you, witch. You were bringing his problems to your doorstep."

“And what exactly do you expect me to do? Ignore him? Knowing full well he’s in trouble and turn  the other cheek?” Hermione was tired of hearing the same shite on repeat, “Zabini, if you think a bouquet of flowers with a threat is going to stop me, then you don’t know me at all,  _ wizard. _ ”

Harry intervened, “This is an unmistakable threat, Hermione. You shouldn’t take this so lightly.”

“And since when have I walked away-”

He wasn’t done, “But-” 

"But nothing, Harry. They came after you, and I got caught in your crossfire. Have I walked away, Harry?" Her finger poked in his chest, "The question is, whose flowers are they? And how did they get here?"

"I don't recognise the writing." Blaise concluded, "And I think you should warn Draco about this." Her hand dismissed it, "Why not, Granger? He needs to know. They are actively telling you to back off, or they'll hurt you. He has the right to know."

“Do you know what he’ll do, Blaise? He’ll disappear, and only Godric will know where.” Her rational sense was agreeing with Blaise, but her emotional side was fearing the outcome.

"He could surprise you." Harry sent a silent message to the other wizard while throwing a guess at Draco's reaction, "If he cares that way about you, which I suspect he does - even if Draco hasn't labelled it yet, he might stay and protect you."

“Or, he’ll disappear with the northern sun, thinking I’ll be safer if he’s out of the picture. This is not solving a problem, this is using the easy, cowardly way out and hope it will solve by itself.”

"I recommend you review those thoughts and label them correctly. This whole issue has become much more than just doing the right thing, Hermione."

“Don’t be daft, Harry.”

"And don't be a coward, Hermione. Draco needs to know, and I strongly advise you to decide upon your feelings based on what his decision will be to deal with the whole issue." Harry did not beat around the bush, and Blaise followed his reasoning silently. The Slytherin hoped, from the bottom of his heart, that his snake-brother would make the right choice. In front of him was a witch, willing to go through fire to save the blond. Women like these were hard to find. Behind the witches back, he signed Harry that he was going to make a certain call.

-oOo-

“Blaise.”

“Man, we have a problem.” Blaise had no patience left and grabbed the bull by the horns. “Your witch is being threatened.”

It was silent for few seconds before a wave of swear words followed like a waterfall. "Fuck. I told her to stay put. But the witch never listened to me. Shite, fuck...Double fuck...I should leave the country, they'll sto-"

“If you leave, not only will you confirm Potter that you are still a first-class coward; you will also lose the greatest chance in your life at a decent happy family life. At a life with one of the most amazing witches alive. Don’t disappoint me, Draco. Stop fleeing for once and fight back.” The volume of Blaise’s voice rose at every word. “Stop thinking you don’t deserve the witch or that you are alone in this world. Fuck, Draco, you have me, you have her and even Saint Potter at your side.”

“If something happens…”

"Running away will not solve the problem. You are disillusioning yourself if you think she'll stop fighting for your cause. If something happens while you're on the run, you'll never forgive yourself. Mark my words, Draco."

“What do I do?” The blond wizard was torn, between anger and fear. “What do I do, Blaise?”

“Start by getting your blond arse here, so we can finally start working on a plan. You, me, her and Potter. Maybe Pansy too…”

“Leave Pansy out of this.”

“Brother, she’s already in it, thanks to your lady.” Blaise’s anger was melting, almost certain Draco was finally listening to his reasoning. “When are you arriving?”

“Give me ten minutes.”

-oOo-

The three moved from Hermione's office to Harry's, and their company had enlarged from three to five. Harry brought Ron in, and Blaise hadn't been able to withhold Pansy.

The bouquet had been delivered by a courier, that one of Hermione's assistants had brought in to her office. As of immediately, Harry issued an order to have every delivery, no matter what kind to be checked by his department before it got to Hermione. 

Ron uttered, “Hermione shouldn’t stay alone anymore. You’ll have to move in with Harry or me, as long as it’s needed.”

Her chin jerked in a typical Hermione-way.“The hell I will. As it happens, I like my privacy very much.”

“But Hermione, your privacy won’t protect your life. Harry, tell her. Tell her that she has to follow our request.” He was getting worked up, gesturing big while he spoke. 

This was Ron as she knew him. He meant it well, but she hated when he went dictator-wise on her, demanding her surrender. Her eyes spit fire, finger in the air, “Harry, don’t you dare! I’ve very capable of-”

“I’ll watch over her.” Four words drew the attention from the Golden Trio to the blond wizard under the threshold.

“This is your fault, ferret.” Ron’s red face invaded Draco’s personal space, hot-headed as ever.

"Weasley, for this one time, I agree with you." The matter-of-factly tone shut up the ginger-haired wizard. Even Harry grew surprised, thinking to himself  _ I’ll be damned, these are epic words. _ "Hermione, you are refusing a right suggestion. Therefore, you force one of us to camp at your house. Regardless of whether you want it or not..." Draco purposely used her own words to make his point. "From the four wizards here, I'm the most suited one. Two of them have families," pointing obviously at Harry and Ron, "Blaise is a single, like me. But the last thing you want to do is come in between the unresolved tension between a couple who has an on-and-off relationship." Draco raised a hand to stop Harry from adding, while Blaise and Pansy glanced at each other, secretly. "I may not have fought in a while, but the nasty tricks I learned back in time, aren't lost. I'm a great duelist, and I'm more than capable of protecting you." 

Blaise and Pansy looked at the ground with a ghost of a smile on their faces. Harry looked Draco straight in the eye, nodding in acknowledgement, while Ron was still debating on his next move. Hermione was dumbstruck.

Draco cleared his throat, "They caught me the last time because I chose not to fight back. Which now clearly sounds like a stupid decision from my side." He waited for someone to speak.

_ Draco in my house 24/7? We'll see about that, I don't need a bodyguard. And yet...Imagine the amount of sex! Holy shit! _ Somehow he thought the same by the looks he threw her.  _ Busted! _

She giggled behind her hand, and all eyes turned to her, two pairs in confusion, two others smiling conspicuously and the silver one, outright promising with a smirk.

Hermione decided to drop a bomb, “Then I think I should contact my other source, update them on the new developments and ask if they have learned more.

Harry inclined his head slightly, “Who’s your other source?”

She waited for just a second longer before answering, "Lucius Malfoy."

-oOo-

“Granger, are you completely daft?” Draco was finally alone with Hermione in her office. 

Their gathering had ended in  confused and heated arguments, on how wise it was for the Gryffindor witch to include a former Death Eater into the mess. Draco had refrained from comments, chewing first on the consequences of her actions and his fathers' involvement. He hadn't spoken to the man in more than ten years. Their last words were said in anger, and Draco knew none of the two would ever apologise to the other. The reason: the godforsaken Malfoy pride.

“No.”

“Why the hell did you include my father into this? Has he even accepted your request?”

“No.”

“Witch, give me more than a no.”

“No.” He paced back and forth, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves before he would do something rash. Hermione decided to give him some more intel, “He didn’t accept it. Your mother forced him.”

He spun around in seconds, incredulous, "What?"

“Your mother made it very clear that a no was not acceptable as an answer. I would never have guessed that she was the boss in their marriage.” Her smile was huge at the memory

“She isn’t.”

“She is, from my point of view. You should have seen her...standing straight and determined.” She giggled, “She bossed your father around and even told him to sit down.”

Draco wondered for a second if Hermione was drunk, “My mother does not boss around.”

Hermione snorted, “Your mother described your father as a big bulldog who barks louder than he bites. Hats off for Mrs. Malfoy.” 

Draco smiled now with pride, "I regret I've missed it." Soon his smile faded, "I haven't spoken to her in a while since I've returned."

Hijacking his arm, she dragged him, without hesitation, to the Floo, “There’s a reason to stop postponing things.” Destination: house of hell, also known as Malfoy Manor.


	15. Grumpy Cat vs Meditating Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tuesday, sweethearts! Enjoy the newest chapter. My eternal dedication to Marlygrl94!

**It's tuesday, sweethearts! Enjoy the newest chapter. My eternal dedication to Martee98!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Grumpy Cat vs Meditating Dragon**

When the floo at Malfoy Manor roared, announcing the arrival of two persons, Hermione had to hold the man's hand in a vice hold to prevent him from returning to their starting point.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Draco? Man it up, damn it." Hermione was incredulous, here she was once again, in the house from her worst nightmares and it was the man - born under this roof - who behaved like a frightened child.

She heard him hum, in a language she couldn't discern. "Malfoy," she bit, "Draco, what the hell are you saying? You're driving me barmy! Stop right now with this behaviour. Are you singing?"

"No, Granger. I'm meditating." He kept the words from the temple flowing as a mantra through his mouth, to keep his sanity in check and control the urge to leave this place.

"You meditate?" She felt his forehead with the back of her hand, "Hmm, no. No fever." Holding his chin between thumb and forefinger, she forced his head down, at her level, "Follow my finger, Malfoy." He frowned but did as asked, "No concussion."

"What are you doing?" She wasn't making any sense, but he grew tense when he heard footsteps approach.

"You are meditating in a weird language. I'm checking if you are hurt, or becoming ill."

Draco jerked away from her, "Yes, Granger. I was meditating, in Thai to be precise, something I learned during my stay at the Temple, from the monks over there. I need to stay calm and keep myself centred."

"My son lived with the monks? Tell me, son. Did you clothe yourself in one of their orange robes and shave your head too?." The father couldn't look more down on his offspring, with so much disdain in his eyes. A mouth hook even twitched with contempt.

The younger wizard took a deep breath, but stared straight into the eyes of his father, "Yes, Father. I have. More than a year to be precise. You should give it a try. Learn what life is about, learn to focus on what really matters in life. It would do you good."

His words barely left his mouth, before his face was pushed against the crook of a female neck, her arms snaked around his frame, "Oh, Draco."

Hermione retreated a few steps to allow mother and son some privacy, as much as possible. But his hand shot out and held hers tight. She jerked it away a few times to no avail.

"Mother."

"Shut it, Draco. I've missed you, I've missed my son. Give me this much." She held him tighter, scenting his body odour, her hands smoothing his hair as if he was still a toddler.

"Woman, stop being pathetic." Lucius swallowed the rest of his sentence, the deadly look on his wife's face was a spot-on warning. The witch straightened up, grasped her son's hand and hauled him into a familiar sitting room.

"Missy!" The house elf appeared with a startle, "Bring us tea and Master Draco's favourite biscuits, the lemon ones. Thank you, Missy." Hermione suspected the thank you to be something Narcissa did to please her.

The matriarch pushed her son into the bigger settee, pointing at Hermione to sit at his side, while Narcissa herself took the remaining place. A small chin jerk later, and Lucius sat in the assigned armchair.

"Son, next time, you'll have to tell me all about your travels, what you did in that temple of yours, your stay at the Fjords, in Russia and America." Hermione's curiosity picked at every destination _, I want to hear all about this too._  Her thoughts got interrupted by Narcissa's further inquiries, "Now I want to know, why are you here?

Tea was served, and the blond snatched a biscuit, nibbling on the cookie before answering. "Hermione received a threat, and I'm here because she wanted to talk to father. Enlight him on the newest development and ask if he knew more." He threw the witch in question an accusation look, still not believing she took such reckless decisions.

Narcissa shifted her focus to her husband, "And, have you?" Three pairs of eyes stared at him. "Did the cat eat your tongue Lucius, or are you playing the pouting toddler game again?"

Lucius was checking his nails, holding up a finger to admire the perfect manicure. "Love of my life. Believe it or not, I still know how to pull strings, my dear. And I've learned a few things."

"Tell us, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione sat on the edge of her seat.

Blond eyebrows hid under a frown, "Oh, it's Mr. Malfoy now? A few days ago it was just Malfoy."

Draco snorted, "Can you come to the point? What did you learn?"

"I visited some friends at Knockturn Alley. You see, Miss Granger, the house arrest from the Ministry has some loops. Which ones exactly, forgive me for keeping those to myself." The condescending smile was telling. "For instance, you were attacked by a Gibbons, who followed a direct order from Rowle." He cleared his throat before continuing, Lucius enjoyed the way they ate from his hand at this point. "There's a price on your head, Draco, because if they come after me, it would be too obvious and not satisfying enough." Narcissa gasped much like Hermione did, Draco's face froze, and Lucius was no longer passive. Hermione dared almost to say, Lucius was severely riled up. "Their plan seems to be: kill you and let me live with the knowledge that I'm responsible."

"Why?" Draco's voice was strained.

"Killing you and letting me live with the guilt, is for them the ultimate punishment for turning on our Dark L-"

"Malfoy, it's Voldemort, the name is Voldemort!" Hermione seethed, "Fear of the name only feeds the fear for the thing itself!"

Lucius inclined his head and corrected, "Voldemort. As I was saying, the ultimate punishment for turning on Voldemort would be taking your life as payment. You're nothing but a pawn in this war against us, the Malfoy's."

"As always, I'm the one who pays for your actions, right, Father?" Draco's tone was acid. "No matter what I do, no matter how much I try. I'll always pay for your mistakes."

"This time, you did nothing wrong, and you're not alone, Draco." Hermione pulled him out of his downward spiral, squeezing his knee in not such a soft way.

"Miss Granger, no matter how much I hate to admit, I must agree with you." His grey eyes were piercing, "I have learned there's an underground group rising to the top, to restore the fear the Dark L...I mean Voldemort." He glanced quickly at Hermione, "Their wish is to bring back the terror Voldemort created."

Hermione snorted, "Pff, they want to spread Voldemort's terror without Voldemort himself? Hasn't the magical world spilt enough blood yet? Haven't they learned the lesson yet?"

"Miss Granger, I urge you to stop with this new hobby of yours, making me agree with you the entire time. Their first step in their plan is, make me suffer the loss of my son, showing to the world what happens to traitors."

Narcissa smiled sly at Lucius remark, she appreciated the fire and the spirit of this younger witch.

"Not under my watch. If need be, Dumbledore's Army will rise again. Hopefully, this time including the Slytherin house, fighting for the right cause. We need peace among us." She faced Draco, "This is becoming bigger than you, Draco. We need to eradicate this evil by the root before it gets the chance to grow the seed." Hermione pondered for a second before addressing Lucius, "What's the role of Theo in all this?"

"Stupid jealousy of my punishment versus his father's. He has heard rumours, nothing else. My sources have independently confirmed that Theodore is not in the higher council of this new dark group. I believe he's showing off so he can be accepted." Lucius checked his nails once again, "Corner him and he'll back down. He doesn't have the spine his father has."

"Bless Salazar for that." Draco was already planning, "Means we still have a chance to turn him around."

"I agree, Draco. We should pay him a visit together." Hermione suggested but was immediately cut off by the blond wizard.

"Not a chance. It could get dark very quickly, I don't want you there." The look she gave him was much telling. And it was completely the opposite of his intentions,  _Damn stubborn woman._  "Are you suicidal?"

"No, but I'm no coward either. We go together, or I go alone later. It's up to you."

Narcissa tried to intervene, "Draco may be right, Miss Granger. Yet, he should take your friend with you." A dark look from Draco forced her to elaborate, "Not that my son can't handle Theodore, Miss Granger, but maybe your friend Potter can make a statement towards my son's friend. Former friend." Talking wasn't so easy with the son shooting dark glares at his mother.

Hermione shrugged, "If he goes with Harry, then I concede and will stay behind. But you're not going alone, Draco. Forget it!" He stuck his tongue out in a sudden move, "That's so adult of you, Draco. Really mature." He shrugged back and popped a new biscuit in his mouth.

Hermione focussed on his father, "Lucius, have you learned more? Give us a suggestion for of our course of action."

The Malfoy patriarch shot her an annoyed glare, "Maybe pay a visit at Borgins with your Auror friend, shake the tree a little. Force them out in the open so you can catch them."

"As if the dark force is made up of a courageous army. Don't make me laugh, Malfoy. Is that the best you can do?"

"For now, it's the best I can offer you, Miss Granger."

"She's receiving death threats." Draco looked his father straight in the eye. Narcissa pursed her face of concern.

"Then I urge you to start working on an offensive attack. And which kind of threats exactly were they?"

"White lilies."

Narcissa remarked, "The perfect funeral flowers, symbolises innocence."

"It reeks of Theodore. A real death threat from a Dead Eater would entangle something with a curse or involve blood. Not some stupid flowers." Lucius felt he was lecturing toddlers.

Hermione pierced Draco's forearm, "If you and Harry don't pay the bastard a visit, then I will. With or without you."

"I forbid you to approach Theo alone, Hermione."

"Then it's a good thing that I don't listen to you."

-oOo-

They were back at her apartment, both rattled out.

"Granger, you are not facing Theo alone, bloody witch."

"Watch me!" She returned to the floo and headed the Ministry, followed by an enraged wizard who grabbed her by her sleeve when he caught up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Hermione cut her loose, "Pay your former friend a visit, join me if you wish, stay here if you don't. I'm not cowering behind a stupid bouquet of flowers." She headed to her office, picked up the flowers without its vase, not even worrying about the wet trail she left and was on her way to Theodore's office.

His secretary tried to stop her up, but one well placed mean stare from Hermione and the frightened woman stepped aside; Hermione's determination burned hot, and the witch entered Theo's room without notice.

The Slytherin wizard was caught by surprise and jumped in his chair, startled by the brutal way Hermione slammed the flowers on his desk. "Nott. Let me return your gift. I admire your concern, but next time you threaten me, I'll show you exactly what this witch can do with a wand. Legally."

Theo's eyes flashed nervously between Hermione and Draco who remained under the threshold with his arms crossed.

"I give you exactly one minute to come up with an explanation for this or I'll send Harry a Patronus asking him to apprehend you, for threatening a member of the Ministry." Theo gulped visibly. "Please don't hold your tongue, Nott." Hermione took out her wand with many regards. "Fine, my otter will be happy to…"

Theo used every single trick of the trade to evade the question, "Oh puhlease, Granger. You are clearly shagging him, look at how he follows you like a puppy, so obvious. For someone who cursed your existence like he did in the past, you are quite forgiving… His dick must be magical."

His last words came out gurgling, as Draco pushed his wand against Theo's throat, "I would answer the lady and leave the nasty comments out." Draco released some of the pressure, thanks to a silent plea of Hermione in his arm. "I believe you just lost twenty seconds, start talking!"

"What did you promise her, Draco? Trinkets? An interesting donation perhaps, for her spiw-ish program? Or is it your daddy who's riding the bit-"

Theo's breath was cut by a hard squeezing hand around his neck, the wizard found himself a few inches higher than the floor. The move happened in a blur for Hermione, and she had a hard time calming her blond wizard, "Draco, let him loose. Don't force Harry to put you away for attacking him. He wants to rile you up, be better than him." Her voice only reached her destination after a few tries, his view blurred red from rage. "Draco, release him."

His few deep breaths brought him peace, and he released his prey abruptly, the other wizard crumpling on the floor, coughing, while his hands grasped at his throat. The force of Draco's hold left red marks on the pale skin. "Last warning, Nott."

Theo's gaze was filled with pure hate, when he stared at Draco, "When Rowle finishes you, I'll be sitting front row to watch. But your bitch might go first, to teach you a lesson."

Draco heard Hermione send the Patronus to Harry, and used a body bind spell on Theo to keep him in check, while they waited. Inching closer to his former friends' ears, he spoke icely, "I'll never know what I did wrong for you to hate me like that. But if you ever try to hurt her, I'll make you regret your existence."

Harry arrived with a few extra Aurors in tow. Draco gave a shortcut version, without omitting any detail of Theo's involvement regarding the flowers. He would reveal later his father's newest intel, but for now, he had more urgent matters to deal with.

His fingers snaked around his stubborn witch's arm, squeezing slightly harder than needed, "Come with me, Granger." She could hardly follow his pace. However she bet, he wasn't going to shag her against the wall in this mood.  _Oh, balls._


	16. Stubbornness gets lectured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking my Marlygrl94 for cleaning up my grammar mess.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not responsible for burned food, nor do I own anything you recognise. Only the plunny is mine.

##  **Chapter 16: Stubbornness gets lectured.**

"Tell me you've learned something out of this encounter." He was seething, more out of anger than out of concern. He flooed them to her apartment, and they were now in her living room, facing each other.

 

Hermione shrugged, "I've learned I need to refresh my duelling talents. It's been a while since I had to use them."

 

"And that's all you've learned? That you need a refresher course in duelling?" Magic fizzled all around him, forget the concern, anger was consuming him. The threats were real, and they were now extended to Hermione. "Is this all a joke to you? Have you stopped for a second to think about the consequences of your irrational acting? You aren't immortal, Granger. Use that fucking brain of yours and think twice before you head over heels into danger."

 

She stared blankly at him, “I’m not afraid, and I’ll not cower for a threat. And your angry face doesn’t scare me either, Draco. Tone your glare down. If you think I’ll stay indoors, crying like a damsel in distress, try again.” She was getting tired of his ranting, “I’ll find Rowle, with or without your help, and kill this thing by its root. The difference between then and now is they don’t have a powerful wizard like Voldemort. This is wishful thinking, enhancing terror is easy enough unless you bring them out in the open. Now I call this a plan.”

 

Instead of calming him down, her plan only infuriated Draco more, and he snapped. In a blurred series of movements, he shoved her against the wall, “Listen to me, witch. I don’t know why you’re behaving this daft, but I want you to listen carefully. You barged into my life.” She was about to retort but refrained under his blazing glare. “You barged into my life, my mind and my body. I don’t know what it is exactly, but it’s something I want to explore further. I can’t do that if I have to bury you six feet under the ground. Keep me in your mind before you do anything rash, jeopardising your life.” Draco gave her no time to rebut, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.

 

Underneath him, she melted into his body, moaning. His hands touched her everywhere, leaving trails of fire on her skin. Their clothes vanished with a spell when he released her just long enough to mutter the words before demanding her lips once again. Picking her up in one smooth motion, Draco wrapped her legs around his waist and entered her body in one fluid thrust.

 

Draco seemed possessed in the hungry way he claimed her body, his hips rutting into her at a maddening pace. She responded in kind, sucking his skin into her mouth, biting him on his shoulder and earlobe. Hermione held on for dear life, as he showed her no mercy, Draco’s face was one of a man with a mission, consume her.

 

He kept her gaze fixed on him, while his thumb started a ruthless attack on her clit, while his cock pistoned deep into her core, consuming her. His free hand pinched her taut nipple, and her mewl was swollen by his mouth, as his tongue mimicked the rutting of his cock inside her walls. It was all too much, "Oh fuck, Jesus..."

 

"It's Draco, witch. I'm fucking you into this wall, not your Jesus." He fought for control but failed miserably, feeling Hermione tighten her quim around his member, "I can't hold it much longer, oh fuck...Salazar's tits, Granger I want you to come, cum with me, woman...I can't...fuck!"

 

His explosion triggered hers, and her legs wrapped tighter around his hips, pushing him deeper inside, and she whimpered from pleasure. Draco buried his face in her shoulder, still jerking inside her, riding the last shockwaves. When his brain rebooted, he asked her, "Do you need to cast an anti-conception spell?"

 

"I'm on a potion." Her hands caressed his back in soothing moves and rose to mess with his hair before cupping his face, to make him look at her, "I'm not taking unnecessary risks, but I want this to end because  _ I _ want to explore  _ this _ as well, Draco. I’m not looking for a fuck buddy,  _ buddy _ .” She wiggled herself free, and headed to the shower, pulling him behind her. “I need to clean the mess streaming down my thighs, and you’re going to rub my back.”

 

-oOo-

 

He complied under the stream of hot water, rubbing her scalp as he washed her hair. “Draco.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Hermione rubbed against his chest, “Shower sex has always been one of my fantasies…”

 

His muffled “Minx,” was the last she heard before he slammed her again against a wall.

 

-oOo-

 

Hermione and Draco accepted Harry’s request to meet him for dinner at Grimmauld Place, and discuss the events that followed Theo’s arrest and set out a plan. 

 

The changed dynamic between Hermione and Draco didn't escape Harry's attention, nor Ginny's for that matter, but he refrained from commenting. His sister was old enough to make her own decisions, he would intervene if necessary. However, the blond's actions made him think that intervention may not be needed at all. Mentally he shrugged, she deserved happiness. Harry elaborated, "We are keeping Theodore in custody to rile him up and maybe draw others out. He says he bought the flowers but didn't write the note. A cross-check with his handwriting corroborates his allegations, and I can't keep him under arrest for much longer. Yet, you never know, they might fear Nott's loose lips."

 

Draco shook his head, “They are not that stupid Potter, and according to my dear father, Theo belongs in the bottom level of the food chain.”

 

Ron spoke with his mouth full, "We need to press our contacts at Knockturn Alley." He swallowed fast, under Hermione's scrutinising glare, "Borgins and all the others, there must be a vermin who'll talk."

 

“I have a team ready for a raid tomorrow, Ron.” He flushed his latest bite with a swig of butterbeer, “In the meantime, Malfoy, your father. Has he told you more?”

 

“My father did suggest, to pay a visit to Borgins. Their plan is to reinstate Voldemort's fear upon the Wizardry community.”

 

“They lack Voldemort for that.”

 

Hermione issued a warning, “What if they have someone who we aren’t aware of? I thought the same, Harry, and I fear we could be acting complacent. Until further notice, we shouldn’t underestimate the counterpart.”

 

“Granger has a point, Potter.” She threw him a look at the use of her last name. “Rowle and Rockwood aren’t powerful enough to pull that kind of move, we need to be sure there’s no unknown factor in the mix.”

 

Harry pondered over Draco's words, "You both make valid points. We should see if tomorrow brings new leads. I'm just so fucking tired of fighting. I wish one day to be issuing parking fines for misplaced broomsticks, instead."

 

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the newest Quidditch game, the three men realising in the end that they had more in common than first thought. 

 

-oOo-

 

On their way back home - Hermione insisted on walking, to enjoy the lovely night sky - she nagged his brain out, "What was that about Granger? While you fuck my brains out, it's all Hermione, but in front of my friends, you're all last names?

 

He pinched her arse, "When I fuck your brains out, as you put it so eloquently, my brain only focus on the beautiful witch under my body. In your friends' company, I see the swot I've always known. Especially when you go into lecture-mode."

 

She punched him in his upper arm, “Funny. I didn’t lecture you tonight.”

 

"I'm reacting pro-actively…" He gave her a cheeky grin. They were so wrapped up in their bantering that they failed to notice their shadow. When Draco stopped to swipe her into his arms and kiss her deeply, two shapes appeared and pulled a black bag over their heads.

 

"FUCK. HERMIONE!" Draco fought back, with all his might, but took first a few nasty punches in the belly. One of his assailants pushed him onto the ground, kicking him viciously wherever his foot landed, but nothing deterred the blond from striking back. He freed one of his hands, catching the leg of the other wizard and pulled swiftly, the sound of crushing bone hitting the street echoing in the air.

 

Releasing himself from his constraint, Draco held Hermione's attacker in a stranglehold until the man went unconscious, dropping him like a sack of potato. With a tight fist, he punched the other guy in the face, breaking the nose. He continued, putting out a left to cross with a right until he felt satisfied with the outcome. Draco shackled the three assailants with a body bind spell before he attended to his witch.

 

Hermione bled from a cut right above her eyebrow, "Hermione, Granger, where do you feel pain?" His eyes roamed over her face, checking everywhere for hidden wounds. His hands touched every inch of her body, worried. As his fingers stroked over her side, Hermione flinched. He spoke to her in a soft voice, "You don't have internal bleedings, love. But I fear for bruises, and there's this nasty cut right above your eye." His anxiety didn't slow down. Instead, he covered her cheeks with kisses, holding her tight against his frame. "Do me a favour, Hermione. Send your Potter a Patronus, tell him to come here and take care of these vermin. I would do it myself, but I seem unable to cast one." He held her again at arm's length, to have a good look at her before smothering her against his chest. "Fuck, I was so worried."

 

"Can I cast the Patronus, or are you going to keep me locked in your arms?" He grinned shakily and released his hold long enough for her to fulfil his request. Seconds later, Harry arrived with Ron in tow, accessing the scene quickly. 

Harry insured himself first of Hermione’s health, “I’m okay Harry. I took a blow or two, but Draco was able to defend me.”

 

“Are you hurt Hermione?” The wizard repeated Draco’s actions, running his hands over her arms, cupping her face gently to look for the hidden wounds. A little more calm to see it was all not that bad, he kept his arm around her shoulder, while he spoke directly to Draco, “Do you recognise any of them?” The blond shook his head, “No. And if you don’t mind, I would like to take her home with me, and take care of her cut.”

 

Harry surprised his former nemesis, when he extended his hand, "Thank you, Malfoy. Draco." The greeting was accepted, and the Gryffindor sent them on their way, "I'll take care of this. Look after her, please."

 

Later in bed, he watched her sleep, her soft snoring bringing a faint smile to his face. One of his fingers shoved a rebel curl away from her face, ghosting over the healing cut, thanks to the essence of Dittany Neville brought to his place earlier. Her bruises were fading too, thanks to an experimental arnica salve courtesy of the same wizard.

 

But neither his heart or mind settled down. He felt panic, the kind he experienced when his Mother was tortured by Voldemort to prove a point. This time he didn't fear his mother's health, but that of Hermione. He forgot to use his wand in the beginning, the panic became the rage, and his anger could only find peace by inflicting physical pain on the other party. The sounds of bones breaking were his reward. Using magic would never feel this satisfactory. 

 

It had to end, but it felt as if this was just the beginning. Keeping his witch out of harm’s way might be the hardest job of all.

 

Her leg claimed its spot over his waist, it was like she guessed his trail of thoughts.


	17. Backrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always grateful for Marlygrl94's polishing work.

##  **Chapter 17: Backrooms**

 

The three pawns who attacked Draco and Hermione were no more or less than pawns, bribed to attack the two, and kidnap them into an address nearby Knockturn Alley. They couldn't provide names, and aside from that address, no other information which could be useful.

 

The swipe of the provided location was also fruitless. Whoever was the handler, knew the task had failed. 

 

Draco didn't recognise any of the faces, nor did Lucius, who was brought by a special floo transport to a secret location inside the Ministry. Convincing the patriarch to cooperate, took some effort and substantial threats from Narcissa before Lucius complied. The amount of power Narcissa had over her husband was surprising Hermione more every day.

 

Draco's mother caught her inquisitive eye and answered honestly, "Miss Granger, you are wondering why I didn't step up during the Dark Lord's time. I can't blame you for the assumption. I'm doing it now, exactly because of what happened back then, under my roof. Because I'm tired of Lucius’ bad decision making, how much it cost us and the consequences it had for our family." The answer surprised Hermione even more. Narcissa continued after a small pause. "It was time I wore the pants. Lucius simply chose what's best for him. It was accepting, or me divorcing him. He almost destroyed our family once, I'm not giving him a second chance." Narcissa inched closer to Hermione for the next words, "Between you and me, Miss Granger, I suspect my husband likes being bossed around by his wife. Plus Malfoy men have a tendency for overdramatics, too."

 

The two women shared a knowing smile. One Draco spotted and didn’t trust one bit. When the perfect opportunity arose, he asked her straightforward, “What was that between my mother and you? What were you two scheming?”

 

“Wouldn’t you love to know, eh, Draco…”  _ This was fun _ , “It was a woman thing. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Sounds much reassuring...not!”  _ His mother and his witch conspiring together is never a good sign. Wait a minute. Where did ‘his witch’ come from? _ This last thought kept him busy for a while.

 

-oOo-

 

With their wands at ready, Draco and Harry entered the Starry Prophesier, silencing the bell above the door immediately, before it could give away their presence. Several glass cases surrounded the two, displaying various objects of questionable origin. They stepped around, quietly, taking in the surroundings before Harry gestured Draco the presence of a door.

 

The choice of location for an Auror swipe came from a few suggestions by their informants. The owner of Starry was possibly cooperating with the new underground group, and Harry decided to give it a shot. Draco joined him, due to his insight concerning Knockturn Alley in general.

 

Draco reached for the doorknob, Harry kept his wand in hand, prepared for any eventuality. The door handle cracked - a sound they couldn't muffle - and it gave away their presence. Both wizards winced. A rope shooting spell later prevented the escape of a weird looking man.

 

Their prisoner had long greasy grey hair, a wrinkled face carrying the traces of alcohol and tobacco abuse, and had the balls to smile his toothless grin at Draco. “Look who’s here in my shop, the Malfoy heir. I heard you were being hunted.”

 

Draco smiled venomously, jerking his chin, “Is that so? What else can you tell us?”

 

“A new generation of the Dark Lord’s alliance is rising, to reinstate the supremacy of the Purebloods on the Wizardry world.” Sanity was not something Harry or Draco heard in the man’s speech. “Blood traitors and turncoats are treated the same as mudbloods.” The man strongly reminded Harry of Peter Pettigrew’s insane face. “It will be magnificent.”

 

Resisting the urge to hurt the man, Draco interrogated further, “And who’s this mighty wizard?”

 

“Oh, Mr. Malfoy, turncoats don’t get access to this kind of information. Not even I, Gregorius, a loyal servant of this Lord’s legacy.”

 

“He’s speaking the truth, Draco. He doesn’t know.” Harry used Legilimency while Draco kept the man talking, “He’s expressing hear-say, nothing he actually assisted.” 

 

"Another dead end, then?" Draco had trouble calming his nerves. Being accused as a turncoat affected him profoundly, but not as much as hearing that offensive word being used again, to describe Hermione.

 

"Not really, Draco. We need to work on your skills to notice the little details, man. He kept looking at a certain place." Harry motioned the blond to follow, and his assumptions were confirmed by the squirming of their prisoner. Harry patted the panels on the wall, but Draco found the lever first, "Just like my father's private office, full of hidden levers." Draco pulled at a distinctive hardcover.

 

It lead to a secret passage and with the help of  _ Lumos _ , both wizards followed the way. Draco's wand as the lantern while Harry kept his ready to use. At the end of the mouldy corridor, Harry used the rusty handle to open the door cautiously. 

The room before them brought long forgotten memories to Draco from the time when Voldemort used to hibernate at the Manor. Liquor, tobacco, sweat and something else indistinguishable. On the floor was traces of dried blood; and against the wall was a cauldron that hadn't been cleaned in ages. Claiming the centre of the room stood a long wooden table and several chairs which had seen better days.

 

Draco extinguished his Lumos, though both remained prepared to act. Yet, the room was quiet as a mouse, aside from a light rumour coming from a lower floor. Draco approached the table and saw some written parchments, "Potter, here."

 

A quick glance taught both wizards about a set-up to be rolled out, “Tomorrow, Draco. Tomorrow, they are planning on unleashing some kind of poisonous potion at a specific corner of Diagon Alley.”

 

“This way, they will attack any Pureblood present.”

 

"I guess the casualties will be labelled as blood traitors…" Harry was apprehensive, the release of an unknown poison, could have devastating repercussions

 

“Harry, this is a three pages long parchment. Maybe there’s a clue…” Draco copied the plans, stored it inside his back pocket and motioned Harry to move forward. As silently as they could, they continued until they found a staircase leading down. Without another choice, they headed downstairs and found themselves in a dark corner inside The White Wyvern pub.

 

Harry applied a disillusion charm quickly on both of them, their presence would raise several red flags. They were outnumbered against an attack, that much was clear. Luckily they made it out, and in the space of a few minutes, both wizards were back at the Ministry and were surrounded by Hermione, Blaise and Ron, who were analysing the copied plans from earlier.

 

"We can't perform a thorough evacuation at the cross-section between Broomstix and Gringotts bank. not with the number of people travelling every day." Ron named the first of the long list of problems.

 

“Do we even know which kind of potion they are using?” Blaise laid his finger on the second. As all the head shook, he cursed, “Fuck.”

 

“If this location is accurate, Pansy’s store is in the immediate proximity.” Hermione fidgeted, “We need to move her somewhere safe.”

 

Blaise dismissed her worry, “Consider it done. Pansy will not go to work tomorrow, or any other day until this is solved.”

 

Harry took charge, "Hermione, you and Draco, take this page and try to figure out what this poison might be, and if you can come up with an antidote of some kind." He focused on Blaise, "You'll bring Pansy into safety, yet we can't do more without giving away of our knowledge." 

 

The tanned Slytherin nodded, “I understand. What else?”

 

"Ron and I will set up a team of Auror's to protect as many civilians as we can. We count on you two, Hermione and Draco, to find us a way to neutralise whatever they'll be spreading." Harry sent everyone on their way, time was ticking fast.

 

-oOo-

 

“It speaks of an acid, which causes severe burns when inhaled.” Draco spoke aloud, “They will probably be spreading an acid which becomes airborne very quickly. The word inhaled is underlined multiple times. I guess they love this fact.”

 

“Look at what they noted, HNO3” Hermione followed the line with her finger, as they bent over Hermione’s desk. “It’s written in the Muggle Chemical notation.” She clicked her fingers, searching for the correct word. “The hmm, the hmm. Damn it, what is it called...” She turned and gesture as if the word she sought was right under her tongue. Draco found it funny to watch, though it wasn’t the time to laugh. “The periodic table, yes, fuck, finally. I hate it when I can’t come up with the correct answer. It’s from the Periodic Table, Draco. HNO3.”

 

“Okay, what does it stand for?” He did his best to follow, but Muggle chemistry wasn’t his forte.

 

“The H stands for hydrogen, the NO3 for…” She pulled quickly her iPhone to google the answer, “Here, it stands for nitrate. And if I combine both…” She faced him pale, “HNO3 stands for nitric acid, also known as aqua forte.”

 

“Now your talking English, witch. Aqua Forte is corrosive, very dangerous and highly explosive. I remember it from one of Snape’s lessons.” Glad the mystery was solved, Draco pained his brain to remember what his godfather had said further. “Uncle Severus said it dissolves in water. But if it becomes a cloud…”

 

Hermione side-eyed him, “Uncle Severus?”

 

Draco lifted his shoulder in a half shrug, "He was my godfather, Hermione. Outside Hogwarts, I called him uncle Severus. What's the problem?"

 

"None, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was so close to you." Her hand brought him to a shortstop, "I'm sorry he's gone. We never got the chance to say thank you, for all he did."

 

Draco covered her hand with his and rubbed it, “I know, but don’t worry for now. We have more urgent matters to deal with. Granger, what if it becomes a cloud?”

 

“Make it rain on it?” The speed which Draco used to cup her face and kiss her on the spot, left her speechless. Hermione blinked.

 

“We need to have several auror’s in place to perform on one side a wind tunnel to contain the cloud and prevent it from dispersing…”

 

She woke up from her daydream and completed his trail of thought, "While another group floods its centre with water until it’s solved. It's a brilliant idea, Draco!" She pulled him by his sleeve and set it on the run towards Harry's office. He followed with a vast widely grin. Her compliment did wonders to his self-confidence and was unique in its kind. He couldn't recall when someone praised him genuinely.

 

Hermione's excitement was evident in the way she shoved Harry's door open, nearly breaking it out its hinges, "Harry, Draco found it."

 

The blond commented, “She found it, I aided.”

 

"Semantics, Draco. He...I...We found it." She frowned towards Draco for breaking her train of thought. "According to the parchment, they'll be spreading HNO3" She waited for Harry to recognise the chemical elements. "C'mon, Harry, it's the muggle chemical notation, from the periodic table. Have you never paid attention during chemistry?"

"I've never had it? We joined Hogwarts for our secondary levels, remember? Chemistry is not a subject for the primary school, Hermione." Harry gave her a condescending look, "We aren't all know-it-alls like you." Draco snorted but regained his wit before he also became the object of her fire-spitting look, now focussed on Harry in full force.

 

"Oh yes, I remember Harry. You had more eyes for short skirts and Quidditch than for important knowledge." She faked a smile, "I almost forgot that I was the one who did your homework."

 

Draco muttered, "Witch one - Wizard nought."

 

“What was that, Malfoy?”

 

“Nothing, Potter. Just some private mumbling.” The blond urged the brunette to continue. “Tell your favourite wizard, what we’ve concluded.”

 

“Oh, yes. Harry. Ok, HNO3, also known as nitric acid, also known as aqua forte.” Harry looked at the two with a blank stare. “HARRY! Even Draco knows it.”

 

“I’m no idiot.” The blond bit back. “Here’s the deal, Potter. This acid, aqua forte, will most likely be spread by air. You need two teams, one who creates a wall of wind, a whirlwind, so the dispersing cloud is contained, while the other flushes the acid with severe amounts of water.”

 

“This aqua forte, what does it do?” Harry tried to access the danger.

 

“It’s a corrosive acid,” Draco explained before Hermione could lecture. He had no patience for one of those. “Snape explained it would burn you from inside-out if inhaled.”

 

“Have you put up a team already, Harry?” Hermione was thinking a step ahead.

 

“Yes, but we are spread thin. It will be possibly six or seven people at the scene.”

 

“Plus us two, Harry.”

 

“Not you, Hermione.” Harry and Draco objected simultaneously.

 

“This isn’t the time to be a gentleman, and keep me out of trouble. I’m more than a capable witch, and you need all the hands you can get, Harry. Draco.” Her eyes bore into Draco, sending a clear message. “You don’t have the luxury to deny my help. Draco, how good is Blaise with a wand?”

 

“More than capable.”

 

"Great, one more pair of hands at the scene. I suggest we keep tight surveillance and when it comes to it, each team knows what to do. Contain the acid cloud and minimise the damage. Harry, what do you think?"

 

“I think that I don’t like to have you in the danger zone, knowing you’re being targeted.”

 

“Noted. It doesn’t change a thing though. Place me strategically.”

 

“Granger, Potter has a point. While we are busy shooting wind and water at that thing, we can’t keep an eye on you.”

 

“I’ll scream very loud.”

 

Draco was losing his patience. “Witch, stop being stubborn.”

 

“Accept that I’m a fighter and will not stand at the sidelines.”

 

"Potter, can't you contain her for her own good?" That last word came strangled out of his mouth, as she dug the point of her wand at his throat.

 

“Try me, Draco. Just fucking try me.”

 

Harry tried to defuse the dangerously rising temperament of his sister. "Calm down Hermione. I agree with Malfoy. You shouldn't be out there. But I'll not be that stupid to think you'll stay indoors. Just remember, if you get into trouble…"

 

"He'll spank me, not you." Her quick rebuttal froze both wizards, who flushed from the double entendre in her words.

 

“Too much information, sister. Just too much information.” Harry squinted his eyes. 

 

Draco’s, however, glinted of promise.

 

-oOo-

 

“Will you stay for the night?” 

 

Draco brought her home, his mood still swinging between rage and arousal. Hermione question came with a plea in her eyes, head cocked to the side. He made her wait for her answer, "I don't know, will you threaten me again with your wand?"

 

“I’m temperamental, you know that. It was just a warning.”

 

He took a few steps forward until he towered over her, “I’m not your usual servant to be commanded. I have a valid point. It’s too dangerous for you, to be out there.”

 

“The dangerous issue also applies to you.”

 

“You are much more valuable than me. I’m dispensable.” 

 

His face was pushed to the side from the force of her clap, “Don’t you fucking dare to repeat those words to me, Draco. Not after how I went to great lengths to save your sorry arse, git.” Her fury was on her features, blazing hot, her eyes red-rimmed. She snapped, her fists punching against his chest, and the tears running through her cheeks, “You’re not dispensable. You matter, git. You matter to your mother. You matter...to me.”

 

He caught her fists mid air and pulled her against him, “I’m sorry, Hermione. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it. Forgive me.” He let her cry; keeping her tightly close up to his frame, and hiding his face in her brown curls. “I’m sorry, love.”

 

Draco picked her up, bridal style and brought her to her room, lowering her gently onto the bed. Hermione scooted to the side, and he crawled behind her, covering their bodies with the bed sheets. Hermione cocooned inside his arms, one serving as her pillow, while the free hand soothed her with gentle moves.

 

Hermione fell asleep, lulled by his heartbeat, but Draco remained wide awake for a little while longer. Her nervous breakdown, with him as the primary focus of her despair, impressed him deeply. To become the focus of her worry, was not something he ever thought possible. Not with their history. And still, she hadn't yet stopped fighting for him.

 

He had become used to her company. Sparring with her earlier that day about an academic issue had been more than amusing. She gave her everything but not once has she asked for something in return. And now in his arms, Hermione felt as if she belonged there, he didn't want to lose whatever this was.

 

Did this thing have a name?

 

Was this what people called your significant other? Your other half?

 

He knew the answer in his mind. How to express it, on the other hand, was a whole different ball of wax.


	18. Sizzling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankful for my Marlgrl94's beta work.

**Chapter 18: Sizzling**

  
The tension sizzled as the buzzing of electricity through wires. Every muscle strained, ready to act, ragged breaths, lumps of stress forming balls inside their stomachs. No words were said, only the sounds of a living city clacking on the pavement.

Strategically spread around the corner of Broomstix and Gringotts, six Auror's and their Head Auror kept a close eye for any suspicious movement. Draco and Hermione played the couple in love at the opposite corner, both in a sportive attire, his blond hair hidden under the hood. Though he was one and all ready for action, he didn't stop kissing her softly on the lips or her knuckles. "Doing this in public is not so bad."

Ron looked at Harry and gestured for nausea. Harry shooed him off, mouthing, "Stop it." Ron pointed an arm at the couple, and Harry showed him a zip-it in return. Both wizards inched closer. “I don’t like it. The ferret smooching our girl. No, I don’t like it.”

"Thank Merlin that it's not your call." Blaise joined their conversation, and Ron startled. "My brother is a decent man, nowadays. He paid his dues, his and those who aren't his to pay. If there's a man in this world who'll go on and beyond to save your girl, then it's him. Look beyond your eye patches and see with open eyes."

“It’s the ferret.” Ron wasn’t convinced.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you did nothing you regret." Blaise's truth tea hit a target. "I think he has proven by now, on which side he is." Seconds ticked away while dark eyes looked into blue ones, "People can change, and believe me, he’s the poster boy. Wake up and see.” He left both wizards speechless, the tanned wizard happy his best friend was clueless about the back and forth.

Harry whispered in Ron's ear, "Maybe he's right. One wrong move though…" The ginger-haired wizard smiled in agreement. Blaise rolled his eyes, he couldn't only imagine what those two were cooking up.

The early morning passed boringly slow, their lunch was consumed at their spot. Two o'clock became three, and then four. The buzz of wizards and witches leaving their working places increased. Streets grew denser of crowds. A dark wizard mingled unnoticed, but his eyes searched and found two Aurors. It didn't take long before he spotted Harry and not too far away, Ron.

He made contact with another wizard and communicated his findings silently. Despite the strong presence of the Law Enforcement, their task would be carried out. Its outcome was beyond the Auror's assumptions, thought the first man. Hiding in plain sight, without raising red flags, he waited patiently. His companion mirrored his movements. A third one placed himself strategically. And none of the magical ‘police' noticed a thing.

Draco, however, did. “Granger, I see two.”

She hugged him tighter, shifting her position to follow his line of sight. “I think three, look slightly to the left, Draco.”  
“They are waiting. For someone else, or for a certain moment?” His fingers tingle. Hermione used one of her charmed coins to notify Harry of their discovery, underlining the importance of remaining ‘oblivious’. She saw Harry roll his eyes at the unnecessary lecture, better to state the obvious than to forget the essential.

"Fuck, the stress is killing me." Draco worded her feelings correctly. Something was about to happen, but the waiting hit a nerve.

Nothing happened in a long time, and Draco started to doubt his first assumptions. That was until a familiar face entered his vision, “Fuck.”

“Draco?”

"Pray to your gods that your acid is the only thing they'll use today." His ice-cold tone froze her blood.

“Draco?” She seethed, he looked paler by the second. “Malfoy!” Hermione shook his arm harder, “Ferret, will you tell me why you look as if you’ve seen a ghost.”

His hand turned her face to the right direction quite abruptly, "Dolohov." Her breath stoked, and her memories of his ‘Dolohov-curse' showed up, the painful experience which forced her to take several potions before returning to normal. Its pain level was lower than Bellatrix's Crucio, but it came close…

The silence before the chaos was deafening.

One second ticked by.

And then the second.

Hell broke loose like a lava eruption from a volcano. Shouting everywhere, hexes fired at civilians and Aurors, a mist created out of nothing, evolving the four dark wizards as a blanket. Fighting a way between the fog was a massive hurdle, the small whirls of wind dissipated one layer or another rose it its place. It was like fighting against Goliath.

"I heard a vial break." Without hesitation, Hermione searched and found the uprising cloud of nitric acid quickly, and she rose a whirlwind around the could. But one wand's spell wasn't enough to create a sturdy wall of wind against the dangerous cloud, and Hermione felt rather than heard Draco raise the second layer to her creation.

In an unexpected twist, not one but three vials were used, and an overall wave of panic surged. Gathering all her power, Hermione pumped all her magic into her wand and enlarged her wall, supported by Draco, Blaise and three more Auror's containing with effort, the three threats. It became an impressive rotating wall of wind, like a class five tornado, also known as the finger of God. "Harry! Now!"

Five wands created a waterfall of rain at the winds' core, dissipating the danger as they had hoped. Their efforts seemed to pay off. Alas, no one paid attention to Dolohov until it was nearly too late.

“Aarghhh.” Hermione’s cry rose above the noise of water and air. She jerked painfully under the effects of the Crucio Antonin aimed at her. Her suffering only lasted for a minute. Draco spun around, "Expelliarmus.” The spell dissolved, but Dolohov was far from done. Choosing the frontal attack, he overpowered Draco, and Blaise, who came to his aid, which lead to a weakened wall of wind, as it lacked three wands to keep it alive.

Harry left his position to pull Hermione into a safety zone, "Help Draco, please, Harry." A quick nudge on her hand eased her worry, and he joined the fight between three wizards, who duelled now at a high level; Antonin stole a wand from a passer-by, sometime during the first physical confrontation. Ron doubted, lost between the will to help in the fight, and the need to keep the water raining down on the weakened cloud. The danger was diminishing, but it was still there.

The chaos was complete in the streets. Men and women ran like headless chickens, searching for the nearest safety point. In their panic, some even ran between the duelling quartet, three wizards against one. Dolohov proved to be a master at wandless magic, and not all attacks were outspoken. Draco and Harry, on the other hand, turned a majestic duo in battle, forcing Antonin to retreat.

The three unknown wizards joined the duel and tipped the scale in favour of Dolohov. A quickly in sequence performed Expelliarmus and Flipendo, disarmed and pushed Blaise backwards, at a moment's notice. Harry and Draco found themselves surrounded by dark wizards, but got help from Ron who left his initial position. Hermione paced like a caged lion, in search of the best place to offer support. Her focus on the battle blinded her to an approaching figure, until he hauled her against his body, choking her with his arm around her throat.

Self-defence kicked in, and she fought fiercely for freedom.

Malfoy shouted, "Weasley, go to Granger!" A second of panic ran through Ron's veins recognising Rowle as the assailant before he went full Auror in action. In the meantime, Hermione used every move she knew to cut her loose, only to feel his arm squeeze harder. Rowle used his wand to create a wall of protego's against Ron's attacks, jerking away from Hermione's actions, all while he retreated into the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

Hermione used the back of her fist to hit Rowle square in the face, followed by a nasty stomp on the foot. The light release of pressure on her throat was enough for her to plant her elbow deep into Rowle's stomach who doubled from the pain, loosening the arm fully around her body. She was about to hit him her left hook, but Ron beat her at it. He hit Rowle in a quick sequence of well-aimed punches.

Unfortunately, Ron was unable to use Incarcerous on Thorfinn, the wizard disapparated right before Ron’s eyes.

In the meantime, Harry and Draco stood back to back and fought vigorously against a circle of Dark Wizards, rotating counterclockwise while aiming all sorts of spells. Luckily for them, Ron and Blaise returned to their fight and formed an outside ring.

Light green and purple lights were everywhere, multiple voices shouted at each other, rage a living fire between assailants and defenders. Blood dripped from Harry's arm, Draco had a nasty cut on his face, nothing I can't heal, thought Hermione. The dark wizards chose the easiest way out, outnumbered in battle. As a parting gift, Dolohov fired sectumsempra aimlessly, and it nearly hit Draco, if not for a protego from Hermione.

She ran to the blond, supporting him with an arm around her shoulders, but Draco shrugged her off and instead grabbed her shoulders, slightly harder than necessary, while his eyes roamed over her face. “Are you okay, Hermione?  
  
“Yes, I’m fine, but you’re bleeding.”

“It doesn’t matter.” His hands touched her neck softly, looking intently for a hidden bruise. She caught them in her own, to bring him to a halt.

“Draco, I’m okay, I beat the crap out of Rowle. He ran away, also thanks to Ron’s fury.” Hermione turned to Harry to inspect his wounds. “You have a nasty slash on your arm.”

“I feel it, Hermione. I’ll heal it later.”

“No, let me, Harry. Episkey." Satisfied with her work, she hugged her friend, and kissed Ron on his cheek, "Thank you, Ron, for helping me out."

“Goes without saying, ‘Mione.”

"Hermione, take Draco and go home. I'll do the same. Our main concern, to contain the cloud of acid worked smoothly, without casualties, thanks to the quick thinking of both of you. Now we all need to restore our batteries." Draco nodded, thanking for the compliment and agreeing with Harry's decision. He wanted to submit Hermione to a meticulous examination. He grasped Hermione's hand, and turned to Ron, offering him his hand. "Thank you, Weasley."

Ron frowned surprised but shook the offered hand. A second later, the couple was gone and left the ginger-haired wizard stunned behind. Blaise sneaked behind his back, "I told you so."

Harry shouted, “Yo, Blaise. You performed well in the field.”

“I favourite deskwork a tad too much.” Saluting with two fingers, he returned home, to a concerned witch who bit her nails off of worry.

A female hand ran over his hair, brought his face to her eyes, checking and double checking for any wound, wincing at a visible bruise on his jaw. “Does it hurt, Zabini?”

"A kiss might heal it." Soft lips kissed the sore spot. A tanned finger pointed at another, and a kiss followed. The third attempt was rewarded with a third peck. Before he could ask for a fourth, his lips were claimed in a searing embrace.

Pansy gave Blaise a personal examination and extra attention to a few bruises from his fall. Her anxiety melted and she buried his face in her bosom, “It almost killed me, the worry. Not knowing if you were safe.” The wizard inhaled her perfume and turned his mouth until his lips caught a nipple. “Blaise…”

"Give me this, witch. I need this." Unable to deny him anything, she gave him her body to soothe his soul. He owned her heart, finding a way to live together, however, was harder than first thought.

Skipping the usual cuddling and stroking, Blaise went straight to business. Claiming her pussy, he lapped her juices and sucked on the nub, as a desperate man. All Pansy could do was jerk and moan, his tongue attacked her merciless, and so did his fingers when he thrust them deeply, circling inside her walls. It didn't take long before the coil in her core exploded, trails of fire rippling through her channel.

Seizing the moment, he plunged his cock in her quim, riding along with her searing heat. No mercy, no leisurely pace, but a maddening pace. Mark her as his was Blaise's only goal. This witch belonged to him, despite their differences. He buried himself, as deep as he could, thrust at a time. Until his control snapped and drove her with him down the pit. Pansy hung onto him for dear life, he held her tight as the steady rock in the wild ocean.

“Witch…”

Two female fingers against his lips, “Don’t. I know…”

-oOo-

Draco’s patience wore thin.

The events of today played back in a mess of thoughts, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw ghosts from a distant past. Two men who didn't have to kowtow to Greyback's cruelty, Rowle and Dolohov. Forget a mighty wizard as a tormentor. With the two, fear would return again to everyone's daily life.

And still, what had been his priority? Protect a woman? His woman? Come to her rescue without hesitation? And those events bled into the most unbelievable combination, he and Potter side by side, battling a powerful duelist. Dolohov gave them a run for the money, but when the plates shifted four against two, it was when Draco felt, how right Potter complimented him on the field.

Could his life turn more into "What the hell?", "Who would have said?", "Never in a thousand years…" It was unbelievable, but when he saw Hermione walk to the shower in nothing but sheer lingerie, all his philosophies came to a stop. What mattered now, was to check his witch - don't ask!- for hidden wounds, let her do the same to him and end their mutual examination with him powerfully buried inside her core.

The temple had been his salvation. She was his sanctuary. There, I’ve said it. The jerk of his chin underlined his thoughts. Once peace returned, he would think of phase two, what do I do with her?


	19. James Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite her migraine, my dear beta Marlygrl94 cleaned up my chapter. Isn't she amazing?

##  **Chapter 19: James Blond.**

 

Dolohov and Rowle. Two names were all it took, to bring the Ministry into a state of readiness of significant proportions. What started as a cowardly payback to old comrades of war, to revenge the switch of sides, was now a full-blown attack on the peaceful daily life of the Wizardry community.

 

Why now and not earlier? Why was the return of Draco the trigger? Or was his arrival just a coincidence at all? 

 

All these questions were floating in everyone's thoughts, as plans of attack and defence became the most significant priority inside the Magical Law Enforcement and beyond. The threat at Diagon Alley was on everyone's mind, the Daily Prophet instigating the fear in public by lack of better or more exciting news, what they called cucumber time.

 

“Shouldn’t we ask the MI6 to issue a warning? We never know if they spot him earlier than we.” Hermione’s suggestion was met with astonishment. “What?”

 

Draco was the first to recover, “You have contacts at MI6?”

 

"Well, yes, that's how I've tracked your phone down. MI6 has technology wizards only can dream of. We're kinda stuck with our magic, spells and charms. Muggle law enforcement have satellite surveillance, computers, telephone surveillance equipment. In Muggle London, if you pick your nose and throw the bogie away, they'll know it. We could use their technology for our purpose."

 

Harry frowned, “How do you exactly propose to ask for their cooperation, Hermione?” All eyes focussed again on the brunette.

 

“We ask and say please?” Shoulders rose in a shrug, “I mean how do you suggest I do it? Harry, they do have a unit who’s aware of our wizardry community, they keep an eye on our side of the world. The first and the second battle had consequences for them too. If we ask nicely, they might help us out, especially if we are honest about how dangerous Rowle and Dolohov are.”

 

Kingsley took command, "You are responsible for bringing this M6I into our midst, Hermione." He scratched his head, "Are they the ones with the James Blond and the fast Mr. Martin car?"

 

Hermione nearly choked on her tea, "James Bond drives an Aston Martin, Kingsley. And yes he's part of the Secret Intelligent Services aka MI6. Foremost, he's a fictitious personage created by the writer Ian Fleming. If you want I can arrange some books."

 

The Minister of Magic looked bummed. “But the bright side is, the car brand does exist, is pretty expensive and very exclusive.” He brightened up with her words, to lose his courage again. “What now, Minister?”

 

"I can't drive." Aside from Harry, all the wizards blew disappointed breaths.

 

“Boys and their toys. After the hell has dissipated, nothing impedes you to learn through a muggle driving school.” She felt as she was explaining things to a band of toddlers. “Now back to what matters, do I contact them or not.”

 

“You should have done it by now, Hermione.” Ron irked her, as payback, after all the talk about expensive race cars and driving lessons. Her stuck-out tongue and squinted eyes broke the tension somehow.

 

Further than contacting the Muggle intelligent services, all informants were being squeezed for more intel, and a coordinate swiping action was set-up all over Knockturn Alley. To ensure the success of this mission all Aurors and retired Aurors were being summoned; it made no sense to knock a door at the time, not when Draco and Harry had uncovered linking tunnels through the dark shops in the area.

 

-oOo-

 

"Draco, I let you come with me but I want you to let me do the talking, and please act normal." She pleaded to him, at the front steps of the imposing headquarters of the SIS. 

 

"What do you mean by ‘act normal'?" He stopped walking at all.

 

"Don't be an obnoxious git, and don't superior to them. Inside this building, they are way ahead of us, got it, Mr. Malfoy? And no hexes!"

 

_ Obnoxious? This means war...later. _

 

After the compulsory check-in and security checks, they received their passes to access the required floor. His body patted down by a beefed-up security agent was not Draco's favourite activity, particularly not when the male hands touched him near his private parts. A hex wasn't far away, despite Hermione's warning. The witch underwent the control with a sigh, it was nothing new…

 

"Miss Granger, hello. I'm special agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Dana Scully. Please follow us."  He guided them through a series of offices, to the very last one at the end of the hall. "Please, elaborate your request."

 

"Nice to see you again, Agent Mulder. Allow me to introduce Drake Malfoy, a colleague." She pulled out of a manilla folder froze magical pictures from Dolohov and Rowle. An agent brought coffee to the office and left immediately. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully. These two felons are serial killers in our community. They were considered dead after the Second Battle, but three days ago, they showed up and used a bomb of nitric acid on civilians."

 

“Nitric acid?”

 

“Yes, but we dealt with the danger thoroughly, the public was barely in danger. But these two are at large and need to be caught pretty fast.”

 

"Do they use our technology?" Draco was seriously impressed by the professionalism and astute hands-on approach. Fox probed after the use of mobiles, but the blond didn't expect the wizards to be so futuristic. Muggles remained, after all, inferior to the Wizardry old school community, in particular, the dark lord following the cult.

 

“If it were that easy, Agent Mulder, I would be suggesting it myself.” Hermione sighed, adding some more sugar to the extremely bitter coffee. The stirring caused more sound than she liked. “Can you help us?”

 

Dana shuffled with some papers, seemingly unaffected, "We'll run your pictures through our system, and if an alert goes off, we will notify you. However, we are not trained to bring in one of yours, this is on you and your law enforcement."

 

“Most understandable, Agent Scully wasn’t it?” Draco unleashed some of his charm, yet with no result. 

 

“Miss Granger, I assume we can contact you through the same number as last time?” Hermione blushed at the thought of that specific last time; she nodded. “Then, from our side, we’ll do our very best to help. You never know,  _ your _ community might one day return the favour. For once.” Draco frowned at the jab, but the kick under the table withheld him of a nasty comment.

 

-oOo-

 

"Damn, I hoped to see the James Blond car." Draco's head spun after their meeting with the SIS agents. In a modern building, using advanced technologies their Ministry of Magic didn't even know they existed and having professionally trained agents who remained stoic at every point. 

 

The Dana girl was an ice-queen, lacked any drop of friendliness. She wasn't rude, but he wondered if she had any ounce of feelings inside her body. Compared to the volcanic temperament of his muggle-born witch, this women looked like an iceberg in the Antarctic continent.

 

"When we have the time to sit down, and cocoon decently at home, I'll put a James Bond movie up and show you what all the fuss about it." Draco thought immediately of lounging in her couch, Hermione curled on his lap; a domestic view he knew from his stay in Scandinavia, one he often watched from one of his Muggle friends, and, if Draco was really honest, a belief that he envied and hoped one day to have. At that time, the face of the witch was a blurred image, nowadays it shaped up to Hermione's features. Yes, cocoon, live the domestic life and let the aristocratic way of life be what it was: dispensable.

 

Hermione dragged him along, taking a Muggle bus towards Hyde Park. He might enjoy Muggles today, but their way of transportation, not so much. He followed her every step until she gestured towards a showroom. “There, your Aston Martin, Mr. Malfoy. This is the car your special agent drives and crashes with, however, in the movie it seems to come with more features than you can have in reality.”

 

“Like what? Tea serving possibility?”

 

"No, try rocket launchers, or self-ignition, which means the car can start itself up and pick you up. Until today, it's just fiction. You never know in the future, if they ever create the self-driving car, but at this moment is just hocus-pocus wishful thinking." Those last words were spoken to no one. Draco had left her and entered the showroom, to have a closer look at the silver sports car.

 

“I see, young man, you understand beauty on four wheels.” A polished salesman approached Draco, deviously. 

 

“It’s impressive, I admit.”

 

"You see, young man. I think this is the closest you'll ever get to one. I don't think you can afford one of these, my friend. Your clothing speaks of medium to low class, I don't see any Rolex or more expensive watch hanging at your wrist, neither a foto-model dangling at your arm, which leads me to think you're no football player." The dark-haired salesman spoke condescending, giving Draco a once over. 

 

Hermione approached Draco, who was visibly riled up at so much arrogance. Draco remained unfazed and enquired, “How much does this one cost?”

 

"Dear boy, this beautiful model, the Vanquish, with its leather seats that are temperature regulatable, sensors back and front, xenon lights, a voice-controlled GPS, and of course, top of the bill, the best Bose sound system and the safest automatic brake system on the market, among many other features. It starts at a price of two hundred thousand pounds. Starting price, if you understand me, depends on your taste for extra options which makes the end sum go up, of course." The more the man patronised Draco, the wearier Hermione became.

 

How much the amount was in Galleons, he didn't know on the spot, but Draco was entirely sure his entire fortune at Gringotts surpassed this amount in British Pounds numerous times. Mentally, he added teaching this prick a lesson to his personal To-Do list. Draco played his part for now, but this arsehole wasn't getting away with insulting his witch, dismissing her as a Jane Doe, and thinking Draco was from poor heritage; this wasn't a thing to let go unpunished. The silver Vanquish did look good, so he added driving lessons to that same list.

 

Though, whatever are those regulatable temperature seats?

 

"Love, this car is off-budget for us, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm no football player after all…"

 

"Neither I am Claudia Schiffer. We'll have to do with my old Lada, Drake." One more insult and she would hex the man. Draco was lost entirely at her Muggle jabs. 

 

The man, unaware of the immediate danger, stirred the fury, "Yes, it's obvious you'll never be able to afford the Vanquish. Perhaps, its Matchbox?" 

 

That last remark did it for Hermione. Looking the man straight in the eye, she fired a fart-inducing spell wordlessly, and its effects did not fail to arrive soon. The man turned beet red when he farted the first time so loudly that the sound echoed through the showroom and clearly offended a snob-looking couple a bit further away, who admired another car. A second and a third followed quickly plus a series of others as well, while the man ran to the back in search of the men's room.

 

Draco and Hermione kept their faces straight, just until exiting the showroom. The doors were barely closed, or they both cracked, hands holding the belly from so much laughter. "You're amazing, Granger." A loud peck on her lips, "I adore you."

 

"I know." Satisfaction plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.:
> 
> Few remarks:
> 
> in my home country we describe press cucumber time, as when the newspapers don't have nothing better to publish, so they put out there any and every rubbish they find.
> 
> two: M6I: this is me messing with Kingsley, one time.
> 
> And Hermione uses Drake in Muggle London, so that his name doesn't stand out so much.
> 
> The scene of the patronizing car salesman, I stole the idea from Fast Furious 6, you know when Tej and Hobbs buy those vintage sportscar. if you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch the movie. There's man candy there.
> 
> The X-files wink, well, freedom of fanfiction...
> 
> Love, thank you for the patience while I'm working on that other fic and again my eternal gratitude to the girl I like so much.


	20. Madame Tussauds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, as I said previously, I concentrated first on my monster of Camp Nanowrimo, and I took some well-earned vacay time with the family to give my brain some peace.
> 
> If you haven't already, check out "Rediscovering", it's about healing from the war but in a very special way. Dramione focus with some other pairings in an environment new to the fandom, I promise. And it has smut, LOL.
> 
> As always, my eternal gratitude to Marlygrl94 for cleaning up my chapter of all sorts of mistakes.
> 
> I can't promise next week a new chapter, I'm still trying to set up a rhythm again, I'll try to do it asap, especially for my Marlene :) Enjoy...

##  **Chapter 20: Madame Tussauds**

 

“Hermione, what are temperature regulatable seats?”

 

“It means your arse gets heated or cooled off.” She was stirring  her stew, adding some seasoning to the broiling mass. 

 

“Come again?” 

 

She made him proof taste the sauce, satisfied to get a hum. Two taps later with her wooden spoon on the pot, she covered with the lid and turned around; the need to cook the muggle way calmed her nerves. “The more expensive cars come with air-conditioning inside the seats, which can heat them in the winter or cool it off during the hot summer days. Look at it this way: it’s the muggle version of our temperature regulating charms.”

 

"Oh, so your arse is on fire?" Draco browsed through the Vanquish booklet he snatched before leaving the showroom. The more he saw on those glazed photo's the more eager he grew to have one of them to play with, silver or even night blue, the colour mattered less and less.

 

“Not literally, Draco.” She set the table, rolling her eyes. “Imagine people’s arses being barbecued while driving.”

 

“Barbecued?” He needed a dictionary, and fast.

 

“I’ll leave it up to Harry to explain that one, it’s more of a man’s thing. Oh, and by the way, the car costs forty thousand Galleons, give or take a few sickles.  _ Starting price, if you understand me. _ ”

 

“Only forty?” He chuckled, “Ha, I can buy ten of those and still have plenty left on the smallest vault. Ouch.” He rubbed on the spot where Hermione swatted him, at the back of his head.

 

“Stop showing off. you can’t drive one anyway.”

 

"Can you?" Draco huffed at her wide grin. "Than you have to teach me, as it's your fault I'm buying the silver one. Or the dark blue. Or both…" She faced him with both hands on her hips, "What? I can't choose the colour. Now, be a nice girlfriend and translate all these things the car can have for me. I understand the heated arse, but not the Bosed surround sound. How can sound be surrounded?"

 

-oOo-

 

“Love.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“What are those Xenon lights again?”

 

“Malfoy, it’s two a.m. let me sleep.” Hermione growled, hiding her head under the pillow.

 

“That GPS thing, are you sure they don’t hide a woman inside the car to give directions?” 

 

Getting out of her bed in a second with the sheet and all, Hermione grabbed her pillow and swatted with it on his body, "Will you let me sleep, damn you? Why did I take you to that godforsaken place?"

 

"No need for violence, love. I just don't understand a few things." His wrist caught the cushion mid-air before it hit the target for the third time. She retaliated by making the booklet fly to the other side of the room. "Okay I get it, ask tomorrow after your first tea." Draco tackled her into bed, cradling her body against his, her leg over his waist. In no time she relaxed and fell asleep again, and he accio'ed the book, swapping magically through the pages, reading it from the start till the end for the umpteenth time. James Blond had a taste for cars Draco respected.

 

-oOo-

 

Hermione entered the meeting room at the Ministry a half hour later than Draco, checking first at her office for pending messages. Taken aback, she could hardly believe her eyes.

 

All wizards with no exception were discussing the pros and cons of every feature on an Aston Martin. Draco had enlarged the book, and Harry was using his mobile to Google on specifics that he didn't know about so he could explain it to the unknowing wizardry folks.

 

"Bite me in the arse, two very dangerous men are at large, and the Ministry's main focus now is discussing car configuration choices? Neat..." All actions ceased as if they were toddlers caught in mischief before they spoke at the same time.

 

“We were just admiring, Hermione…” Blaise grinned.

 

“Love, I’m just consulting with your best friend Potter here.”

 

“‘Mione, let a man have his pleasure.” Ron waved her off.

 

Kingsley couldn’t look away from the picture, “It is a beauty on four wheels, Miss Hermione.”

 

"Hermione, I just explained the concept of the global positioning system to Draco, he really believes Muggles trap a person inside of a car to give directions."

 

“Amazing invention, satlites they follow your position, Hermione. How do they do that? And how do those satlites get into space?” Arthur’s face beamed at the newest Muggle novelty. Harry contemplated explaining the concept of NASA, but it could wait for another time.

 

One look at her face and peace returned, the book disappeared temporarily, and they focussed on urgent matters.

 

"Agent Mulder and Agent Scully have agreed to help us find it, they'll be digitalising Dolohov and Rowles face to have their surveillance attuned in case of appearance. They told us, however, that catching them will be our job."

 

“Digi-what, Hermione?” Blaise dared to speak everyone’s question. “What’s that for a monster?”

 

“Harry, care to explain? I don’t think I can say a word without laughing out loud.” Laughter interrupted every word.

 

"Computer language Blaise. The computer reads the picture, translates it into computer code and that way it will sound the alarm." Keeping a straight face was hard.

 

“Computers speak?” Draco had a hard time wrapping his head around all the Muggle inventions, he still didn’t trust the GSP yet.

 

“I’ll tell you later what computer code is, Draco. Just let it go for now.” Hermione said as she sipped her tea, “How are we with the swipe of Knockturn Alley?”

 

“Later today, all Auror’s are stand-by.” Harry spoke directly to Draco, “Can we ask for your assistance? We could use your knowledge of the dark alley.”

 

“I would be more at ease if Hermione remained behind.”

 

“Not happening, Draco.”

 

“You aren’t an Auror.”

 

“Neither are you.”

 

“I’m invited by your Head Auror, stop negotiating. It can be dangerous and fast, my last visit with Potter gave us a taste where we can end up unexpectedly. Not that I suspect to find those two there.”

 

Ron frowned, “You don’t?”

 

"No, Weasley. I think they'll be in their rat hole where they've hidden until now. Lay low for a while, and in the meantime plan the next move. I wonder if they'll use that aqua forte again. They know that we know it and how to counteract its effects."

 

“Makes sense, Malfoy.” Ron scratched his stubble, “Hermione, I agree with the ferret for once. You should stay behind.”

 

“Not happening, as I said before.”

 

“We can always close you up in a cell downstairs, Hermione…” 

 

Harry’s threat was met with a killing look, “Do your worst, Harry, and don’t cry later with the consequences.”

 

“It’s obvious that our Hermione will not change her mind, Harry. We need to stop this bickering and concentrate on the more important matters.” Kingsley sighed deep. He knew the witch by now, and her stubbornness.

 

-oOo-

 

The swipe was fruitless as Draco predicted, the fear of retaliation by Dolohov's hands ran more profound than the concern for the Auror's. They returned empty-handed, much to their chagrin.

 

Hermione didn’t wait for Draco to return home and she surprised the wizard by adjusting her wards to keep him out of her house.

 

“Granger, let me in, stop this childish behaviour.” He knocked hard on her front door, absolutely not in the mood for these kind of games.

 

“Not happening, Malfoy.”

 

“I’ll wake all your neighbours if need be, let me the fuck in.” His threat was met by silence, apparating still impossible. “Stop being stubborn, witch. I’m only concerned about your safety, is it so hard to believe?” He could hear her move around inside, still refusing to at least answer him. “I want you out of danger, but that doesn’t mean that I consider you a lesser witch. I respect you, and your talent, I simply don’t want to lose you, woman.”

 

“I can defend myself, git.”

 

_ At least she answered him _ , he thought, “I know, but these guys are the most dangerous ones, only surpassed by snake face himself. Hermione...let me in.”

 

“Not tonight.”

 

"If that's what I get for caring for you then I think I'll return home. If you change your mind, you know where I live." As he disapparated, Hermione caved in, changing the wards and opening the door. It was the first time he told her he cared. He was already gone.

 

That night none of them slept, though one was too obstinate to concede.

 

-oOo-

 

Two days and a few trips to Muggle London later, to meet with Mulder and Scully, Harry forced Hermione to sit down at her department’s office.

 

“Why did you ditch Malfoy?”

 

"I hate it when I'm treated like a porcelain doll."

 

"The man clearly cares about you, that's why I don't intervene anymore. The old git wouldn't get so close to you, this new Malfoy-version, however, is a decent man. He voiced what Ron and I thought, he's no different from us both. Are you going to give me the cold shoulder too?" Harry bore his eyes into hers.

 

“But I can stand my own, Harry. Damn you, you know this.”

 

"So does the ferret, and still his first concern is your wellbeing." Happy to see his truth tea hit the target, he changed the subject. "What did MI6 say?"

 

"No sign of them yet, though they asked me for more details about who they are exactly. I held nothing back." Guilt fought for dominance in her mind, but she resisted the feeling, keeping her head focussed on the more important matters.

 

“They are hiding in plain sight, you’ll see. Right under our noses.” Harry feared it the most. “I’ll be offering Draco a spot within my Auror corps after this is all over, he’s a real asset.”

 

“He deserves the recognition.” Hermione pinched two fingers at the junction of both eyes. “Harry…”

 

“Don’t let this opportunity at a happy life go to waste because of his fear for your safety. I’m happily married for years, so is Ron and you’re still looking for your other half. I would love to see you settle down, and bring a little blond or two into this world.” He hugged her tightly, “Where has the world gone to, I’m telling you to give the ferret a decent chance… I need a drink.”

 

“What’s the worst that could happen, Harry? You two, like brothers, buying a car together?”

 

"Don't get me started, Ginny is bugging my head about a red Vanquish." He continued after her curious look, "It's your fault really, you took the git to that showroom, he brought that catalogue, and it intrigued me. So I went to that dealer - what a snob was that daft salesman, jeez-"

 

Hermione smirked, "I hexed him with a fart-inducing hex. He mistreated Draco, assuming Draco was looser."

 

"You avenged Draco's image, huh? Telling...but back to what I was saying, I went to pick up a booklet for myself, and Ginny is nagging my head for the Cabrio version." He nudged her, "Go make up with him. I can see you miss him."

 

-oOo-

 

She owled Draco to meet her at the corner of Marylebone Road. Strolling near Hyde Park, reminded her of her last visit to Madame Tussauds with her mum and she thought it would be a neutral ground where they would both keep their feelings in check and not make a scene in public.  She wasn’t in the mood for an argument at all, fearing it might turn into that, they were both quite passionate in their emotions.

 

He hadn't responded back, but she was sure he would show up; probably his silence was retaliation for her own actions the last time they spoke.

 

He made her wait fifteen minutes, approaching her with a blank look. Draco took in the surroundings, with the long queues and the tourist invasion at one of the entrances. "Do you fear I'll make a scene, Hermione?"

 

“This is one of my favourite places in Muggle London, the last time I was here with my parents was short before I boarded the Hogwarts Express.” His expression remained unphased. “I wanted to show it to you.”

 

“Do I have to queue?” 

 

“No, I have a reserved time slot for us.” She gestured him to follow her, but decided halfway to lace her fingers with his to pull him forward, the need to touch him heavier than the patience to wait until he made the first move. They were brought up to the third floor, into the first room with all the celebrities. Draco looked peeved, a few eager tourists pushing him forward to take a picture with the Brangelina figures.

 

"These are wax puppets, made after the true images of important people." She explained touching the blazer of George Clooney briefly.

 

“Who’s this guy then?”

 

“A famous actor after he starred in one of my favourite hospital TV-series,  _ ER _ .” She pointed at Brangelina, “She’s a very famous actress and also a philanthropist, concentrating much of her efforts for children in Cambodia and such, they are a real famous couple together, he’s also a great actor and quite handsome.”

 

Instantly Draco straightened his back and felt jealous of a man he didn’t know. “She has quite some tits.”

 

“Right. Let’s move on.” She smiled at the spitting image of Julia Roberts in  _ Pretty Woman _ . 

 

“I don’t know nothing about these people, they should move…”

 

"This isn't wizardry, creating one of these wax figures takes ages of hard and meticulous work, Draco. They are almost the perfect spitting image. Besides if they moved, the little children would be scared." Hermione began to think the venue was a bad idea. He was clueless about the Terminator, or Bruce Willis' John McClane.

 

“This is a green monster.”

 

"He's the ogre Shrek, and he falls in love with Princess Fiona, who turns out to be an ogre herself." He huffed at that, but she sneakily took a wizard photo of him checking the ogre closer as if was he waiting for this figure to be a magical creature of sorts.

 

The sports area caught more of his attention. No Quidditch celebrities here, of course, but he recognised a few faces, a first. “Oh, that guy plays soccer, Chris Ronald, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

“How do you know about Cristiano Ronaldo?” It was her turn to be surprised.

 

"I watched a competition with some mates in Scandinavia, while we were waiting for the snow storm to settle down. It seemed fun, and the guy looked as if he knew how to play decently. Oh and that is a swimmer, right? Who's this one with this gloves on his hands?"

 

“A boxer, Muhammad Ali.”

 

"Boxing? Like the WWE-wrestling? With all the drama while knocking each other over the ring?" Draco smiled like a toddler at the Lego store.

 

“Let me guess, you watched that also with your mates in that cabin?”

 

“It was a bungalow, but yes.” He strolled around, in search of something. “No Husky racing heroes around here?”

 

"What do you know about dog sled races?" she came now to a full stop.

 

“I partook in one, the small of 340 miles with eight dogs. Hard but thrilling. No figure of this sport in here? That’s a shame, it’s quite demanding, much harder than that guy over there with his club.”

 

“You mean Tiger Woods and the most boring sport ever invented, golf? I agree, but you gotta tell me more about your husky experience.” Hermione put herself in his path, hand on his upper arm, that he shoved away. “Draco?”

 

“What, Hermione? Do you think that by bringing me here between these dolls and showing me something that belongs in your past will make it up for how you behaved a few days ago? It doesn’t work that way. Where’s the exit of this shit? I’ve had enough.” 

 

He shook his head, stepping determined past the British Royals - he recognised the face of the Queen from one of his mothers' magazines.

 

A group of Japanese tourists pushed him along into a new room, almost having him collide with a nutty professor, who went by the name Albert Einstein. Draco stopped when he heard her elaborate about the white-haired man with his big moustache. “He’s an important scientist, who developed important theories about Physics and Quantum Mechanics. His  _ E² equals mc² _ is the most famous equation.” Hermione was out of breath, trying to keep up with his pace. 

 

Draco closed his eyes, hearing the plea in her voice, but decided to keep walking, circling around Michael Jackson to avoid a swarm of fangirls; giving a once-over on Lady Gaga with her telephone hat. She ran after him, just at the Oval Office-spot with George W. Bush behind the desk; where she forced him to stop. "I'm sorry, Draco, okay? I'm sorry. I'm not used to having you hover over me and going all protective about my being, I guess I'm still waiting until you'll withdraw into your old git-self. I never meant to hurt your feelings...damn it, Draco, look at me!" A few people stopped, to see why Hermione was shouting. She glared in return, forcing the visitors to mind their own business. She brought her hands to his face, cradling his cheeks and force him to face her. There was hurt and anger in his expression. Hermione kissed him full on the lips, whispering, "I'm sorry, I care for you too."

 

"It's more than caring, woman. If I lose you, you'll take my heart with you, that's how much you mean to me nowadays…" He caved and held her tight against his body, hands stroking her hair and spine. "I'm a sucker for being this weak."

 

“Am I your weakness?”

 

“You’re my everything, Granger. When will you understand it? You slithered your way into my life and took over my soul.”

 

“May I remind you, it was you who knocked on my door?”

 

"And you were the one who oggled my private parts, I've not forgotten that I was butt naked in that bed." She flushed at his reminder; he pushed her forehead against his chest, right above his heart, kissing the top of her head. "I know you are a capable fighter, I'm not clipping your wings. I am only afraid that you might get hurt." He kept her like this for a minute or two longer. "Now, what's the fuss with that woman with her telephone hat?"

 

"She's Lady Gaga, and she's a sin..."

 

Draco tuned her out but kept her hand tightly in his, he was entirely not interested in all these Muggle persons of interest but understood all too well that she loved this place. Draco was dragged back into the musical area and received full guidance on who's who in the music world, recognising The Beatles somehow. She told him all about the presidents in the room where she finally got a hold on him first, talking about some Nine Eleven event that shook the entire world.

 

It was then that he started to have the feeling of a shadow. Looking around him, he didn't recognise anyone at first sight, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight, and that was never a good sign. He followed, nodding and humming at the right moments but entirely not paying attention to what Hermione said. Instead, he was on high alert, stealthily. 

 

They entered a horror section of the exposition that reminded him too much of some creatures he wanted so hard to forget. Werewolves and bloody faces.

 

"This might have been a mistake, Draco. Let us walk faster through this area, too many nasty memories." He couldn't agree more so he sped up with her. Almost at the end, one look behind his back and he came face to face with Dolohov himself.

 

"Run!" He pushed Hermione forward and ran as fast as possible through the dense crowd full of Japanese tourists, the same ones he saw earlier. 

 

A filthy hand stretched out to grab hold of Hermione’s arm, who screamed...

 


	21. Surveillance Camras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girl Marlygrl94 beta'ed this for you, thank you dear!

**Chapter 21: Surveillance Camras**

"Am I speaking with Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't recognise the speaker, "Yes, you're speaking with him."

"Miss Granger gave me this number in case we couldn't get in touch with her. Can you speak freely?"

The seed of panic increased his rising anxiety, "With whom am I speaking with?" The number on his screen was anonymous.

"You're speaking with Agent Fox Mulder, MI6."

Harry signalled Ron with his eyes, to join him and listen, putting the phone on speaker. He mouthed,  _muffliato_ , and the charm went active the second after Ron cast it.

"Agent Mulder, you have tried Hermione's number?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, just before I tried yours. She must have turned it off, the connection was impossible, it went immediately her mailbox."

"That is alarming, Hermione never turns her mobile off. Anyway, have you found anything?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Our CCTV system picked up the man you're searching for, a few times today. He's been seen around the neighbourhood of Marylebone Road."

"Muggle London?" Every Auror sense was tingling, in warning.

Agent Mulder sounded confused, "London what?"

"I'm sorry, it's a way of speaking." Harry cleared his throat. "How long ago was this?" Ron was pacing around restlessly, in silence.

"The last sighting was an hour ago."

"We'll check it out with a team of ours, Agent Mulder."

"Do you require assistance from MI6?"

"Not physically, my team can handle the fugitive. Only if you could try to locate the cellphone of Hermione with your satellite. Her absence is alarming."

"If we track her, I'll call you. Have a good day."

The call was disconnected, and immediately after, Harry tried to get in touch with Hermione. "Fuck. Straight to the mailbox."

"This isn't Hermione's habit." Ron waited for Harry's instructions, "Floo calling her is pointless, she's only home at night."

"Ron, set up a team of Aurors, dressed in Muggle clothing, we're heading to Muggle London."

"Can you try the ferret's number?

"I don't have it, I'll make a detour past Zabini. We'll meet in the lobby?"

"Got it."

-oOo-

"Zabini, I need a minute."

"Harry, come in."

"Can I have Malfoy's number? It's urgent."

"Sure, here. Are there problems?"

"Hermione is unavailable, I hope to find her with Malfoy."

"And her mobile?"

"Is down, not of her doing." Harry punched green. It kept calling but wasn't answered. Harry repeated again, and then again. "Where can he be, Zabini?"

"I'll apparate with you." In seconds they were at the door of Draco's apartment. Knocking hard on his door, it frustrated them endlessly not receiving an answer.

Behind them, a door opened, "The young one you're searching is not at home."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"I saw him leave earlier, hasn't returned yet." The old lady scrutinised the two wizards, "He's a very nice man, he helps me carry my groceries up, always knows how to repair stuff in my house, though he talks funny at moments."

"Funny?"

"Yes, weird words, like in an old language." Harry and Blaise exchanged an understanding look, guessing that Draco employed spells to repair things. It impressed Harry more than Blaise, this side of Draco was still very new and slightly irreconcilable with the image Harry still had concerning the blond.

-oOo-

They return to the lobby, finding Ron with a full team wearing jeans and plain white t-shirts. "No success finding Malfoy?"

"No, his neighbour saw him leave this morning. We're apparating inside Muggle London," he spoke his team, "I'll contact Mulder closer to the spot where their systems have picked up Dolohov."

"Potter, can I come?"

"Change your clothing, you look too much like the coloured version of Sherlock Holmes minus the pipe and the hat."

"First, Kingsley speaks of a James Blond, now you mumble about a Holmes. The muggle world is more interesting than first thought." Blaise flicked his wand and traded his robes for a similar outfit like Harry's.

Moments later, Blaise had to jump aside before he got run over by a taxi, "Moron!"

Traffic in downtown London was pure madness. People pushed others forward on their way to their destination. The group of Auror's followed Harry, warily, avoiding a doughnut devouring youth, beggars hoping for spare change and hurried mothers pulling their children behind, hoping not to miss the upcoming bus.

"Harry, that round thing that weirdo ate?"

Harry looked behind him, "Oh, a doughnut?"

"Can we get one of those on our way back?"

"Yeah, sure...Fuck, no Ron, I don't have pounds with me, only Wizard money. Maybe, if we are lucky to find Hermione, she might have her card with her and able to withdraw some money." His mobile buzzed, "Yes? Oh, hi Mulder, yes. What? Madame Tussauds? Dolohov was seen there? We'll head there, thank you for your help...Yes? Oh, alright. I guess it will make things easier for us. I'll see you there." He put his mobile away, "We have to move quickly."

Harry set a hard pace, followed by his team, with less concern for the surroundings than before. Green lights for pedestrians were altered to fit his path, people found themselves walking out of Harry and his team's way, without reason.

In no time he reached the massive building that housed the famous exhibition. It was crowded as usual, and except Harry, all the other wizards were surprised to see such chaos at the apparent entrances. Left with no other option, Harry guided his team between the confusion looking for the man he just spoke with on the telephone.

It turned out an easy pick, Mulder wore a classic suit and looked off between the happy faces. Harry stretched out a hand, "Harry Potter."

"Agent Fox Mulder, this is Agent Dana Scully."

Harry introduced his team quickly, and together they moved towards the security room. As Harry expected, demanding the images from the past few hours turned easier with the help of an MI6 member than from a Wizard Auror. It was so much material to go through that Mulder suggested to split the team and each would observe a screen while it played the images since the beginning of the day, covering the elevator that brought the visitors to the start of the exhibition.

Getting the wizards to cooperate was not so easy, all in awe about a colour tv screen and the concept of security cameras following people's movements. Harry forced them to focus, pulling the team apart and scolding them for the lack of attention. "Potter, C'mon, security cameras, imagine this in Diagon Alley!"

"Harry, Zabini here is right, I even think further, imagine the double of them in Knockturn Alley. The end to crime."

"Guys, cameras work on electricity, and that tends to be a problem inside our magical world. Second, they aren't everything, crime still exists in Muggle London, it's only the odds to be found are exponentially increased with them." He pushed them forward, assigning a screen at each duo. Ron and Blaise were partners ad interim.

It was boring as hell, watching dozens of people enter the cubicle over and over again, it wasn't long before the yawns made their appearance, cracking necks and stretching arms. Even Harry saw no longer the wood for the trees.

Scully woke everyone from their slumber, "Wasn't Miss Granger's friend a very blond man? Freeze the image there!" Pointing out a finger to her screen.

Ten pairs of eyes looked intently at that one image, "That's Draco."

"Yes, that's the ferret alright."

Mulder and Scully frowned, the woman interjecting, "I believe Miss Granger introduced him as a Drake?"

Harry saved the moment, "Yes, that's right, he's Drake Malfoy, but we call him as a nickname ferret. Because he's so blond." Blaise huffed just like Scully did, but for different reasons. Mulder demanded to follow the path of Draco and shortly after, they recognised Hermione during their visit. The screens changed as the camera's followed their way, Hermione smiling at George Clooney and Julia Roberts. It was visible who enjoyed the tour and who felt completely out of his comfort zone.

Ron and Blaise commented at every room, also recognising the Queen, scrunching their noses up for Michael Jackson and the oddity formed by the hat of Lady Gaga, not that they named the figures by their names, more like "that block over there" and "that bint here". Needless to say that each comment received an odd look from the security team and accusing ones of the MI6 agents.

The comments stopped immediately when they were witness to Hermione and Draco's running away from a wizard they couldn't recognise at first, but soon saw in full view. Dolohov. The screen played out the escaping route Draco searched, shoving tourists unceremoniously aside and dragging Hermione behind him.

They got inside of the taxi ride, forced by the setup of the exhibition, safe for the time of the drive, Dolohov enraged in the vehicle behind theirs.

Ron and Blaise were ready to intervene, but a hand stopped them, "This is footage from two hours ago, Ron…" their blood turning ice-cold as they saw how Thorfinn awaited Draco and Hermione at the exit, disapparating them in a second. "Fuck!"

Scully blurted out, "Did they just disappear into thin air?"

Blaise suggested, "It was too fast for your camra."

The security man brought up the images of the exterior camera, "This one is pointed at that exit, it didn't register a thing."

Ron implied, "Camra malfunction?" Exchanging panicking looks with Harry. It didn't look good.

*Somewhere in London undergrounds*

She rose her head, confused, vision still blurry. Her arms were tightly tied to something, brain not yet registering quite what it was. She looked up again, and the movement made her collide with another head, waking up the person bound to her. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Draco! I'm sorry, but wake up! We need to cut ourselves loose" She squirmed, but the magical ropes didn't budge. "Malfoy!" punching him with her elbow wherever it reached.

"Quit hitting me." He gritted his teeth, his brain still foggy.

"Oh a lover's quarrel, how romantic. Haven't gone kinky on each other yet?" Dolohov's voice filled the room, while the wizard clapped his hands. "Mudblood, I have a thing or two to settle with your pureblood lover. Afterwards, you and I can have a one-on-one moment, I'm not opposed to dipping my cock in a filthy quim like yours before I dispose our world from your presence."

His yellow-toothed smile, made her stomach turn several times. "First, this bastard of a turncoat is going to pay."

His blow to Draco's face was from such a strength that even Hermione's head was pushed down, "Draco!"

Draco bit through his pain but caved in by Dolohov's next move.


	22. Time is Precious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My darling Marlygrl94 beta read this for you, thank you, sweetheart.
> 
> The next four-five chapters we will go dark, if you need light reading, try my "Searching for the perfect husband." Fun and relaxation guaranteed. Now, buckle up!

 

**Chapter 22: Time is precious**

His scream was a sound that reached into Hermione's brain and ripped it apart.

Draco dangled on shackles, fully naked to humiliate him even more. She counted five wizards, who attacked him with multiple crucios, cutting him wherever they liked, reopening his scars on his abdomen, the reminders of Harry's sectumsempra, now forming a web of blood trails down his belly.

His body was contorting from a new crucio, at the hand of Rowle; who decided to aim it at Draco's genitals. "Little Malfoy can't take a hit." He smiled, yellow-toothed at Hermione. "Don't worry, his cock won't do much of service to you, whore." He ended the curse to grab her chin violently, squeezing it tightly and bring her gaze to meet his. "I'll give you a good round of fucking in a bit, Mudblood." His greasy hand moved from her face onto her breast and kneaded hard in her flesh, tweaking a nipple.

Hermione yelped.

"Leave her alone!" It came rasped behind them.

"Or what, Malfoy?" Rowle conjured a whip, and the crack was the single warning beforehand, as the leather connected with Draco's crotch. It seemed Rowle had a prefered place of torture. "The time when I was scared of Lucius Malfoy is long behind me." A new zip and Draco screamed his lungs hoarse. The pain sheeted through him with an agonising intensity, undergoing several lashes with the whip on his back and front from the non-stop attack. The pain blinding him almost out of conscience.

Thorfinn decided to direct his attention back to Hermione, tearing the rest of her blouse open, and breaking her bra with a violent pull, the snapping of the straps cutting through her skin. Her cry became a painful scream as he squeezed her breast as if it was the teat of a cow, he bit harshly onto her nipple, nearly breaking the skin. "So soft, I didn't know Mudbloods had such delicious tits."

Draco pulled at his restraints, finding that last ounce of energy in his need to protect her. His dignity was long lost, but to see her suffer at the hands of that bastard tore into his soul. He sounded hoarse, "When I get my hands on you, you bloody bastard, I'll make you regret every touch!"

In a display of domination, Rowle turned Hermione so, to give Draco a full show of his relentless attacks on Hermione's breasts, some places already showing the bruisings. Hermione was paralysed, and she could only close her eyes, trying to forget the raping of her honour. The dark wizard, however, sucked at her nipple brutally while tweaking the other one harshly.

"Rowle!"

"What?" The wizard lifted his head and stared straight into Dolohov's gaze.

"Don't damage the goods for the rest of us. We all want a go at the mudblood's tits." Antonin shoved the other hand away, unbalancing Rowle from his place. Dolohov's eyes full of lust, however, never left the exposed bosom, and his dirty hand repeated the motions from the previous man. Hermione endured it, squirming from the pain. "I like them more fleshy, but these will do."

In a blurry move, he punched Draco violently in his belly, sending trails of pain through the blond, "We'll let you watch, kid, how we will not leave a hole unused in your whore. When we're done, you'll see her die before we take your life away. Slowly. Seeing you die, while you know you're responsible for your whore's death, will be so rewarding, fucking turncoat."

Doholov slapped with his open hand against her breast, "Rowle, I'm hungry. Let's go find some food. Rochev's bitch cooked for us." The other wizard grunted in agreement, "Rowle, let her loose. They can't go anywhere. One last lover's reunion, before our playtime."

As they left, the sound of their footsteps on the rocky underground died off, Rowle released her from his immobilus charm. Draco was left hanging, Thorfinn enjoying the sight for the formerly arrogant Malfoy scion.

Holding the slaps of her blouse in one hand, heavily ashamed of her appearance, Hermione ran towards Draco to hold him in her arms. "Oh, Draco. Hang on, honey. You need to stay strong, I'm sure Harry and Ron are already looking for us."

He nuzzled her neck, "I'm so sorry...I should...protect you."

"Spare your strength Draco, please. I'm okay, I'm not letting them get to me. We'll get out of here, and then you get to undo every touch." Her hands roaming desperately over his face, drying his tears of impotence. "Be strong for me, Draco. Please." She begged him over and over.

A filthy woman brought a bucket with fresh water, some rags, a water jug and a mug.

"Wait!" Hermione ran after the girl. "Help us, please!"

The woman shook her head, pointing at her open mouth, gesturing she couldn't speak.

"Help me, please. They'll kill him." That the woman was mute, didn't deter Hermione in her effort to gain help. She grabbed the girl by her arms and implored, "Help us escape." The terrified maid shook her head heavily. "They'll rape me and kill him, you've got to help us."

The woman tried to flee in panic, continually looking over her back, fearing punishment for staying so long downstairs.

Hermione didn't let her go, however. "Bring my wand, at least. Or his. Any wand will do. Can you please do it?"

The girl stopped her movements. "Listen, I promise you to get you out of here, one way or the other, I'll save you from this hell. Did Rowle do this to you?" pointing out to her muteness.

A no.

"Dolohov?"

A new no.

"This Roc...Rocev?"

A yes.

"I'll make him pay, but you need to help me. Can you bring me a wand?"

A new yes.

"Do it stealthily, so they don't catch you, alright?" The woman nodded. "Now, go, so they don't punish you for being so long down here. Please return fast, as soon as you can." Another nod.

Hermione turned the woman around and shoved her into the corridor.

Next, she grabbed the bucket and all the rest, returning to a barely conscious Draco, his head hanging low. Wringing a rag in the freshwater, she cleaned his open wounds cautiously, his pained hisses a welcoming sound. He was still with her.

Wound after wound, the water coloured quickly red, but his skin regained a little of its former complexion, aside from the many bruisings surrounding his whole frame. She washed his groin with immense gentleness, crying for the symbolism of hitting him there, of all places. Hermione caressed it as if her touch could erase his pain. Draco was so far gone, that he never registered her touching.

"They'll pay for the hurt they inflicted, Draco. No mercy, honey. They'll pay dearly." She swore, with conviction.

Hermione picked up the mug, filled it with the water from the jug and brought it to Draco's lips, "Sweet Dragon, drink some, please." Her hand stroking his red-stained hair, lifting his head to bring the cup to his lips, "Draco, it's just water, honey. Please."

With much effort he sipped, drinking it empty as the cold water became a blessing to his dry mouth.

"Do you want some more?"

He murmured, "No."

Quickly, she drank her portion.

By now, she had lost completely the sense of time. The dark basement had no sunlight, Hermione didn't know anymore how many hours or days they were imprisoned. They stripped them of their wands, her mobile was destroyed by a vicious kick. Draco's got shoved into a corner, and in a moment of distraction, she caught it, but the battery died a while ago, rending it also useless.

She hoped now that Harry would find her absence weird, or anything else that could trigger his attention. Otherwise, it didn't look good. For neither of them.

-oOo-

In a corner, the sound of a crawling mouse startled Hermione out of her slumbering. She leaned between his legs, against a dangling limb, while the foot of the other rested on her shoulder. She rose to her feet, and held his legs up, in an attempt to raise him higher and give his arms a bit of rest. "Draco." Despite her goodwill, her efforts were useless, his weight too massive for her abilities.

He grunted, weakly.

Releasing her hold, she gave him the last bit of water in the jug. At the last drops, she noticed him crying. "Oh, Draco. Don't, please. Don't lose hope." But he turned away from her, with an embarrassed blush on his face.

Soon, Hermione understood what was happening, as a pool of liquid gathered at her feet. "It's okay, Draco. It's not your fault." She cleaned his legs and feet, erasing the traces of the urine he wasn't able to contain.

To a proud man like him, always dressed to the nines, this was the ultimate shame. Humiliation is its most destructive form. And it fed her hunger for revenge. Nothing he did, justified this demonstration of power.

Using the mug as a water carrier, she washed off the smell, before their attackers could notice the mishap.  _Just in time_ , she thought, the sounds of loud laughter echoing through the passage.  _Three different voices_ , she counted. "Fuck."

-oOo-

Harry broke out in an unseen rage. "Kingsley, I fucking don't care if I'm breaking a million different kind of rules. At this point, I strongly fear for Hermione's life and that of Draco. Allow me to cast a tracking on Dolohov's wand, or I'll kiss your fucking Head Auror-ship goodbye and will go rogue."

"Calm down, Harry. Let's not take any rash decisions. We need to think this through." Shacklebolt tried to reason with the furious wizard.

A member of the Wizengamot interfered, "Abduction of a Muggleborn is no a valid ground to issue a magical tracking on any wand." The man barely spoke out his words, or he looked at the end of two wands, both pointed between his eyes.

Ron threatened, "I advise you strongly to not repeat your words again, ever. The Muggleborn you speak of, is one of the reasons why your old wrinkled arse is still alive."

Blaise remained silent but impressed by the fire both men showed, coming into the defence of their friend. His fear for Draco's health paralysed him; without any hint of whereabouts, it was like a needle in a haystack. London was a city of gigantic proportions, both fractions - Wizardry and Muggle included. Without the help of a trace, there's no way they could find the two in time to save their lives.

"Trace on the wand or the public will know that the Ministry protected the biggest threat after Voldemort, instead of doing whatever necessary to save a beloved member of our community. The Daily Prophet will love it."

Harry's cunning thoughts surprised Blaise once more,  _the Gryffindor showed more Slytherin traits than the average snake,_  he thought. Blaise decided to add his two cents, "Imagine the public opinion, when they discover the Ministry cares more for villains than for heroes. The Ministry as we know it, won't survive the disgrace."

The inevitable became slowly clear in the head of the Minister and his Wizengamot associate. Defeated, they gave the green light, and Harry didn't lose a second before casting the only helpline left.

The seconds that took for the magic to narrow down the location, felt like hours ticking slowly away at the swing of a clock's pendulum.

It finally rested at an area near the docks.

Nearly the full team of Auror's apparated at the spot, Blaise using a side-along with Harry. Both praying that they weren't too late.

-oOo-

She barely heard the zip of the whip, before it connected anew with Draco's back. The blood splashing over her face, mixing with her tears and desperate hoarse screams.

The Rochev douchebag forced her to watch, hand on her throat squeezing hard, while the other kneaded her breast, blouse entirely vanished, his delighted laughter nearly deafening her. Her sight, however, was blurred by the tears, seeing Draco be tortured by a combination of whip slashes at the hand of Rowle, while Dolohov cast Crucio after Crucio.

Time was almost running out.


	23. Fishy Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: description of torture in this chapter. If it triggers anything, skip this one. Next will be different in character, not that we are out of the dark yet.
> 
> Thanking my Marlygrl94 for her beta work, I hope she feels better soon...

 

**Chapter 23: Fishy despair**

The Trinity Buoy Wharf with its old dock cranes, abandoned boats and neglected warehouses gave no hint whatsoever in assistance. The trace pointed them out to a location between four buildings, but there it ended, much to the group's frustration.

Harry took authority, "Any suspicious movement, and you warn the rest with a Patronus! Aside from this, I want total silence." Guiding the group into the first entrance, he entered the warehouse stealthily. Spreading the team according to the numbers, they searched the area. No tonne went unturned, no door remained closed; every corner checked out regardless of caution for someone else's property.

Their only findings contained a dusty car, old oil barrels, and worn out publicity signs.

"Fuck."

Time was ticking, and their first quest was fruitless. Harry forced everyone to set a pace and head into the second building.

The smell of fish overwhelmed every wizard, this next construction still revealed its purpose after all the years. Unused to the stench, their insides turned, and the majority had to deal with gag reflexes. Blaise wasn't that strong, he ran to a corner and puked the small meal he ate at tea time. By the sound of it, he wasn't the only one.

They checked under every abandoned table, inside cabinets, every wall for a weak point or a hidden door.

"Harry, there's a basement in here!" The Gryffindor followed, closely tailed by Blaise and Ron, the three running down the metal staircase, two steps at the time. The dusty underground room housed many tables and cupboards, all wearing the evidence of overuse. With more force than necessary, all three turned over every item, frustrated to find, once again, no clues.

"Potter, why is that door so shiny?"

"That's a metallic entrance, I guess for a freezer of sorts." The handle was blocked, and as his patience was at its wit's end, the  _bombarda_ blasted their barrier from its hinges, sending the massive door flying towards the two other wizards. Ron and Blaise had barely the time to squat and evade a possibly painful encounter.

"Lumos." Harry's wand lighted the dark room. "Fuck. The stench is unbearable. Ron, light up the room, please."

Ron's wand replaced the light of the Harry's, that in turn, raised a breathing filter around them, and making their search more endurable.

"Potter, much better. I owe you one." Blaise's wand assisted Ron's, and he used his source of light to search his side of the freezer. "Fucking hell. What the heck is this?" He stepped on something and almost slipped.

"The remains of a fish, by the looks. One they left behind."

"Fuck. Gross."

Their lack of patience and growing anxiety, forced the three to put away their disgusted looks and do their jobs correctly. Nevertheless, not even this compartment could give them a hint about the whereabouts of Hermione and Draco.

Ron was the first to head upstairs, "Let's move on to the third, this is obviously a waste of time. And I need some fresh air, urgently."

-oOo-

Hermione was getting desperate.

The filthy wizard, Rochev, dug his fingers hard in her upper arms, almost cutting the blood flow to her hands, her digits growing numb. She felt the feeling return, to feel that he had moved his palm towards her breast, and once more, squeeze her mound and tweak her nipple, switching over to the other and abuse her, again.

In the meantime, her face was frozen by a new  _Immobilus,_ forcing her to watch Draco's torture. The chains up the wall rose him higher, while his legs were bound to a ring in the floor, pulling his body at every limb. The whip kept hitting his back and front, slicing a web of fresh scars all over, trails of blood running down his upper body to the floor.

The pain increased to the ultimate level, and blinded by it, Draco succumbed and lost his awareness. Not that it stopped Dolohov from applying the cruciatus curse over and over again; the dark wizard laughing, delighted in how the pale body contorted as if lightning had struck him. They granted Draco no break, nor a moment to recover.

"Turncoat...mudblood-lover...a failure walking on two legs." Dolohov's dark curse fired up at every accusation. "No mercy for traitors. The Dark Lord would love to see you, turned into a piece of human dirt."

He walked towards Hermione, striking her in her face so violently, that her head jerked to the left. His grasp creased in her cheek, as he turned her gaze into his, "You little pureblood whore, look at your lover now. Not much of a man is he, now? See! He's peeing on himself. Look at him, the kid cried. What a coward wanker."

"Draco has more courage in his left toe, than you in your whole disgusting body."

"Silence, mudblood!" Rowle shot a crucio at her, giving her a taste of Draco's medicine.

"Do you want me to make her mute as I did with my whore?" Rochev nearly jumped at the opportunity to cut her tongue out; what he did to his woman, and how she suffered, satisfying his sadistic pleasures.

"No, I want to hear her scream while I fuck her senseless. Nothing more rewarding than a woman begging to stop."

Even though her immediate future was nothing but dark, her eyes showed her toughness.

"I love it when they think they can fight back." Dolohov pressed his mouth on hers, prying her lips open with his fingers, gaining entrance for his tongue. "Hmm, delicious. Mudbloods aren't as distasting as I thought." He shoved her aside, her head slamming against Rochev's frame.

Turning his focus and wand into a sharp cutting knife, he stabbed into Draco's abdomen, the blond regaining consciousness to scream his pain hoarsely.

His outcry nearly drowned out by Hermione's. "DRACO!"

-oOo-

Harry and his team were approaching their limit of restraint. With two of the four warehouses checked, things evolved too slow to their taste.

At the gate of the second, cautiousness was forfeited, and the Gryffindor blasted the entrance to pieces.

Tables flew in the air, cabinets thumped into the ground, all actions going on everything but stealthily and silent. "Revelio." Ron's charm didn't return empty this time, but the light rested at a nearly invisible door.

It brought everyone to a halt.

Blaise didn't wait for Harry to cast a simple "Alohamora." The door remained closed.

"Alohamora Duo!" Ron tried the stronger version, courtesy of one of Hermione's many lessons.

It opened the door just a crack.

"Good enough for me." Blaise smashed his shoulder, full strength and his action opened the rest.

Ron stopped the tanned wizard, got in front of him and headed into the corridor, a mould stench meeting them. "Auror here, mate." He sniffed, "At least it's not dead fish."

Harry caught up with them, just like the rest of the team. A few wands at  _Lumos_ standstill, the rest ready to strike.

The stone walls wet from seeping river water, the rocky pavement echoing their steps ahead of them; Blaise forced them to stop and add a cushioning charm to their shoes.

Harry nodded and continued down a turning stone staircase. The surroundings had something of macabre around them.

The main corridor split into multiple hallways, and as Head Auror, he divided his team into a few three-man groups, "Send a Patronus if you see something suspicious. Blaise, you come with me."

"Why, Potter? Do you miss my company that much?" The Slytherin whispered, casting a Muffliato just a moment earlier.

"Zabini, can you cast the Patronus charm?" The head shake received a " _there's your answer"_ -look in return.

A cracking wooden door revealed a used room, reeking of sweat and other bodily odours; both men decided not to investigate its source. "Someone doesn't know the use of the scourgify spell." Blaise's baritone filled the room. "But it's not old, this stench."

"No, someone slept here recently." Harry moved on to the next quarters, finding a more foul place than the first. "Death Eater's habits?"

"Not pureblood raised, I guess. I can't imagine one from the sacred twenty-eight wanting to live like this. But as you know, the Dar- Voldemort had more than educated followers in his trail."

"Dolohov and his gang?"

"I wouldn't rule it out, Potter."

Further down the corridor, a new room, tidy this time. "A woman sleeps here, I guess."

"The bra is your giveaway, Potter." With his wand, he lifted a bra by his strap, from an open drawer.

"Zabini, this is a hide-out, I'm certain."

"Can you cast a new  _revelio_?"

Harry did it immediately, and both men and their companion followed the trace. They passed Ron, who returned with his team from his own side. "Harry, this is a hideout for sure. It's full of filthy sleeping quarters, but I ran into a dead end."

A female scream coming from far away put them on high alert. "Is it Hermione?"

"I don't know." Every man followed Harry's lead, as the wizard chased the sound and those that followed.

It was a scream of anguish.

-oOo-

"Didn't you want to fuck his whore first before applying the killing blow, Anto?"

"Rowle, the kid knows his whore's fate. Look at the bastard? He's not even awake to take the pain like a man."

"So we kill him first, and then we fuck her twat?"

"I can't wait to bury my cock inside her arse!" Rochev grabbed a breast and sucked harshly at a nipple once more. "But this filthy mouth will suck my dick before."

"Patience." Antonin renewed her  _immobilus_ and pushed her face violently towards a dangling Draco. "I'm stabbing him to death. It's so much more rewarding, whore, to see the blood drop away on the ground, and his life seeping away."

He pierced his long knife at kidney's height, from behind. The silverpoint stabbed the skin through his abdomen.

"NO! DRACO!"

Circling the blond as the predator does with his prey, he aimed carelessly between Draco's ribs, injuring his right lung.

-oOo-

" _DRACO!"_

Hermione's voice was close enough for them to confirm their worst fear.

"Double the pace!" Harry ran now, Blaise just right behind him. The source of the sound seemingly further away than wanted.

Wands at ready, prepared for the worst, praying for the best. Seconds seemed minutes, all of them thinking that they didn't run fast enough. Panic and adrenaline running through their veins like sizzling fire.

They encountered a few wandering men, who tried to fire Avada's at sight, but met their own ends instead, as the wands from Harry and Ron were faster than from the scumbag's they just killed. By the looks, they were no innocent civilians.

It started an intense fight, hexes flying into the air, a play of coloured lightning bolts hitting filthy targets or stones.

"Expeliarmus!"

"Flippendo!"

"Oppugno."

"Protego."

Moving forward turned nearly impossible.

" _DRACO_!"

-oOo-

Blood didn't trickle anymore from Draco's chest. It flowed.

Hermione fought with every ounce of strength she had left, wanting to cut her loose and stop the bleeding. But Rochev held her in an iron hold, blocking her from any movement. It only enraged her further, panic feeding her determination with a raging ardour.

When Dolohov deliberately aimed at Draco's heart, her heart froze for just a fraction of a second.

Her anger rose to an entirely new level; her hair frizzing from her power, and in a burst of fury, she blasted a wave of unseen magic knocking nearly everyone out, including Harry and his team out of their socks.

Sparkles of dust floated in the air, the silent evidence of the released energy.


	24. Unexpected Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thanks to my Marlygrl94 for her editing.
> 
> Second: This is a heavy emotional chapter. No torture but desperation to save Draco's life. Strong bonding between Hermione and Narcissa. Read if you can handle the angst. If not, I'm sorry...

 

**Chapter 24: Unexpected Allies**

Finally freed, she grasped the first wand she found, and cast a powerful  _protego_  around her and Draco before using a healing spell hoping it was strong enough to stop the bleedings from his major wounds at his chest and belly.

It did slow down the bleeding, but not enough to keep Draco out of danger.

-oOo-

Regaining his wits, Harry nearly flew forward, fighting against everything and everyone on his path towards Hermione, coming to an immediate stop as he took in the sight of Draco's injured body.

Blaise ran past Harry until he reached Hermione, unlocking the blond from his shackles and catching his friend just in time before he hit the ground, shocked. "What did they do to him?"

"Take me out of here, Blaise, into St. Mungos. He's dying!" Hermione ordered him hysterically, her distraught face shaking Blaise's core. He brought them over into the hospital's hallway, barking orders upon arrival, to bring a stretcher and save his friend.

Two Healers ran with a bed, Blaise laid his burden carefully on it, but as the two wanted to wheel it to an emergency room, Hermione shrieked, "Don't touch him! I don't trust either of you! Blaise, you gotta help me."

"These are professional physicians, Hermione. They'll do their best, cara. Let them do their jo-"

"No one touches him, no one but me!" Behind her, the noise announced the arrival of Harry and Ron, "Harry, go get Narcissa and Lucius, and Neville." Harry remained unresponsive, "Now, Harry!"

"Lucius is on house arrest, Hermione."

She stared at him impatiently, "Aren't you Head Auror? Act like it! Neville, Narcissa, Lucius. NOW!" Pointing her finger at Blaise and the bed, she pushed it over to the room the two healers kept open.

Ron told Harry, "You get the Malfoy's, I'll bring Neville."

Without hesitation, Hermione directed the bed towards the centre of the emergency room, lightning the two large lights above, giving Draco an even paler look. The two Healers approached him, but she drew her wand against them, screeching, "Stay away! You don't get to touch him." The first fabric she got her hands on, was used to give Draco some decency.

Neville arrived and ran towards Draco's bed. "Shit, what happened to him?" The crazy look on Hermione's face scared him the most. "Hermione, I'm no healer, you know that. Let these people help him."

"No way. I don't trust them. Help me, Neville. Help me save him, I beg you!" She was desperate. "What do we do first?"

_Someone had to keep a fresh mind_  thought Neville, "We need blood replenishing potions and dittany for starters." Neville checked Draco's body, to make an inventory of all wounds. "What did they do? All these slashes…"

Hermione chocked, "Cruciatus, whiplashes, stabbed him…" Carefully, she lifted Draco's head and tried to make him swallow the potion.

A gasp behind her stopped her midway.

"Oh, Merlin. What did they do?" Narcissa shook like a leaf, approaching her son.

"What the hell happened to my son?"

Lucius indignant tone enraged Hermione to no end. The witch, shoving the vial into the mother's hands, approached the proud standing wizard, flexed her fist and hit him square on the face, breaking his nose. "You happened, you bastard. YOU! They did to him what they wanted to do to YOU!." She used his chest as her punching bag, beating the heck out of him.

The blond tried to fend, but it was useless against her blows. Luckily, Harry grabbed her by the waist and set her away, "Draco needs you, Hermione." He talked in her ear, "Go!" pushing her in the right direction.

"I hate you Lucius Malfoy. If he dies, they will never find your body!" If looks could kill…

Circling around his bed, she faced Narcissa, "Help me make him drink this, I come one pair of hands short." The mother cradled the son's face in her arms, while the woman who loved him, pulled his jaw down to feed him the potion, stroking the throat to induce a swallow reflex. They supplied him three vials this way, the tears running freely down their faces.

Narcissa recovered first, "Now what?"

"Stop his bleeding wounds, his stab wounds on his lung and belly…"

"Use  _Vulnera Sanentur_  for the lung and the belly, Madam." One healer suggested, from his place at the corner of the urgency room.

Raising her wand, Hermione tried to cast the spell, "I'm shaking too much, fuck this…"

" _Vulnera Sanentur,"_ Neville repeated the spell twice on the deepest wounds, using his calm to heal the most urgent of the injuries. He twisted around, "Can I have the essence of dittany, please? And some bandages, plus bruisewort balm. Do you have dragon meat?"

"You'll not be applying meat on my son's skin, Longbot-" Lucius was muted on the spot by Hermione's stable wand, the woman annoyed as hell. Someone clearly healed Lucius' nose without asking her for permission.  _The blood trace is at least still there.._.

"Hermione, dragon meat heals cuts and bruises at the same time." Drenching a pad with essence, he started to clean, cut per cut. Narcissa and Hermione followed suit, copying Neville's actions, while watching the dittany stem the bleeding wound.

"Sorry, Mr. Longbottom, we have no such thing at hand." Neville sighed but didn't stop his ministrations. On some of the more profound injuries, he let a few drops fall directly into the hurt. His hands confident and determined, much the opposite of Narcissa and Hermione's mindset, both women having trouble to keep the shaking in control.

Suddenly, Draco started to shake heavily, head turning left and right, back raising from on his bed as if he was being electrocuted. Hermione panicked, "What's happening? Neville, what do we do? We need to stop this!" Voice rising highly in tone, eyes full of fear.

"I don't know…"

"Have they struck him with crucios, Hermione?" Narcissa held Draco's shoulders against the surface, to prevent him from falling off.

"I...Draco!"

"HERMIONE! Did they cursed him with a cruciatus?"

"So many...I don't...I didn't...they were so many…"

A Healer approached the table cautiously, "Madam, we need to wait off until the seizure calms down. It could be a side effect of multiple curses."

Draco's head shook violently from side to side, and desperate, Hermione laid both hands on his cheeks, "Draco, love, please...calm down. Stay with me, babe, we have so much to do...come back to me…" Her words brought everyone to tears, not that she registered the emotions she caused on others, "I need you, Draco...stay with me. We have so many plans, love, buy that car you like so much...take me to those Huskies and show me your temple…" One hand kept his head from jerking away, while the other stroke his hair incessantly, "You can't leave me…"

Agonisingly slow, the seizure finally ended, Draco's face wet from Hermione's tears. She dried them with the palm of her hand, using the back to do the same on her own face. Crossing a look with Narcissa a silent promise was made, an alliance forged between two unlikely allies. The vow of revenge, for the pain the two low-lives caused. Two women, united by their love for the hurt wizard.

No one in the room doubted that both witches were a power to be reckoned with, if pushed to the limit. Their limit had reached its end, today.

"Hermione, don't force me to arrest you for murder." A quite warning came from Harry, knowing, who feared how far she might go. "I can only do so much."

Blaise tried to add some sense to the women, "What good will it do to Draco if you save his life and end up condemned to a lifetime sentence at Azkaban's?"

"We can only cover for your actions to a certain extent, 'Mione." Ron shoved a hand through his hair.

Hermione looked straight into Harry's gaze, full of determination, "I promise to bring you Dolohov and Rowle alive. However, in what state, that, I can't do."

"Unless it's self-defence, Hermione," Narcissa added, "Against that, the Ministry can't do much."

"Can you help me turn Draco around, so I can attend to the wounds on the back?" Neville broke through their train of thoughts. The determination of revenge, melted immediately; the web of blood and open gashes evident, the indication of the violence used against a defenceless man.

Only the Healers remained unaffected, used to the sight in their daily job.

It took the three a long time to attend to every cut, some deeper than others, as the leather unmistakably had connected frequently on the same spot.

Neville ordered the medical personnel, "Bring me drenched bandages, wide enough to cover his back. If we keep his back covered in essence, we might prevent scarring for life. I wish I could immerse him in a bath full of dittany, honestly, for a few hours…"

"What are you waiting for?" Lucius asked arrogantly, but cowered at the venomous look from Hermione, fearing a new hex. "Spare no expenses, heal my son. We can afford it."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. But St. Mungos doesn't have that quantity at hand, it's a complicated product to come by."

He huffed.

For once, Hermione agreed with the wizard, Neville's suggestion sounded like the best option.

"Then we'll renew them every few hours before they dry. Maybe that will do the job."

"Aren't you sure, Longbottom?"

"Lucius, I swear to Morgana, if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll mute you myself." Narcissa's patience was at its end. "Hermione, dear. We'll do shifts, keeping an eye on Draco and renewing these patches, Mr. Longbottom's suggestion is perfect. When Draco is stable, however…"

"We hunt."

"We do."

Blaise whispered to Harry, "Dolohov will need a coffin. Though, his body might never be discovered, after these two are finished with him."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, "I fear so too."

-oOo-

Between the two witches, Draco's bandaging was replaced every three hours, a new blood-replenishing potion administered every six.

The blond wizard unresponsive to either of them, though the last seizure happened when he was moved into an ordinary hospital room, no more than twelve hours ago. Well, the room was not that ordinary, it was the biggest the facility had to offer, to accommodate two comfortable chairs so the two women could rest in between.

Hermione, however, transfigured the two seats into a larger one; between shifts, Narcissa searched for solace in Hermione's hold and vice versa. The older witch recounted episodes of Draco the toddler to kill the silence. About the adorable little man who made mischief and got away with it, flashing his mother a wide cheeky smile. "I couldn't stay angry at him for a long time, he always knew how to disarm me with his chubby cheeks and shiny grey eyes. I swear to you, Hermione. He could wind me around his little finger without effort."

Hermione laughed between her tears, "I can only imagine."

"He loves cookie dough, I'm sure by now you know what a sweet-tooth Draco has. Behind my back, he knew how to talk his way into convincing the house-elves to make him a batch. I caught him time after time, fingers deep in the batter." Both roared. When the laughter died down, Narcissa's features changed into serious ones. "Who did this to him?"

"Mainly Dolohov and Rowle, their hatred for Lucius runs deep."

"We'll catch them, I promise you. They always underestimated me, but I'm a Black first of all."

Hermione tensed at that, memories of her torture at the hand of another Black woman not far away.

"Relax, Hermione. My sister was cruel, and if I could, I would have handled things differently. Lately, I believe that, between Draco and me, we could have stopped her." Heavy breath.

"At what cost, Narcissa?"

"I don't know." She walked over to a table, pouring some water into two glasses and handing over one to the younger witch, "As I was saying, I'm a Black, and I can do more than people expect at first sight. The two lowlifes will pay dearly for this. You don't hurt my son and get away with it, unpunished. Yet, I agree with your friend, we can't kill them, or we will end up in Azkaban's ourselves."

"We didn't promise to hand them over in a perfect state, did we?"

"No, we didn't Hermione. We didn't at all…" Narcissa rubbed over her nails, raising her gaze to meet Hermione's in understanding. The claws were getting sharpened.


	25. Hunting with Elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torture a loved one will not go unpunished. Enjoy the payback, beta read for you by my sweet Marlygrl94.

Draco remained a few days in what Hermione knew as medical induced coma, from the Muggle Medicine. Not to give his brain the time to relieve the pressure, but give his body the time to restore itself from the abuse.

The Healer had quite a job to convince Hermione and thereby also Narcissa that putting him out with the charm was a right decision. The agreement came after a Neville intervention, who Hermione floo-called to ask advice.

The injuries were attended timely, you could literally synchronise your watch each time. The dittany essence - non-stop refilled thanks to the mediation of Lucius Malfoy and his well-placed connections - performed miracles in sealing the wounds and healing the scars. The list of favours the Malfoy's owed to Neville grew by the day. He was able to get his hands on dragon meat, and Draco slept now on a layer of flesh patches, in the hope to minimise the whip's marks.

In the meantime, Narcissa and Hermione grew closer, the friendship developing into something more profound. The mother asked the girl all about her youth, her parents, her first steps into the magic world.

Hermione described it all, reliving the emerging moments of magic and her surprise after the shock. Her parents obliviate was irreversible, often she thought,  _why am I so thorough in my work?_  And she did miss a mother to confine with those little details everyone walks around with, the need to ask for guidance or to vent frustrations. A father was the buddy to do the more adventurous things, but your mother is always that certainty in your life. Your best friend. Hermione missed it dearly, and Narcissa was filling in, unexpectedly.

"I scared myself to death when my mother's roast floated over the dinner table. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew it was me who did it."

"How old were you?" They were enjoying a rosebud tea.

"Probably four, five. I only remember wearing this flowery overall and piggytails." Hermione rolled her eyes, "My mother loved to dress me in all flower power kind of fashion, I think she never outgrew her hippie time, Woodstock and such."

"Hippie time?"

"Oh, Narcissa, imagine people smoking pot, behaving as if everything was ok, peace to all, back to nature and walking around buck naked." The blonde's eyes grew wide, "I'll see if I can dig up some pictures later, if you react like this to my description, wait until you see the real deal."

"What is that smoking pot?" The idea of intoxicated wizards wasn't a total novelty, in a world with potions…

"Muggles dry roll weed in a thin piece of paper and light it up to inhale the smoke. You know weed as cannabis, and it makes you feel high in a way sorta like you're floating, really calm and can sometimes make you a little hungry. " Hermione snatched the third biscuit of the day, "Really unhealthy though in my opinion."

"What about Woodstock?"

"That was a music festival of all kind of types of music, Rock 'n' Roll, Blues, Jazz… very famous. According to my mother, she saw my father there for the first time…"

Narcissa refrained from asking what rocroll and jaasss were, fearing to be forced to listen to some atrocious performances. Quite the opposite of Hermione, who thought to introduce the older witch to some Muggle music. Jazz and Blues were probably more accessible than Rock 'n' Roll, which was something you had to digest in small portions. Opening Draco's mother to Elvis Presley's Heartbreak Hotel or Tina Turner's Proud Mary was probably better than to a Welcome to the Jungle from the Guns 'n' Roses.

"Your parents have a happy marriage."

"Oh, definitely. My dad could surprise my mother with a bouquet of roses, just like that. Because he felt like it. My mother spoiled him in return with his favourite dessert, sticky pudding." A moment of homesickness overwhelmed her, leaning deep into the offered shoulder. Strong arms snaking around her frame, extending compassion. Later Hermione would think back about this moment and remember how very Malfoy-unlike it was.

Pansy entered the room, shared an embrace with both women, before heading to the bed and caress Draco's face. "How is he?"

"They'll re-enervate him today, the Healers believe the internal damage to have improved enough," Hermione spoke softly, from behind Pansy. Spinning around, the Slytherin witch hugged the brunette fiercely. Who was giving support to whom, temporarily not evident.

"I can't wait to see his smirk directed at me, mocking me for the slightest." Pansy faced her, "How are you hanging on, Hermione? It was hard on you too… Blaise told me how he found you."

"I refuse to allow those bastards a win, by letting what they did to me to take me down." Hermione had cried enough, while Narcissa slept. But, finding her willpower within her spark, she decided to let it all go. She was certain that a part of her revenge would be setting a score right, for every endured assault. They had it coming…

"You are planning-"

"No, Pansy." Narcissa interrupted, "We are planning. This time it will not go unpunished. They messed one too many times with my son, for me to stand idly by and do nothing."

"When?"

"When I find someone I can trust to keep an eye on him, while we are gone. Longbottom comes and goes, helping us treat him, but I don't want to add another debt to the long list we have already. This person needs to protect him, while we're hunting." Narcissa was undoubtedly serious.

"I'll do it. I'll go fetch Blaise to stay with me. Do you trust us enough, Narcissa? Hermione?"

-oOo-

An hour later the two witches were in the middle of Knockturn Alley, confident that Draco was in good hands and protected. Both had left him behind, after kissing him goodbye. A motherly peck on the forehead; a promising kiss on his lips.

"Hermione, keep your wand at ready but don't intervene unless I sign you to. We can't scare them away, but I do know how to handle these scum." Narcissa readied to enter her first mark. "Let's put the Black upbringing to good use."

Hermione had the feeling she was looking at a completely different woman. There was a shine of lethal danger Narcissa, as dangerous as Bellatrix but more controlled.  _You wouldn't see her coming until it's too late_ , she thought.  _Just what I need at my side_.

The bell's chime was muted in a second. A filthy man came from deep between glass counters, smiling his yellow teeth in recognition, "Mrs. Malfoy, welcome to my noble shoppe. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione wondered between the exposed bottles of all sorts of poisons, pointing out to Narcissa some disputable ones.

"Mr. Krallian, I remember you maintained connections with a few old friends of ours. I'm looking for them. Specifically, your good friend Antonin Doholov."

"Yes, yes, yes, my good ol' friend Anto, I haven't seen him in a while, but when… I mean if I do, I'll tell him you're looking for him." The man seemed to shrink deeper.

"Mr. Krallian, I appreciate honesty above anything else." Her fingers lingered on a bottle of poison n. 07, playing coy with the cork. 'Hermione, did you know if this poison goes airborne, it can cause boils that St. Mungo's has to pierce open before it can heal… I've heard it can be quite painful, as they can't use painkilling potions to numb…"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I…" The old man sweat profusely, "I don't know where Anto is, he never tells me his whereabouts, but the old barmy at the  _Ye Olde Curiosity's_  has the means to get in contact with him."

With a classy but frightening finesse, Narcissa approached the man, "If I find myself returning to this foul place, Mr. Krallian, I'm not going to be so forgiving. Are you sure…" Her wand rolled between her fingers, dark eyes met female dark brown ones with a glint. The stinging hex is barely spoken aloud, "You don't know more?"

"I wouldn't…" He jerked in pain, "Lie to the queen among the Sacred Twenty-eight."

"The queen?" She shared a side look with Hermione, who smiled softly, "I guess you'll be the princess, my dear…" Hermione recognised Draco's drawl, never expecting it to hear it on Narcissa's voice. "Well, it seems we'll need to pay a visit a few doors away from here. However, if I don't like what I find, I'll make sure you'll understand exactly how displeased I'll be."

-oOo-

"For a moment, I feared that I had to raise a shield against those fumes, Narcissa." Hermione was more than impressed, "You really scared him to death, I almost suspect he did it in his slacks."

"When you play poker bluff, you must do it with elegance, Hermione. Do you think I would have put us both in danger without previous warning?" Narcissa walked further down the alley, searching for the entrance of the curiosity shop. The cracking of the door announced their appearance.

"I'll be right with you." A cracking voice met them, coming from behind a half-open door. "Ah, Mrs. Malfoy… what a pleasure. These old eyes don't see beauty come here often." The wizard had a Santa Clause appearance, in Hermione's opinion. One who didn't wash his hair at least weekly though, by the looks.

"Oh, another slimy wizard, Hermione. Tell me do you consider me the queen of the Sacred Twenty-eight?" Her attention was caught by an eyeball that kept rolling in his own axis.

"But of course, we all respect your husband and you, my lady. It's not justified the punishment that bloody Ministry has cast on your spouse." Hermione bit on her tongue before uttering a remark, it was unjustified only if you saw it from their point of view. Lucius was far from a saint in this whole ordeal.

"Well, in this case, you must tell me where I can find Dolohov." The request came out in real royalty way.

The wizard palled, "I…" The stinging hex forced the man to speak… "He'll kill me."

"Fear me more."

"Mrs. Malfoy…"

"This man has nearly killed my son. I will not stop until I have brought justice upon him. Now, Mr. Swivle, if you don't tell me exactly where I can find him..." The silence was meaningful. "I'll allow my dear Hermione to exercise one or two of her favourite charms before I give her a lesson in untraceable curses that leave no scars. Better said, I'll show her how it's done according to the Black tutoring." The wizard retreated a few steps, putting the counter between him and the witches. Not that it helped.

"Should I give him a taste, 'Cissa?" Fingers already cracking around the wand.

"Yes, dear."

" _Engorgio_ " The mans' arms swelled up immediately, followed by his belly and legs. "Should I aim for the throat, 'Cissa?"

"Just a little bit, dear. We need him to talk." The effect of choking caused the man to gurgle in panic, for nearly a half minute. "Do you have something to share?" With difficulty, the man nodded, and Narcissa applied the countercurse. "If you'll be so kind…"

"He's hiding, my lady. He'll wait until it all calms down before reappearing again, his biggest wish is to bring terror back into our Wizarding community."

"Blah blah blah, 'Cissa, I've heard this before. Better, even Draco has heard it." The wand was ready, " _Lacarnum Inflamarae"._  Her fireball put the man's cloak on fire. "Speak before the flames burn through your clothes."

"Madam Malfoy, please…" Compassion was far from Narcissa's mind, who approached and pointed her wand to cut in the man's arm. "He has a hiding place at the Docks, Muggle London."

"Old news, my son was found there, on the verge of death."

"No, no, that one too, but one that's close to what Muggles call undergond."

"You mean underground, the tube?" Hermione put out the fire with a simple flick of her wand. "How do we find it?"

"I don't know Miss," The brunette feared that the man would succumb from a heart attack by the way he was shaking. "I heard him talk that he had to freeze a metal train each time he wanted to enter the place if one crossed at that moment."

"You're certain about the location?"

"I heard him brag about a secret tunnel between both places, something he built, and I quote,  _right under their noses_."

Narcissa slit again through the underarm, "Do you feel this?" She calmed the other woman with a look, her plan wasn't to let the man behind hurt, just to give a taste. "It will feel like heaven, compared to what I'll do…" The skin knitted together, as she uttered a healing charm, "If I realise this is all a big pile of dung you sold me, and my efforts turn fruitless..."

Hermione froze the man to where he stood, "I would refrain from sounding an alarm if I was you, you don't want Dolohov to escape before we got to him, do you?"

The man nodded frantically, letting a sigh of relief escape when she unfroze him.

"It seems we should move over to the Wharf where they found us, I'm sure I'll find the underground in the neighbourhood…"

"Hermione, I follow your lead. Show the way, dear."


	26. Hunt for Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter beta'ed for you by Martee98, as always grateful.
> 
> Can we give Narcissa and Hermione badass names after this chapter?

 

**Chapter 26: Hunt for Blood**

Their first impression with Canning Town told them a few things.

Human life was not easily found, as it was a remote area, full of pipes, abandoned warehouses and containers; the Thames writhing in between.

The description was correct: on the other side of the railway, life continued its daily business and was serviced by a busy underground line - the Jubilee. But on the side they were on, it was deserted.

Narcissa took in her environment, "I sense magic." She changed the robes she wore into more practical trousers and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was quickly wrapped up into a bun on the top of her head. Ready to battle without forfeiting on elegance.

Hermione followed her example, hair also pulled into a tight bun, comfortable fitting fabrics instead of a glamorous outfit; she wasn't heading to a ball after all. She was going to settle a score. Inflict pain. She wouldn't leave without drawing some blood.

Drawn by the pull of magic, both women headed towards the abandoned entrance of the underground. The rumbling of a passing train shook the structure which hadn't been maintained in ages. Narcissa was wary, but Hermione relaxed her with a flex of hand. The older woman took control, sensing the magic call to her.

"'Cissa, don't step on the rails, I don't know if those are powered up." The woman nodded in understanding, and they followed into the dark tunnel, stones cracking under their feet. Heartbeats rose in speed, hairs stood on the back of their necks, especially when they passed a metal door, at first overlooked. A wand flicked an  _alohamora_ , and the mouldy smell invaded their noses. Applying silencing charms on their feet, they descended through metal staircases, the frizzle in the air intensifying the deeper they went.

" _Revelio_ ," Hermione whispered a tracing spell, indicating to take the right hallway. Their feet met water, rats ran for their lives, scared by their presence. Narcissa winced in disgust, Hermione ignored them and the smell of urine and dirt became more invasive than some of the vermin passing by.

Voices rose in volume, two distinct ones.

Two wands rose to attack.

" _Petrificus Totalus._ "

" _Incarcerous._ " Two heavy plops on the ground. "Dear, two down, many to go."

Hermione's mouth curled half and resumed their path. Every person they encountered, was taken down without even losing a breath.

Death count, nought. Injuries suffered, none. Wounds applied, several and counting. Two wizards were their targets, the others merely collateral damage and they left the crumbles for the Auror's to clean up.

The laughter of Dolohov filled the hall, the hate in Hermione's eyes shone through. They were on the right path.

-oOo-

Blaise paced around the room.

Draco laid peacefully on the bed, unaware of what his two most important women were up to. Chest rose slowly up and down, the scars were healing as hoped for, only a few outlasted as reminders of a dark period.

Pansy caressed the blond hair, as if her hands could bring him back to their world, tears unshed but at the verge of escaping anyway.

"I should warn Potter. Those two are fighting a battle that goes above their pay grade."

"Stop saying rubbish."

"Pansy, Dolohov and Rowle aren't pussies. They are the worst scum left from the voldeshit's period. Fuck, Pansy, even Potter has trouble dealing with them." The fear for the lives of the two witches squeezed his insides into mush. "If something happens to one of them, he'll never forgive himself. If he loses both, we might as well organise his funeral." His arm outstretched towards Draco. "He'll kill himself before you can stop him."

"I promised we would stay here, Blaise."

"I didn't promise to stay quiet. I'm sounding the alarm. If Hermione loses her shit for this, I'll deal with the backlash later. By then I hope my mate here, helps me survive the wrath." Mobile came above, and seconds after the call ended, a wary Harry stood before them.

"How long have they been gone?"

"An hour? Two maximum. I have no idea where they could be, Harry." Pansy flinched from the intense look on the Gryffindor. "They are hunting."

"They are stupid." Harry tried to think straight, knowing all too well how impulsive Hermione could be. "I can't trace them."

"There's one person that probably knows where Narcissa might have started," Blaise suggested the last thing Harry wanted to hear.

"Fuck, do I have to…?"

"If Granger can deal with him, so can you."

"He'll refuse."

"He won't. It's Narcissa. The man has many faults, all of them earned. But he loves his wife. Her life is at risk, he'll cooperate." Seconds of silence passed by, all three watching the blond on the bed. "I'll keep an eye here, protect him. Go save his girl, Harry. Go save his girl and his mother before it's too late."

Common sense kicked in and the wizard left with a pop.

-oOo-

"Mr. Potter, I can't say I'm pleased with your visit."

"Malfoy, I'm not here for pleasantries. Narcissa and Hermione are hunting for Dolohov and Rowle. Do you know where I should start to follow your wife's footsteps?"

The relaxed stance became high-strung in seconds, "Are they completely insane?"

"For once I agree with you, Malfoy, but time is running out. It's a luxury I don't own at the moment. My best friend is out there, doing the impossible and I fear that if she's pushed to the limit, her hate and hunger for vengeance will blind her. If she survives it."

"I'm coming with you."

"I know. I warn you one time, don't try to fool me or you'll find your spoiled arse in Azkaban before you know it. A one-way ticket." Lucius agreed, unsheathing the wand from his cane.

"Knockturn Alley is the place to start." The blond couldn't avoid his knowing smirk, "Swivel's curiosity shoppe is the best spot to look first. The old rags don't talk to young Auror reeking wizards, Potter."

"Let's go." Harry seethed, realising that the old Malfoy still held more regard, irked him to no end.

-oOo-

"Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. Your wife was here a while ago, with that mudblood..." He blanched when Harry appeared from behind Lucius back. "My apologies, I meant with Miss Granger."

"Where did you send them to?" Lucius rejoiced in the public arse-licking manners of the old bat, and how fast he could squeeze for information. The name Malfoy still demanded respect, no matter the efforts for the contrary.

"To that place not far from where your son was found. With the metal train passing by." The man shivered in fright of retaliation, but he feared the Malfoy's more than Dolohov. "The mud-Miss Granger knew what I was talking about."

"Not far away from Trinity Buoy Wharf?"

The man nodded, "Yes, close by, it's connected with a tunnel built by Anto himself, between both places. He always jokes how he has to freeze the metal train before entering the place."

Harry huffed at  _Anto_ ,  _like he's a good bloke. Wanker._

"The entrance must be inside one of the tunnels from the underground in Muggle London." He conjured a map of London's traffic lines, pinpointing the Wharf. Lucius looked at the web of lines, totally clueless of its significance. "The closest station is Canning Town."

"I'm impressed with the investigation skills from our Auror's department. Care to take me in a side-apparition?" The Malfoy arrogance returned to Lucius' features.

Irritated, Harry bit back a snide comment. But did as told.

-oOo-

The Healer startled Blaise out of his slumber. "We'll re-enervate Mr. Malfoy. The physical recovery is more than satisfying."

"He won't like the current situation."

"If needed, we'll administer a calming potion, yet to make a correct judgement we need to analyse his reactions."

The lecturing voice only annoyed Pansy and Blaise. Hands were held, hoping for the best.

Moments later, a familiar clearing of a throat filled the room. Pansy flew to Draco's side, "Hey, Blondie. How are you feeling?" Eyes sought a presence, "Hermione isn't here, but she's okay…"

Blaise read disappointment, "Mate, I'm glad I see your silver eyes open again, it has been two difficult days."

Draco spoke with a raspy voice, "Where's Hermione?"

Pansy tried to lie, "She's gone to-"

"She's hunting with your mother." Blaise shook his head towards Pansy, "Lying will not get us anywhere, only hurt the case more. Your mother and your girl are hunting for the men who put you in here."

Draco tried to raise from the bed, wincing from the pain, "You've got to stop them, they'll get themselves killed." He pushed his legs pushed out of bed, but his effort to rise was in vain, the muscles too weak to carry his weight. "Blaise, mate…"

"Potter and your father are on their tail. But by the time I got here, the two had disapparated. I hadn't the time to argue." Blaise offered a hand and used it to push the wizard back in his bed.

Pansy felt desperate, "Draco, get back to bed you're too weak…"

"I can't lay here and do nothing!" He got exasperated by the second, the mind wanted to do what the body couldn't. It was then, he noticed the meat patched on the mattress. "Have I lain in a bed of flesh?"

"Dragon meat, buddy. Longbottom's idea to minimise the damage on your back; it's quite a web of cuts over there." It still seemed disgusting, but a sneak peek on Draco's spine confirmed Neville's prediction. The bruises were minimal, the cuts subduing more than expected. "It has done its job better than I foresaw."

"Hermione…"

"She and your mother have become a duo to be reckoned with. The way your woman fought to save you, it frightened me as much as it amazed me." The memory was freshly burned in Blaise's mind, "Hermione didn't allow any of the healers near you, I never saw her that hysterical. It was her, your mum and Neville who attended to your wounds. Oh, and your girl broke your father's nose too."

Draco's panic softened little, weak eyes asking for more details.

"He was snarking around, and she lost it, man. She stepped straight to him, flexed her fist, and before anyone could stop her, bam!" Blaise ran a hand over his face, "Potter had to drag her way, she kept punching him."

The healer brought his penlight onto Draco's vision, to measure the ocular reaction. Draco shoved his arm away, "Blaise…"

"Mate, I promised to stay here, to protect and keep an eye on you. I need you to heal, so your girl can calm down. She'll have my skin if you get worse. Let the good doctor check you out, brother."

Pansy forced the wizard to lay down again, "You can't heal if you don't relax. When this is all over, you know what you have to do." She covered him with the sheet, caressing his face, "You found your witch, you have a future ahead of you. But you need to get better, Draco."

He had no energy to refuse, cooperating with the Healer, yet, with big annoyance.

-oOo-

The trail of the petrified body's adorned the cold corridor, whoever exited into the place met a merciless spell and felt his body be wrapped up in ropes. The pair didn't speak in between but worked as if it were their hundredth mission together.

The sounds of their targets inched closer the deeper they went, mixed with the drops of water falling into the stone floor. Hermione reached the end and looked towards Narcissa, "Guns blazing or enter stealthily?"

"Let us watch what we are up against, then we'll decide."

Gently, Hermione pushed the door open, just wide enough to pass through; closely followed by the other woman. The stench of burned flesh took their breath away, Narcissa quickly casting a charm that served as a breathing mask.

In the middle of the round area, a female body was chained on her knees. The woman wailed and screamed, feeling her arm burned by a flame.

Rochev, as Hermione recognised, rejoiced in the woman's pain, "I love it when they scream. I should do this to my bitch, see if she makes a sound."

Dolohov leaned against a metal table, feet crossed in front of him, sarcastic smile on his face, "Do it only after you find another one to cook and suck your dick. What's the point of ditching a bitch before you have another as a replacement?"

Rowle interjected, "Shouldn't we pay a visit to the turncoat? Finish the job?"

"Nah, not now. The place is full of Auror's, and we are not at full capacity. When the fucker and his bitch move back to that apartment of theirs, no wards will keep us out."

"Do you know where they live?"

"The Mudblood? No. The wanker? Yes. In a place which so beneath his station, as if he's proving a point."

"If he stays with the Mudblood…"

"We trigger the fucker, set the whole building on fire; we will think of something. His bitch is easy to find…"

"Do we torture him again?"

"No. This time, I'll kill the bitch before she unleashes that kind of magic again. Then we kill him, cut his dick first."

Behind a stack of boxes, Narcissa's eyes glared with sheer hate, a look matched by Hermione next to her. The woman mouthed, "Guns blazing, stun Dolohov and Rowle first."

Hermione nodded, letting her wand roll between her fingers, "On three." Her fingers counted down.

Veins full of adrenaline, anticipating.

The magic rising in the air, the sizzling the foreboding sign.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

Rowle's and Dolohov's automatic reaction was to jump aside - honed by years of battle experience, yet barely avoiding the blasts. The renewed charm took down Rochev effortlessly.

Hermione ran towards the man that stole her dignity repeatedly, kicking him hard in his balls, the man unable to crumble from the pain. It was written all over his face before the fear took over.

Not wasting more time on the wizard before her, she spun around to duel with Rowle while Narcissa took care of Dolohov.

The spells flew in the air, red and green lights alike, giving the sparsely lighted room a sinister gleam.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Confringo!"

"Oppugno." Loose standing stones flew into Dolohov, the man having trouble to evade the spells and the rocks.

"Argh." Rowle hit Hermione with a stinging hex, but it didn't deter her. It didn't take long before they were all sweating and breathing heavy. Running and hiding, shielding from a spell, while hitting the enemy with a rebound.

At a certain point, the women stood back to back, while the men circled them as predators. Narcissa and Hermione pacing equally, not once taking their eyes from their target.

"Change of prey, dear." Spinning around, Narcissa sent a crucio on an unexpecting Rowle, while Dolohov felt his body be propelled by a bombarda against the wall, halfway turned upside down thanks to a  _Levicorpus_. In return, Hermione fell hard when a red whip swiped her feet from under her, but a quick roll later and she was standing straight again, blazing a rebel curl away from her face.

The battle intensified, the wizards didn't give the women a second of rest; alternatively, they had to flee often from the relentless attack. Inching closer to Dolohov, Hermione struck her foot into his groin, using the other leg in a spin to strike him in the face.

Drops of blood flew on her and the ground next to her, as the top of her shoe connected hard with his nose, breaking it with a crunching noise.

"Crucio!" Hermione hit him ruthlessly, repeating the spell over and over until the wizard was a crumbling mess on the ground. A quick check told her Narcissa was dominating her target with the same ease.

The nose wasn't enough, and Hermione sent Dolohov flying against a stone wall, picking up the wizard and shoving him against the opposite one. The man's efforts to regain footing turned vainly.

Rowle screamed his lungs out for mercy. Narcissa spit on him, "Where was the mercy to my son, you piece of filth?" The tenth or maybe the twentieth crucio made his body contort in pain. "Did you give my son the same courtesy?" The tip of her wand lit red, and she pressed it against his chest, the man screaming from the pain and the smell of burnt flesh.

"Oh, you don't get the chance to pass out, arsehole!" Dolohov was swaying on his legs, but Hermione drowned him with an  _Aguamenti_ , the power of the water gush pushing the man, once more, against an angular pillar. The head hit hard with a crushing noise.

The brunette conjured a whiplash, "See if you like to be at the end of this rope." Flicking her wrist, she let the rope connect with the chest, legs, arms, and face. The sizzling, the only sound hearable, as the single warning.

Dangling the man's wand in one hand, she used it to wrap thick ropes around his body, while the whip kept pouncing merciless.

"HERMIONE, STOP!"

"NARCISSA, YIELD!"


	27. Lectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka Badass Women Part two. Enjoy the aftermath of the battle. I thank once more my Marlygrl94 for her beta work.

**Chapter 27: Lectures.**

Harry froze upon the sight, the two women launching an unseen attack on two wizards who didn't have the chance to counterattack. A mess of blood, contorting bodies, the stench of bladders that gave out under so much fear. Both men reduced to a shimmer of the threats they used to be.

Both witches lowered their wands, reluctantly. Both breathed heavily, sending the last crucio before complying fully, their eyes fixed on their victims to ensure the impossibility to escape. Rochev's petrificus was losing its power, and it took only a flick of a wand to renew the stunning and the ropes around the wailing wizard. Hermione rebelled, ignored Harry's plea, and tightened an extra cord around his neck.

"Hermione, you're murdering him."

"He raped me. He took my dignity away." Hate and vengeance fought for dominance in her voice. "He hurt Draco and revelled while he was tortured." The cord contracted harder.

"Miss Granger, look at the puddle of disgrace at your feet, this piece of scum has no dignity left. He peed in his pants, Witch, he's crying fat tears of fear. Your payback has achieved its goal." Lucius spoke determined; however, he felt amazed by the display of ruthlessness. She was indeed a power to be reckoned with.

Hermione breathed hard, her hunger for revenge everything but satisfied. The few strings of hair flying stood straight on her head of tension.

Harry stepped carefully towards the girl he loved, hands in the air, "Hermione, don't give in to hate. Let me handle this from here. I've called for reinforcements, these tossers will never see the daylight again. It's a promise. But don't give into the dark, don't let the hatred consume you."

Narcissa watched Hermione for a sign, yielding in expectation until the brunette decided on the further advancement. She had no problem with finishing the job; therefore the earlier plans to end Draco's life sealed the decision for her - how far she could go. Yet, if the young woman complied, so would she. Both women exchanged a look.

Hermione stepped closer to Dolohov, indecisively, and the wizard shrunk in fear. Lucius spoke with respect, observing the reaction of one of the most feared dark wizards within Voldemort's army, "I guess Miss Granger, that you have done a thorough job."

The corps of Auror's arrived, out of breath and bewildered upon seeing the state of the wizards on the ground. It was a rare sight, especially when they recognised the two most wounded of the three.

Harry ordered the next actions, "Every single person on this area, bring them immediately to Azkaban. The wounds can heal by themselves, don't waste resources on this scum."

Collecting Dolohov's wand from a quiet Hermione, he handed it over to a shocked Ron, who had accepted Rowle's wand from Lucius, absently.

"Hermione, sister, we should return to St. Mungos, see how Draco is doing. Your job here is done. You have avenged him." Harry pushed the woman forward, signalling Ron of his departure.

Lucius followed him, arm around his wife to avoid a late change of thoughts. She still had a fierce look on her face, and the last thing he wanted was to see Potter arrest his Narcissa for murder.

-oOo-

The crack of apparition announced the arrival of the four.

Blaise and Pansy were relieved to see the two witches return, but frowned at the sight of blood. Hermione pacified them, "It's not ours, Blaise. We're not hurt, aside of a few hexes."

Narcissa remarked, "Haven't they re-enervated Draco yet?"

"They have, but we were forced to administer a calming draught, he was too distressed after learning about your plans."

"Why didn't you lie?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I will not lie to him." Blaise crossed his arms at his chest, "He has every right to know, what you both were up to."

"You could have waited until he felt better."

"He asked for you, what should I have said instead?" Silence. "Tell him you had gone shopping?" Head cocked to the side, "Hermione, I'm out of ideas…"

"Blaise…" Pansy tried to maintain peace.

"No, these two are lucky to be alive. My mate went berserk, he tried to stand on his feet, ladies. While he barely could get on his legs."

Hermione's patience reached its limits, "Are you done?"

Weak scrapping startled them, "Stop...arguing...mate."

All eyes focused on the pale wizard.

"You're awake." Hermione shoved Blaise harshly aside, irritated and desperate. Sitting on the corner of the bed, her hands touched every inch of his face, "Draco, you've returned to me." She pressed her lips on his, eyes closed.

The stress and the adrenaline had left her body, and the weight of her actions and the reckless feel of revenge came crashing hard on her, increased by the despair of the last few days. Her voice stoked, "How are you feeling?"

"What have you done?" He whispered hoarsely.

"I made them pay."

"How badly?"

Harry spoke, to ease the tension of the blond, "Bad but not irreversible. Dolohov and Rowle are in custody, alas in horrible shape."

"Your mother and Miss Granger were only one small step away from killing. Now, I only hope our Auror department to be competent enough to ensure that those two vermins never see the daylight again."

"Thank you, Malfoy, for the vote of confidence." In a clash of stares, nor Harry or Lucius backed down.

A Healer came in to check on Draco, "This is too much stress. I insist that you all leave my patient alone and return to your homes."

"I'm staying." The bewildered look on Hermione's face scared the man, and he bowed slightly. Her falling-out of a few days ago, still fresh in his memory.

Narcissa turned to Harry, "I would like to visit my son."

"You're free to come and go, the house arrest is primarily intended for your husband, Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius hated to be confronted with his reality, "I expect to be updated on his improvement."

Hermione snorted, "How's the nose?" For a second, she thought to see a glint of amusement shine in his grey eyes.

Harry intervened, "I'll escort you back to the Manor, Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy, do you wish to accompany us?"

She lifted a hand, asking for a moment. Approaching her son, Narcissa laid her palm against his cheek, "Take it easy, Draco, you need to heal. Plus, don't be angry at Hermione. We did what was needed to be done." In a last moment's decision, she kissed Hermione on the top of her head, "It was an honour to fight at your side."

The astonishment around the room only grew more prominent.

Hermione smiled knowingly, "I know who to call in case of need." The bloodthirst just barely quenched.

Notwithstanding it annoyed Harry to no end, Lucius looked proudly at both women. Hermione caught the look and returned it with a defying stare.

-oOo-

It took another fifteen minutes before everyone, but Hermione left the room. Narcissa followed swiftly after Lucius; Blaise and Pansy departed only when Pansy was sure that the brunette had no wounds hidden.

"I only endured a few hexes, nothing major."

"Shouldn't you be examined by a Healer for internal injuries?"

"Nope." Her patience was being tested, despite knowing it was with the best intentions.  _Can you leave us alone?_

"Granger…"

"Zabini…"

"I might have overreacted back there."

"I know."

"I'm raised to protect a witch, not to stand back and watch a woman fight a man's battle alright?

"Noted."

"Zabini, let it be." Draco was tired of all the arguing, and he wished that everyone would disappear. He wanted to submit his witch to a stern lecturing without witnesses.

"Mate, you do realise that if she had died, I would be burying you too right?"

"Blaise, I want to be left alone with my woman. I'll strangle her first then scold her, and I don't need you for it. Will you be so kind as to take your girl and go away? This is me being polite."

"We got the message, Draco." Pansy pulled her wizard along, "I'm only glad you're both are still alive."

-oOo-

A pregnant silence filled the room when it was only the two of them.

Hermione braced for the impending sermon. She saw on his face a mix of worry and anger.

"What were you thinking?" She expected worse as an opening.

"I did what I needed to do, and I would do it again."

"You do realise who you were up against?"

"He nearly killed you. I don't regret a thing."

"Blaise was correct, Hermione. If I had to bury you, I would have followed you into the grave."

"I'm still alive, there's no need to say things like that."

 _If he only had the strength…_  "I don't want you to be reckless again, woman. I need you in my life, not six feet under the ground. Realise that, damn it!"

"They nearly killed you, Draco! I saw life sip away from your body, I need you in my life too, damn you. I need you as much as I need oxygen. They had to pay for what they did, and if I didn't kill Dolohov today, it's because Harry stopped me from committing murder. The will was there to end his life, the same way as he was ending yours!" She screamed, blinded by tears.

"All our plans, all my dreams of a life with you, it was all being destroyed in front of my eyes at every slash of a whip." Her hands wiped the wetness from her face, "Be mad at me as much as you want, but I love you too much. They had to pay!" The last words muted against his shoulder as he pulled her against him. He bit through the pain, to comfort her.

"Hermione it's okay…"

"No, it's not, Draco. You had a seizure in my arms, I feared for your life... I came hands short to heal you." She held onto him, her anchor. "Oh... Draco."

He winced, still he held her tighter against him, murmuring, "We're safe, love. We are safe."

She cried her soul out, a waterfall of sobs against his neck, hand gripping his gown fiercely. It was choking him, arms snaked around her frame, his chest contracting in a silent cry. Eyes closed, lips resting against her hair, a few strands wet from his tears. Memories were clouded from the violence he saw her suffer, how filthy hands violated her, hurt her. His pain registered from afar, the frustration and the powerlessness all the more.

He failed to protect her, and it ate him.

"Marry me."

She faced him, only then noticing his own grief.

He repeated, "Marry me. Be my wife, the mother of my children."

"Draco…"

"Share the rest of your life with me, let me take care of you and be your other half." His gaze roamed over her face, hands pushing hair away from her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Witch, any other woman would scream yes after my proposal, you ask me if I'm sure?" He roared, although the pain stabs it jolted through his body. "Hermione, love, before you slithered in my life, I existed; now I have a purpose. Realising that I was unable to keep you safe, crushed me inside. It kept flashing in my head: if you die, I can't even bury you as my wife."

Exhausted, he lied back on the bed, dragging her with him, "We have so much to do together, love. I want to show you all the places I've been to, buy that Blond's Martin, the red one. Or the silver, I'm undecided yet." Her chuckle against his chest, trigger his, "Marry me, you're my life's missing puzzle piece. I want it all, this wild hair of yours, your lectures, your Muggle-isms, how this little chin goes up in the air when you try to prove a point. I want us to create a life that combines the best of us, my looks and your brain. Auch. Mean thing." He rubbed a point on his chest. "A child or two, or a whole Quidditch team of our own."

"I'm no baby machine."

"Will you be my wife?" He was getting tired by the minute, breathing more elaborate at every intake.

"Yes." A sweet kiss sealed the promise. Her soft smile, the last thing he saw before sleep won the battle. Her fingers rubbed his face soothingly. "I love you, Draco."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the well-wishes of a good vacation. I enjoyed it quite a bit, but it ended in a very bad note as I had to say goodbye to a beloved family member. Life sucks sometimes.
> 
> Once more, this chapter was beta'ed by Marlygrl94, thank you, darling.

 

**Chapter 28: Vanguishes**

The Healers insisted that Draco would stay a whole week under observation, Hermione gave them two days. All they were doing, from applying dittany on the wounds which still needed healing to administer painkilling and other replenishing potions, she could do it at home too. Away from the antiseptic smell, the uncomfortable bed and the probing eyes every time they entered Draco's room, to find her wrapped around him.

He never argued with her, hating hospitals as much as she did, remembering the time when he woke up in her bed, all those months ago. Instead, when the Healer sought in him the excuse to keep him where he was, the poor old wizard only found a blond eager to escape.

Back in her home, she pampered him with his favourite food, changed the wraps with utter caution, and bathe him with care. "Do you know? Of course, you can't know because you were unconscious, but that first time when you invaded my life, I bathed you."

"Are you telling me why I was stark naked in your bed?" He loved to see her blush when she went the naughty way.

"Well, I covered your bits, but the towel got away…"

"I'm sure you were a truthful nurse and covered my bits immediately. You didn't oggle the goodies, did you?"

She pursed her lips, "Yes… of course… I didn't compare your goodies with other wizards, I wouldn't do that…"

"You're a saint… tell me what score did I get?"

"I might have said something in the train of  _come to mama_."

She tried to skid away, but his reflexes were back to his old self, and she found herself under a very threatening wizard, "Come to mama, witch? Come to mama?" His fingers tickled her sides merciless, her loud shrills nearly deafening him, hands pushing him softly away. They fooled around like teenagers in bed, forgetting it was only a week ago that the wizard had been on the verge of death.

"Arghhhh! Draco… stop! Oh, gawd… Stop, please… I yield!"

"Do you surrender to your mighty god, Draco Malfoy?" He gripped a hand at a time, pinning them above her head, "Accept me as your lord."

"You're the God of the Ferrets!" He kissed her on the spot between her neck and head he knew she was the most sensitive, "I'll pray to you, Lord Git! Ah, shit… stop it, or I'll do it in my pants…"

"No mercy, witch!" Hearing her laugh so hard seemed the best medicine, it had been a while since they had been this carefree. He nipped on her earlobe, licking the spot again while she squirmed under him.

A particular part woke up, to his surprise. A part that he secretly feared to have been ruined after the torture he had to endure. Until now it had been dormant, despite having her every night at his side, her soft curves pressing against his side before he fell asleep. He didn't tell her a thing yet, mostly out of insecurity, a dent in his male pride.

But his worries melted like ice in the sun, feeling his need for her stir and harden. Thanking all the wizards and gods in his head, he kissed her deeply, wiggling his place between her thighs to ground his growing erection against her core.

Hermione froze, watching his grey eyes change of shade under his arousal, feeling his breath quicken. His grip loosened over her wrists, and she cupped his cheek, pleading, "Will you please undo all the nasty memories? Make love to me, Draco."

"I'll burn your skin with my touch," He pinned her down with his weight, "You're mine," his lips devouring her mouth while his hands rubbed her whole body craving to touch her everywhere and more. Her shirt flew over his shoulders, followed by her bra giving him open field to praise both mounds as they deserved to be worshipped. He licked, kneaded, and bit on the perky nub before sucking it deep into his mouth, repeating the same treatment on the other breast. He caressed the flesh with reverence, inhaled the scent of her valley, released a nipple with a pop shortly after.

His hips kept humping against her core, hitting the nub at every thrust with enough pressure to make her moan. Her legs had snaked around his waist, nudging him to press harder; her hands raked through his hair, caressing his shoulders or digging half-moons in his back when the jolts of fire took down her senses. But Draco needed more, and ignoring a sting from a scar or two from the movement, he shoved down her body, uncovered her pussy from its restraints and ate her out like a starved man.

He sucked at her little pearl, his spread fingers opening her nether lips to give him better access. Hermione rose her hips urging him for more, and he complied, entering one and then a second finger inside her scorching channel. She hissed, and he growled. The slow rhythm quickly became higher paced, Draco wanted to make her cum by his mouth before she would reach the edge once more with his hardened cock inside her pussy.

It didn't take long before all the signs were there, telling him she was about to fall. Restless legs, toes curled raking red traces over his thighs, she was panting and mewling, head thrashing from left to right, back arching in surrender. And then she fell. A moan from deep escaped her lips, her legs squeezing his head between them, to keep his tongue working its miracle further.

When the waves subdued, he rose on his hands and shared with her the taste of her juices in a clash of lips, dipping his tongue in her mouth as he did in her pussy. He challenged her tongue to duel with his; her toes pulled the shorts down his hips eagerly.

Frustrated it didn't go fast enough, she pushed him off her, drove the garment down his legs and with his help, entirely off; and pulled him back on the top of her, his length at her entrance, "I need you."

Draco growled, used his hand for perfect positioning and caved in their mutual need to make them one, "I'm home." There was no time to indulge in long strokes, his pace from the start maddening, rocking her into the bed. He pulled her leg over his shoulder for deeper penetration, using his fingers freedom to play with her clit, the other hand holding her hair and blocking her head to keep her gaze in his.

He fucked her with abandon, foreheads against each other, ragged breaths mingling chasing away her nightmares and his fears. The coil tightened in his belly, Draco pounding into her mercilessly, seeking the release, "Cum for me, love, I need you there with me." His thumb rubbed harder on her clit, while his teeth bit her nipples just like she loved it, pulling at the nubs before suckling hard. It was all she needed to reach her peak, hands on his arse to pull him deeper inside while the shockwaves rippled through her, milking his cock of all he had to give.

They kissed with open mouths, consuming each other's moan and grunts, his hips grinding erratically against her. Until they were spent and he fell on top of her exhausted.

A few moments passed in silence, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down, and letting their breathing return to a normal pace. Hands rubbing each other continuously, caressing.

"I love you. I love you with every fibre of my soul, Hermione." He supported his weight on his elbows, looking down at the face he adored. She was still blushing from their intense love making, her feelings readable in her eyes.

"I love you too, Draco. I feared I almost lost you." They shifted in bed to face each other, "Seeing them torture you, was killing me."

"You didn't allow anyone to treat me."

"I didn't trust any of them, I admit having lost my wits there, I might have overreacted. But I had to save you, save your life to keep my sanity." Fingers were pushing strands of hair behind his ears, his hands rubbing circles on her hips. "I don't regret my revenge, Draco. I gave them a taste of their own medicine." The memory brought up a chuckle, "Your mother and I were unstoppable, she has to teach me a few of her moves, so elegantly performed."

"You and my mother will have decent afternoon teas discussing whatever innocent subject, from now on. I don't need my girls to be playing the superhero, that's the task for our Auror department."

"Your girls, eh?"

"Yes, my girls. My mother and my future wife." He nipped her lip and nose.

"Have you thought about your car?"

"The Blond Martin?"

"The Vanquish, Draco… James Bond doesn't exist for real." Mentally she took note to watch one of those recent Bond movies with Daniel stud Craig, Casino Royale was one of her favourites anyway…

"I can't choose the colour, silver is awesome, the red is like fire even if it's not my house tones."

"Does every aspect in your life need to have a link to your Hogwarts House? You're no longer a teenager…"

"I'm a proud Slytherin, don't mess with this snake."

"This lion feels threatened, see how much I'm shaking." Trilling her hand in front of his face. "James Bond mostly drives silver, you know."

"I like the bloke, he has good taste."

"His taste also ranges to sexy women with nice curves, long hair, who can walk on high heels that hurt my feet from only watching them."

"Where can I meet this interesting fellow?" Her face was priceless to watch. "I don't need a woman in killer heels that makes me feel a pygmy next to her; I find your curves perfect, these amazing tits, an arse I can hold on to… nothing other than excellent. Since you tame your hair compared to the bush from the first year, my newest pastime is to curl my finger around a lock." His thumb pushed her chin until her eyes met his gaze, "I don't need an empty-headed bint, I need you, your passion and your brain."

He snaked his arm under her neck to pull her onto him, lying comfortably on his back with a sigh, "Can we go tomorrow and order one of those vanguishes in silver? I know what I want further of options, Potter explained it all to me a while ago…" He stretched with a growl.

"Men and cars." It came out sleepy.

"What do you prefer, cars or broomsticks?"

"Patience."

"Yeah, Potter and Weaselbee might be ordering one for them, your ginger friend was drooling all over my booklet." He received a light snore as a comment. Someone had fallen asleep...


	29. Vanguish in the Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always grateful for the beta work of my Marlygrl94.
> 
> There's a purpose hidden in this chapter, you'll see it later...

 

Hermione toasted the bread while Draco cooked the scrambled eggs. This labour division ensured him a decent meal instead of a burned taste in the mouth. Hermione is everything but a cooking princess.

 

The domesticity of the whole picture was endearing, both on their bare feet, she covered by a tee just below her knickers, he wore her old sweat shorts. The new living arrangement had yet to find a solid form, but that was a talk for later.

 

Today was the day that Draco Lucius Malfoy was going to buy his first car. The booklet was open at this side of the table, instead of the usual Prophet.

 

Hermione sat down the buttered toast and the teapot, and he brought the skillet with their eggs to the table, serving her and then him of breakfast. 

 

“Hmm, Potter explained to me what the fuss is all about the engine types, DB eleven’s or V-twelves. I just forgot what exactly makes each special.”

 

“We can always stop-by Harry’s and ask him again? To me, DB’s are decibels and V’s stand for Volts, but I’m certain it’s not what they mean in car language.” Their floo came alive, “Speaking of the devil, Harry!”

 

“Good morning Hermione, Malfoy.” The usual hug and handshake followed, “I brought some fresh bagels, I would like to have a chat.” He eyed the skillet with hungry eyes.

 

Wasting no words, Draco took a plate and served him the leftovers, picking a bagel from the paper bag and covering it with a fat layer of jelly, "We were talking about you."

 

“I heard the comment of the devil, thank you, by the way, Hermione. I thought you loved me.”

 

“Usually I do, haha.”

 

“Potter, V-12’s or DB 11’s?”

 

"The DB is from their other sportscar model, but the V12 is the most recent, and it is faster. Are you going today?" Hermione sensed a silent question in Harry's answer, as his eyes brightened. "I can go with you if you want. To help you find the best option of the engine. Girls only have eyes for the interior, the colour of the seats and such. With me at your side, you'll have a good partner for the specifics…"

 

Draco chuckled, it was funny to see Harry sell himself as the best ally just to come with him. What a comparison to the boy who wouldn’t accept the offered hand. “I don’t want to burden you with such a troublesome adventure, I’m sure the Ministry can’t miss you.”

 

“I can call in sick, or invoke a day off. God knows how many extra hours I’m owed… It’s not a burden, Malfoy. None at all.” 

 

Hermione interfered, “I can give him advice too, you know? The inside of a car is as important as how it is fitted under the hood.”

 

“What’s the difference between Gallo twenty-four and Gallo twelve?”

 

“Be smarter dan quoting Two Fast Two Furious on me, alright?” She threw Harry her crumpled napkin. Draco didn’t catch the jab, an obvious Muggle thing.

 

“Hermione, I would love to go along, alright? All the shiny cars…” He hid his red cheeks behind his teacup. “If Malfoy lets me…”

 

"Did you come all the way for asking a freebie?"

 

“No, I come with a proposition for Malfoy.” All of a sudden, Harry reminded of the reason for his visit. It had been pushed into the back of his head, at the prospect of joining the blond’s trip to the Aston Martin’s showroom. “From the Ministry.”

 

“Nothing ever came of good from that corner.” Draco braced for whatever news Harry had.

 

“This time it is.” Harry dried his lips on his thumb, scraping his throat, “The way you fought at Diagon Alley has left a mark within the Auror Department, and Kingsley is offering you a spot. We could use you to strengthen our force.”

 

Hermione gasped but looked apprehensive at Draco’s reaction, who was dumb-founded, “It’s quite unexpected, I guess.”

 

“Say that again,” Draco rubbed his face, “I never considered a job inside the Ministry. It’s more a Lucius thing than a Draco’s.”

 

“We aren’t offering a seat inside the Wizengamot, Malfoy. But you were quite a fighter, such talent we don’t want to let it waste.”

 

“Do the others agree to let a former Death Eater in their midst?”

 

"A few had reservations, but the majority recognises a formidable duelist. It's time you prove to those doubting souls you are the real deal." Harry sat back, crossing his legs relaxed. He didn't tell them how he was the one to push for recognition of Draco's abilities. They didn't need to know.

 

“When do they expect an answer?” Draco let his chin rest on his folded hands. He had trouble coping with this offer.

 

“By next Monday.” Hermione’s face told Harry there was no way Draco would deny this opportunity based on fears of acceptance. “Now, are we going to London? We can lunch at Nando’s on our way back.”

 

“What for a place is that?” Draco wasn’t registering much of the conversation, mind still working overtime about possibilities and his future plans with Hermione.

 

“Where you can eat grilled chicken with super hot sauces. It’s the moment to see her face glow fiery hot for once not because of her temperament.” Their last visit with Ginny had been hilarious. Harry bet with Hermione she couldn’t handle the extra hot peri-peri sauce, “It looked as she was breathing fire like a Hungarian Horntail.”

 

“That shit wasn’t normal, Harry. My mouth was on fire!” Her shoulders shook from laughter. “I bet Draco can’t handle it either.”

 

“I accept the challenge. Let’s go and buy me a car.”

 

-oOo-

 

Hermione’s suggestion of changing into a proper attire found resonance, and the three entered the showroom with an arrogance that would make Lucius Malfoy proud. It was at those times, she thought Draco to be a spitting image less the cruelty.

 

“Welcome to our showroom!”  _ Look who’s here!  _ It was obvious the man didn’t recognise them from last time. “How can I be at your service, Mr...?”

 

“Malfoy.” Draco used the French pronunciation for extra effect. “This is my fiancée and a good friend, who’ll be my advisor today.”

 

“Very well.” He was left standing as Draco and Harry walked straight to a shiny silver Vanquish convertible. Hermione strolled behind, as both men engaged in a car talk which couldn’t tickle her interest. This time the arrogant arse bowed double, with currency signs in his eyes. “This is the Vanquish S coupe with its sloping roofline, and to your right, we see the Volante version with the retractable roof.”

 

"The one has barely space in the back, meant for two people, Malfoy." The salesman frowned by the use of the English version, condemning Harry already for the lack of respect. Hermione followed it from a distance. "The convertible version allows you to drive in open-air, but you got to be quick to close it if it starts to rain."

 

Draco looked for the first time at Hermione, questioning, who added her two cents, "The first is really a sports model, the second is more of my taste, but I'm already cursing the wind in my hair."

 

“Nothing we can’t prepare for…” Their wands weren’t just for show, he thought.

 

“How can I order one?”

 

“Mr. Maalfoii, please follow me to my desk, we’ll go over every option available to maximise your pleasure of driving one of this amazing machines.” The man bowed, pointed his arm at the table.  _ This was a client he could use to pump up his target of the month _ . “Can I offer you a glass of champagne?”

 

“No-”

 

“Yes, darling. One glass doesn’t hurt, my love.” Draco rubbed Hermione’s fingers, enjoying the man’s eagerness. 

 

From then on, Hermione cursed the lack of a book. 

 

They could have been talking Chinese, for her part. Which wheels, if the car needed sensors, a rear camera, heated seats, heated windows, Are you a smoker?  _ No, sir, my boyfriend doesn’t even know the concept of cigarettes. _ Do you want a road assistant? Easy closing doors?

 

Actually, she was glad to have Harry help Draco with all those choices because the only exciting part was when it came to the colour of the seats and the inside lining; the outside paint was already set on silver - Hermione suspected a slight Draco idolisation for a man he hasn't even seen on the telly…

 

Harry rolled his eyes on the colour of the stitching, green on black leather,  _ you can take the boy out of Hogwarts but not… _

 

“Draco, dear. Black seats with green stitching?”

 

“My house, I mean team colours, love.”

 

"Can you meet me in the middle, baby? I love to see silver on black…" Hermione battled as it was typical of a whiny sidepiece. The salesman watched silently but didn't interfere. The bill was already ticking above the two-hundred thousand pounds, and he was dreaming of his fat commission, with a few options left to choose. Underneath the table, the man rubbed in his hands of greed.

 

“Silver? But green adds a little spice, my love. A true Slytherin car…”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

Even Harry frowned at the emotional blackmail. “Yes, my dear Hermione. I love you to pieces, you know what? If we both love the car, I’ll give you for Yule your own red wheels, you can go all Gryffindor you like.” Draco knew how to handle whiny women as the best, supported by Harry’s chuckle next to him. The dollar signs flashed before the salesman,  _ two cars! _

 

“If you choose black and silver, I’ll…” Her whispers in Draco’s ear didn’t leave anything to the imagination if Harry went by the way the blond flushed with a giddy look.  _ Women… _

 

“Love, but I love the combination…” Hermione made it difficult for Draco to keep his ground.

 

“Hermione, let the poor man have his wish. You know how much he loves green. The roof inside lining can be silver, and personally, I would add a green lining to the doors, to make it even more sportive.” Harry felt compassion for the Slytherin, recognising the tricks Ginny could employ to have her way. The gratitude from his former nemesis was an unexpected reaction, the poor boy beaming at the prospect of more green inside the car.

 

"I agree with Potter, love… See, I agree with your best friend! Isn't it a milestone in our history?" 

 

Hermione gave up, it was his car after all. How bad can a bit of green be?

 

Between all the choosing and back and forth debating between two men, two hours had vanished unnoticed. Except for the woman who was bored to pieces, at a certain point cursing her stupid idea to bring him to the showroom in the first place.

 

A few champagne glasses later, a solid handshake concluded the sale. Within two months from now, Draco Malfoy would be the proud owner of a top of the bill silver Vanquish, with Slytherin accents.

 

“Do you wish to use your credit card to clear the payment or does Mr. Malfoy prefer a cheque, when you pick up the car?”

 

Draco used big gestures to sign the document, “I see an amount of two hundred nineteen thousand and fifty-three pounds sixty-seven pence, am I correct?” His signature would make the Queen jealous of its penmanship.

 

“Yes, exactly, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

“I’ll decide when I pick up my car. I don’t expect my form of payment to pose a problem.” Arrogant Malfoy came to life, looking down on the salesman. His father would be proud.

 

“Of course not, Mr. Malfoy. I was just enquiring, my excuses. I don’t mean to pry…”

 

-oOo-

 

At the Nando’s restaurant in the side street of Regent Street, Draco was still savouring the plans he had for the final payback. He was glad the end total wasn’t a plain sum but one that ended with the British equivalent of knuts.

 

"Have you realised how much your new Vanquish will cost?" Harry had mentally crossed off a few options, their advantage didn't justify the price. But he would wait for the silver car to be delivered and ask for a test ride before he would choose for real. The Maserati also had a beautiful new model on the market.

 

"Roughly calculated? I think forty thousand galleons." Draco shrugged, still frowning over the menu of the chicken restaurant. There was so much that he didn't know what to choose.

 

Hermione set her smartphone away, “To be precise, it’s forty-three thousand galleons, eight-hundred and ten sickles, seventy-three knuts.”

 

“Those seventy-three knuts seal the deal, Hermione. I should cancel the purchase, I have the necessary galleons but not the knuts…”

 

“I feel generous today,” Harry reached into his pockets, counting the necessary coins, “Here my contribution.” 

 

Both men roared, "It's was nice to have you next to me, I read about all the possible options, but they're so many that I didn't memorise them."

 

"Don't worry, let me in return get a feel of the car one time. I doubt between a Vanquish or the newest Grand Tourism from another brand."

 

“Hermione, what do you order in this place? It’s all chicken you can eat.”

 

"Draco, their speciality is grilled chicken. We can share a plate between the three? What side dishes do you fancy?"

 

“The corn…”

 

"Is a must, Malfoy. Sticky fingers afterwards, but nothing goes over buttery corn to bite in. Let's add some garlic bread? Do you like cole salad?"

 

-oOo-

 

With the food ordered and the drinks before them, another issue came to the table, “Malfoy, driving lessons? Have you thought of those?”

 

"I count on my dear Hermione to teach me…" Draco flashed a grin between bribery and cheeky, having that little issue been discussed precisely yesterday. It took some convincing, but he sealed the deal when he threatened to hex the instructor if he stepped out of line.

 

"I have my fathers old Vauxhall in the garage, Harry. How difficult can it be?"

 

Harry murmured, “Famous last words.”


	30. Driving her nuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my personal experiences as a driving instructor of a teenager daughter :)
> 
> As always grateful for my Marlygrl94's beta work.

##  **Chapter 30: Driving her nuts**

 

Going back to her childhood home was hard. Full of memories of a time long ago and of how it all had taken a turn to the worse. She missed them dearly, and not even Narcissa's support could fill the void.

 

But her fathers white Vauxhall Astra was there, begging to be taken for a ride; shining brightly once Hermione lifted the garage door. The last time she took the car out must have been a half year ago, for a trip to Bath. There were moments she preferred to drive instead of apparating somewhere. Touching base with her Muggle upbringing as it were.

 

Draco waited patiently until she brought the car out, helping his witch to close the door and secure her home once again. He sensed her distress, the mask she tried to elicit failing to cover the hurt she felt. No matter how much he wanted to make it up, there were things his side could never amend.

 

“Okay, I’ll take us to a parking lot to have room for your testing without endangering other cars.” She held her hand up after his snort, “I have trust in your capabilities as a driver, but the first time is always a little on the rough side. Calm down the dragon, Draco.”

 

He gave her a pointed look but took his seat, adjusting the chair to his legs. It felt a little cramped. 

 

Hermione drove them to an industry terrain.

 

"I told you about the stick, the pedals, and the arms at the steering wheel, remember?" He nodded, fingers tingling to start. "Your car will be different because it's an automatic, but to take your license is better if you know how to drive manual steering. If you understand one of these, driving yours will be a walk in the park." 

 

They traded places, Draco once again adjusting the seat, “You’re kinda small…”

 

“More complaints?”

 

“No, just stating a fact. But I love you the way you are.”

 

“Smooth…” Crossing her arms, she waited for him to fire up the engine as she told him. Her grin was wide when the motor died two times, finding the damn balance point  even for a Slytherin was not easy, “Oh mighty snake, how dare my humble car play tricks on you?” It was too good to let it go by.

 

Faking an angry face, she ordered, "Again, left foot pushes down the clutch, and you need to release it slowly until you feel the car pull up."

 

It took him three more attempts, before he finally got the hang of it, "Thank Merlin, one more time, and I’d need my neck to be checked for a whiplash! Now, move your right foot over to the right pedal, the gas and you press it gently." Hermione hid a grin behind her hand. "Gently!!!" It was definitely not a word in Draco's dictionary. 

 

He punched the gas, the car responded swiftly, and he panicked. The shed closed in faster than he expected, "Shit!" Using both feet, he pressed the brake and the car jerked into a rough stop. Hadn't he used safety belt  - Hermione forced him to put it on - Draco would have flown out of the window.

 

She didn’t say a word but held tight to her own belt, trembling.

 

"Sorry." Resetting the keys, he started over again, this time the pulling point easier found. Gas was now pressed softer than before, and the car crawled forward at a snail's pace. Gradually he increased the speed, getting a feel of how the pressure affected the car's movements. "I think I got it." He sped up and slowed down, bringing the vehicle at a full stop.

 

“Huhuh.” Her heartbeat was still beating at her throat, “Next time, when you brake, use the clutch to temper it down. Now, do it a few times again to get the hang of it.”

 

Draco followed her instructions, worried about her complexion. She looked kinda pale… 

 

His newest attempts were safe enough, the braking now smoother than his first try, “You’re doing it well, let’s try the road. Remember to use the signals. Muggles aren’t legilimens.” Carefully he approached the border, saw the road free and drove further. 

 

“Love, why is that lunatic flashing his lights? Is his car broken?”

 

"Maybe Mr. Malfoy it's because you are driving a tad too slow?" She squinted her fingers, "You are allowed to drive at 30mph here, and you are doing 10?"

 

"Oh. I don't want to lose control." He pushed the gas pedal deeper, jerking the car into a faster speed, switching his glare between the meter and the window, "Alright."

 

She saw a crossroad approaching but he was keeping his speed up, "Draco, you need to slow down… There's a crossing ahead."

 

“I’m a Malfoy, I don't stop for others.”

 

“What if there’s a mother with a young child crossing the road?” Hermione seethed, “Will you run over them because you’re a Malfoy?”

 

“I see the point.” He was already on the other side anyway, “Next time, I’ll be more careful, at the stripe things on the road.”

 

“The crosswalk…” She shook her head, for the umpteenth time, “You need to be careful at all times, Draco. This is not a broom marathon, you’re not racing against others.” Her patience was thinning.

 

A new intersection closed in on the horizon, this time with traffic signals. "Don't speed up too fast now, it has jumped on yellow."

 

"But you can drive through yellow, you told me so." He looked at her with pouty lips, and gleaming eyes was making her so hard to keep her face stern. 

 

Hermione took a large breath before answering, "Yes, Draco, thank you for memorising this fact, but I also told you, that you only should do it if you cannot stop safely. In the other case, the yellow acts as a red light."

 

"Stupid Muggle thing. Red, green, yellow, red again. When we fly our brooms, there are no traffic lights."

 

"Mr. Malfoy," Rolling her eyes at his logic, "This is not your Firebolt, is it?" Alas, he couldn't resist pushing the gas a bit deeper and still aim for passage through the yellow light. Instead, he was forced to press the brake pedal quite deep, the sound of screeching tires startling them both, "DRACO!"

 

"I tried to squeeze past it." He looked angelic at her, to hide his guilty feeling.

 

"This was a bad idea, me being your driving instructor." She shook her head, already second-guessing her decision. They had only driven two blocks ahead in the industrial zone, and she felt as if it was her second heart-attack, "Draco, we have time, don't try to squeeze through. There's no rush, we're not under time restraint..." Before she could say more, the green light appeared, and she waited until Draco would get the car going, "Draco?"

 

"Yes, give me moment…I'm on it." Much to his frustration, the car's engine kept dying down, "Bloody hell, stupid thing, work with me… fuck." He felt the nerves heating up, more so when he heard the buzzing from cars behind him, "Fuck you, you arseholes, it's not my fault…"

 

"Draco, take a deep breath and do it calmly." The buzzing got louder, and she looked behind her annoyed by the lack of patience. The blue L sign on her rear window should mean something, she thought irritated, "Brake pedal in, plus your clutch but lift it up smoothly."

 

"Bloody hell, it's red again. Damn it." He had become itchy for the multiple failures, and on the top, terribly annoyed from the buzzing behind them, his follower happened to be the annoying prick with his flashing lights.

 

"Patience, Draco, it happens to everyone."   
  
"Not to you, my lovely swot."

 

“Believe me, even I had my moments. We all do…” She wasn’t sure if her words calmed him as she intended, “Draco, instead of waiting for the green light try to find the balance point now, while your foot is still on the brake." She heard him test the waters and released a relaxed sigh recognising the roaring of the engine, "At the green, drive straightforward and use the driveway to enter the motorway." 

  
In a race car move, he cut through the traffic, to turn right, "AHHH Draco! Shit, you can't just turn right like that."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because this is not a fucking Quidditch pitch. Didn't you see the other car coming?" Anger and panic fought for supremacy in her mind.   
  


"So?"   
  
"SO??? Draco, I've told you at home that before you turn, you gotta make sure it’s safe!" Hermione knew she was reaching the end of her tether. 

 

He retorted, "But why should I have to wait? He’s the one who should stop." 

 

She noticed him taking the ramp at a snail's pace again, "No, you should! You're the one making a move, and please… Draco… speed up, this is a ramp for the motorway, you need to increase up to 70mph."

 

"I can race now?" His eyes gleamed.

 

"Not race, Draco! At the ramp towards the motorway, you pick up speed and merge into traffic smoothly. You don't conflict with traffic which is already driving on this highway. On the opposite, when you leave, you have to slow down."

 

He was only listening with half an ear, the foot pressed forward, "Here we come!"

 

"Draco, have you looked at your right side? Can you merge safely?" Her left hand grabbed the door handle, in an unconscious move seeking safety.

 

"Watch and learn." With a hard turn to the right, he merged in, forcing an approaching car to detour. The driver buzzed loudly and flipped the finger. "See? By the way, that bloke was rude." Her pale face stared back at him, "You okay, Hermione?" Her weak yes didn't reassure him, "Love?"

 

"Love? You forced the other guy to take another lane, Draco. Driving is not demanding your space. It's about being polite and cooperative, check first if manoeuvres are safe to be executed before you do it!" The fright turned into rage, "It's like a zipper, taking turns, giving and taking, often waiting until it's your turn. Definitely when you are driving at a considerable speed, for Merlin's sake." Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to compose herself, while he looked at her, carried away by her rage.

 

He picked up the pace and for a while his car and the next race for a few miles. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! Stop immediately with your dick-contest. You're playing with your life, with mine and all others around us!"

 

“He started it.”

 

“You don’t have to follow, Draco!”  _ Why didn’t I ask Harry to take over? _

 

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm just so excited, and this is more complicated than I thought." Keeping an eye on the traffic before him, he reached his hand out to hold hers and squeeze it light, before it returned to the poke to assist reducing the speed to a 50 miles an hour.

 

"Now I understand my instructor better, I might have given him a few heart attacks. Some of my moves were pretty reckless." Her hand rubbed her forehead, "Okay, motorway, remember what I told you about driving and the mirrors?"

 

"Keep an eye on them and straight ahead, overtaking to a new lane if needed, don't drive not above the seventies. I got it all, right?"

 

She nodded, "Perfect. Draco, this is the place to drive fast. Enjoy but keep your speed in check, and change gears calmly.”

 

Wiggling his brows, he didn't need to hear it a second time and took off, luckily for him it wasn't busy and he had the left lane almost empty ahead, "I see a lorry." Hermione gave him the eye. "I remember, love. Mirror, signal, manoeuvre." He carried it out smoothly joining back in the left lane, "Am I a good boy now?" He faced her, beaming.

 

"Yes, you git." He kept wiggling his brows, staring at her, "Draco, what are you doing?"   
  
"Staring into your beautiful brown eyes." Wide grin and gleaming eyes stared back.   
  
She shoved his chin to the left, "Then face the traffic, you git. Eyes on the road!"

 

“Your eyes are spitting fire at the moment, I love your spirit.” He kept switching between traffic and her face. She stroked his hair, smiling wide, but pointed out to the meter, "Speed, Draco…" Concentrating on his mirrors and ahead, he changed from left lane to the middle, and then the right, before returning to the outer left one. "Draco?"   
  
"I like to slalom too…" He decided that driving on the motorway was his favourite thing about driving a car. "Just like flying with the broom.”

 

This was it, she was done being patient, "Draco, at the next exit, I want you to get off this motorway." Appraising his reflexes to check around him, she saw him take the off-ramp, slow down to the crossroad and reach a full stop at the red light, "Nicely done, 10 points for Slytherin."   
  
"Only 10, hé?" He pouted… “If you were Severus I would receive at least a hundred.”

 

Hermione huffed, "Yes, I know… favouritism... Draco, go around the roundabout and take the third exit." She raised three fingers.

 

He frowned, "Come again?" 

 

Moving the car forward, he waited for her to repeat her instructions, "Count the exits, and take the third." His speed was faster than her talking, and both realised that he missed the way out, "No worry, Draco, a new tour around and try again."

 

He grunted from sitting out for three new red lights before exiting, "Draco, why are you driving in the middle of the road?"

 

"It's safer."

 

"You need to drive in your lane. By the way, those lanes work as diverting traffic into the right exit, follow them..."

 

"But those white pillars on the side are too close to the car." He indicated to the stone pillars on the side, raising a brow.

 

"Check your left mirror then. But you can't take the whole road for yourself, use your lane."

 

"Alright, alright…"

 

"Draco, now you are too close."

 

"Too far, too close, too fast, too slow…" He mocked her face and tone, "Pff, woman. Relax."

 

"Keep your wheel straight, git, your car is wiggling. Stop messing with it." His fumbling on the steering wheel and zigzagging on the road was working on her nerves, "Slow down at the next set of lights and turn to your left." Unknowingly she was directing him towards Grimmauld Place, Harry had offered to take over if her patience reached a certain dangerous level.

 

Five minutes later, Draco saw a house appear between two houses, “Where are we?”

 

“You’ll see soon enough.” 

 

He killed the engine, got out and followed her, not trusting their location.

 

Harry opened the door, Hermione’s louder voice easily recognised, “How did it go?”

 

“You’re taking over! I’m not teaching him ever again.” She pushed Harry away, heading over to Ginny who held a glass, “I hope, Ginny, that it’s some strong stuff in there…”   
  


The two wizards exchanged a look. Harry asked, “Was it so bad?”

 

“You had a bloke flashing his lights at me because I drove too slow, or for sitting out a red light. I raced with another tosser on the highway, much against the Missus taste and she kept complaining that I commandeer too much space on the road.” Draco still sought the problem on all those issues, he didn't understand the fuss…

 

“Oh, Draco, you slalom on the highway and at a roundabout. You flip the finger to other drivers… do you want me to go on?”

 

“Mate, let’s go together for a ride and let your girl calm down before she turns into a fire-spitting dragon.” 

 

“Harry! Put a helmet on!” Hermione shouted on their way out.

 

“Love… that hurts!” Draco stared at her offended. Her stuck-out tongue wasn’t appreciated either. “Potter, I hope you can be a better teacher.”

 

“A less temperamental one, at least.” He clapped the blond on the shoulder, planning on teaching the poor man with Quidditch terminology… he might follow better that way.


	31. Chasing Peacocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you read it right, It's Chasing peacocks not chasing cars... Not only am I super thankful for Marlygrl94's beta work, but I'm also super happy to become an honorary aunt, my Marly is having a baby!
> 
> To all my peeps: a prosper 2019, full of health, happiness, love and amazing Dramione.

 

**Chapter 31: Chasing Peacocks**

Both men entered Hermione's car, fastening the seat belt.

"Potter, do we really need this harness?"

"I have seen how men flew through the front window, after being rammed from behind by a truck which couldn't slow down." Harry shrugged, gesturing the blond to start the vehicle. "What has Hermione told you about joining traffic?"

"Use my signals, check for upcoming traffic, and that Muggles aren't Legilimens."

"Exactly. The signals tell them you intend to do a change of direction. Tell the one behind you what you'll do so they can anticipate your slowing down. Now take me down to the motorway, I believe the troubles there were the biggest."

"Miss Complaints kept mumbling about my speed, change of lane and so on…"

"Malfoy, Muggles can't foresee your moves. Plus, remember how it angers you when a badger cuts you off."

"You mean in the air? Wouldn't you? I mean, you can barely stop your broom from colliding."

Draco was actually driving calmly but in the middle of his lane. "Malfoy, drive closer to your left."

"These mirrors are too close."

"You can't foresee when another empty head comes out of nowhere and scratches the right side of your nice four-wheel because you drive too much in the middle."

"I'm sure I'll see him coming."

"Alright, don't come crying if you keep it this way. I bet it won't last a week."

"Potter, you're joking right?"

"You don't need to believe me. Do the test. In the best case scenario, it will be a light scratch. In the worse, a nice dent."

Draco drove less in the middle,  _I'm not that worried._  Alas, he winced each time he came too near.

"Now, we were talking about cutting off broom flyers, remember?" Harry pointed out the driveway, three traffic lights away. The first went smoothly, but the second the engine died much against Draco's taste. "Malfoy, you can sense the car asking for more, when you start lifting your foot off the clutch. It's like it's begging to move forward. That's the perfect moment to press the gas, till it can ride without an assist."

Draco breathed in some calmness, and by wonder, he felt what Harry had described, "Hermione had less patience."

"Women tend to explain all too theoretically. Definitely Hermione and her lectures." Harry smirked, but rose a finger in the air, "I'll deny every word! Pick up speed in the driveway, that's what they are for."

Draco followed and joined the left lane, pushing once again a car into the centre.

"I see what Hermione means. Mate, it's like a zipper. One gives the other the room to enter, but if it's impossible, you have to join behind the one on your route. Again imagine that same badger cutting you off and shoving you to the side because he wants to fly on your path..."

"I would shove him back from where the bloody puff comes from."

"Traffic and cars don't work that way. They have rules to ensure everyone drives safe. You want to drive a car, you need to abide by those rules."

"If a policeman wants to fine me, I'll confuse him."

"No, Malfoy. It's not about a slip of paper. Take this exit and stop the car at the parking lot, I can't have this conversation and pay attention to what you do."

Draco followed and parked between two motorhomes. "Are these houses on wheels?"

"Yes, Malfoy. British Muggles love to go camping for a vacation. It's how you call it, a house on wheels." He lowered the window for some fresh air, "Listen, you push one badger to the right, and he'll go on, flipping you the finger in the meantime. When you do such on a motorway like this, driving this fast? You might push a car into a lane that's occupied with another one, and unintentionally causing an accident. Or the car changes of a lane and the one behind him can't stop in time."

"I get the idea."

"For all we know, it could be a car with a family, and they die from the impact."

"Don't need to become so bloody."

"Do you understand the meaning? Join traffic if you are sure it's safe, that you have the room for it. We, on our broomsticks, we can adjust, lower or nudge to the other side. Cars aren't that flexible. Besides, joyriding or street racing that's for off-road battles, not with regular transit. It wouldn't be the first, who can't avoid a slow driving lorry and buries himself in the back."

"Can you do those?"

"I don't know where, but I'm sure they are still done. I advise against using your nice car for such. Would you take such chances with your Nimbus?"

Draco gave him the look, "How do you want to win, if you race with a Cleansweep?"

"Bad comparison, I admit..." Both smirked.

"I get your point. May I?" Draco fired the engine and was pleased with getting it driving nicely. This time, he was patient while joining the moving masses, rolling at a decent speed but not over the limit.

Harry pat him in the back, "You're getting the hang of it. You owe me a good beer, snake."

-oOo-

They joined the women at Grimmauld place three hours later.

"I was planning on starting to call the hospital…" Hermione eyed both men. "Is my car still intact?"

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Draco looked from his girl to the man next to him, shrugging with a stretched out arm, "Potter, they don't make them as they used to. Zero confidence! Woman, I'm offended."

"It's a reasonable question, Draco. You're kinda hot head behind the wheel." She gave as much as he returned. "Harry, is he redeemable?"

"He'll do fine. Women don't speak man-lish, dear sister."

Hermione wanted to argue, but Ginny intervened, "Allow them this two seconds of ' _I'm the man_ '. It feeds their ego enough for a month." She hooked her arm through the other witch, "It's time for dinner. You guys will do the dishes."

-oOo-

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to discover a gentler chauffeur back home, Draco had refused to hand over the keys.

"What did I do wrong? Harry takes you on a trip, and I get a different man back."

"Listen, love, men talk in different language. He didn't yell at me, nor lectured. Don't get mad, I'm stating the truth, and you know it very well. Potter was very clear about why some of my moves were a not-done. Made me also see the consequences of certain actions as well." By the look on her face, she didn't like to hear that Harry might have gotten to Draco in a way she couldn't.

"Is my little lion jealous?" He was confused now, "Where do I go now?" She gave him the correct directions, still pouting. Shortly after, he drove up to the garage, cutting off the engine. "He didn't teach me the basics, you did. This balance point shit, it was you who showed me how. Not Potty." He turned in his seat, shoving a few rebel curls out of her face. "He simply told me how to recognise it better, in a man-to-man talk." Hermione's look softened.

"I'm glad my car doesn't need this clutch, it's too much fuss, and I prefer to concentrate on shoving others out of my way. A Malfoy doesn't ride behind someone, he's the frontman."

Her eyes spitfired, "Draco…"

"Just joking, your brother was quite graphic explaining to me what it could happen… relax witch." He kissed her softly. "Thank you, love."

"Hmm." Staying mad at him for an extended period was after all this time nearly impossible. Draco melted through her defences way too easy…

-oOo-

Two weeks later Draco waved with his brand new permit in front of her face. He did it all by the numbers, maybe even a tad too careful. Also pretty much aware that once he had his baby-on-wheels, he would be less grandfather-ish behind the steering wheel. But to please his girl and examiner, he was a saint.  _Cough._

"Let us celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let us drive with your car to Wiltshire and scare the shit out of my father's peacocks!" He wetted her neck with a series of kisses, "What do you think?"

"What's the point of tormenting your father's birds?"

"A little payback for the few times they chase me around, plus it's always a bonus to harass my father, now he doesn't have his wand." Something was still not digested, by the sound of his tone. "My mother will not disapprove, she's been dying to roast those feathered devils for a long time."

"We still have to tell them about our wedding, I guess your mother would love to help me organise it."

Draco held her at arm's length, "I thought you wanted an intimate celebration."

"I do."

"Then don't get my mother involved, or our little wedding will become the event of the century."

"Are you sure your mother can't retain herself?"

"Love, if it was anything else, she might. Not my wedding." He saw her decision change, "I'm not angry if you just invite them but keep her out of the committee…"

"She'll be offended."

"My mother will come around. After your little battle, I don't think you can do anything wrong."

-oOo-

The intention was to keep Mrs. Malfoy out of the committee as Draco named it. In theory, it sounded perfect.

In actual fact, it turned impossible.

After Draco drove like a madman through the gardens, chasing the white birds with her white car. The yelling voice coming from the balcony only added fuel to the fun, the son pressing the gas deeper.

"Draco, my car is at its limits."

"So are those bastards, look at them running as scared chickens."

"They are sort of chickens…" She wiped a few tears of laughter away. The birds did look at the white menace with terror, squawking in despair. The driver looked possessed by a demon, holding his body close to the wheel, creases in the forehead.

A turn or two ago, she caught a glimpse of a heavy gesturing wizard, yelling at his son next to a witch who grinned from ear to ear at the birds' chase. Draco was apparently not the only one who hated the high-and-mighty birds.

"Draco, it's enough. Park the car and give those peacocks their rest, before your father has a heart attack."

"I'm not yet satisfied, do you know how many times those demons pecked at my broom, for disturbing their eternal peace?" He cocked his head, "I lost count how often I had to polish my Nimbus thanks to a sharp beak."

"Are you sure it was you, instead of an elf?"

"My broomstick was my responsibility, I did the job myself." He gave her a side-eye, closing the door after she stepped out. The protests coming from inside the manor didn't fade for a minute, and the obvious pleasure of irking his father appeared again on Draco's features.

"DRACO! What kind for a contraption is that, hunting my white-feathered peacocks? If one of them dies, it will not be your best day!" Lucius waved menacingly with his walking stick, which lacked its signature head. "I'll make you regret your actions."

"Hello father, I wanted to show you how good I can drive Hermione's car. I bought one, a different model. A month and a half from now, I'll pay you a visit with my silver Vanguish."

Narcissa exchanged a look with the brunette, making no effort to hide her pleasure.

"Hello Hermione, welcome. Care for some tea with biscuits?"

"Sounds perfect, Cissa."

They left the men still ranting at each other. More kinda of, an older ranted, and the younger let it all slide as if he was inside a muffliato bubble. He joined his curly-haired witch, stealing her biscuit before she could bite in it, "Draco, the biscuits are over there!"

"It's easier to steal yours, love."

"So, my darlings, how are you? Draco, when are you going to propose to this lovely girl, so she can become my daughter officially?"


	32. To Elope or not to Elope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'ed by my pregnant angel Marlygrl94.

"Draco, when are you going to propose to this lovely girl, so she can become my daughter officially?"

Narcissa's words were like a sledgehammer. There it went their agreement to keep his mother out of the planning. What am I supposed to do now? Thought Hermione, lie and appear later carrying his surname, out of the blue? Tell the poor woman, she was engaged but was not going to allow her mother-in-law to help in the preparations?

Draco was no help either, by the way he was biting his lips to avoid roaring in laughter.

"Draco, my dear, what's so funny?" Narcissa enquired further, as her son covered his face with a hand; it was just like old times when she caught him in full mischief.

"Nothing, Mother. Inside joke."

"Well, answer your mother's question then," Haughty as usual, Lucius pushed for an answer.

"Which one, father?" Draco cleared his throat, rubbed his neck and tried to keep a straight face.

"When do you plan to marry this witch and make her a decent woman?" The youth of nowadays…

"Oh, we haven't settled for a date yet." It came nonchalantly as possible.

One whimpered, one huffed, and his mother squealed, "Why didn't you say so? Oh, Hermione, I'm so happy to welcome you into your family, after all that you did for us."

"Narcissa, don't exaggerate, please. My nose still feels sore." Petulant as usual, he rubbed the spot where she hit the hardest.

"If you expect an apology, Lucius, please take a seat, it might take a while before hell freezes over."

"Draco, why doesn't she have an engagement ring around her finger?"

"Oh, Narcissa, I don't need one. Our promise to each other is more valuable than any bauble."

"Nonsense my dear. Draco, follow me! NOW!" The blond followed meekly; when his mother used this tone he obliged, even if he was twenty-seven years old.

Inside her room, Narcissa headed to her jewellery box, removed several pieces away before gathering the ones she had in mind, "These are pieces that belong to the Black family. Passed on from mothers to daughters. I want you to choose one of them and offer it to Hermione as an engagement ring."

He hesitated.

"I've had it all tested by the goblins for any hidden hexes or dark magic, it's safe, trust me."

"Thank you." He spread the collection, judging which would be more of Hermione's taste.

"I've always thought that you would marry the perfectly educated pureblood witch. I couldn't have been more wrong. She might lack the behaviour that our society demands, but Hermione, she's intelligent, defies you in a way that will never bore you to pieces, and son, she holds a natural beauty many purebloods are jealous of. She doesn't need tons of smudge to make herself presentable, does she?"

"No, Mother," Draco chuckled, "When she wakes up in the morning, I don't have a heart attack on sight."

"Unlike the Parkinson matriarch." Mother and son snickered.

He escorted his mother by the arm, back to the room, surprised to see his father alone, "Where's Hermione?"

"I quote: I'll go outside before I commit murder." Lucius rubbed his nails.

"What did you say to her?"

"Only that she should start a few lessons on decorum. Being your wife is a position that comes with expectations." He looked at his son wondering if it wasn't clear.

"What the hell, father! I have no expectations, I don't want Hermione to change. I should have turned your peacocks into roasted chickens!"

He left through the open window and had to walk quite a bit before he found her. She was pacing irritated, kicking into the grass every five or six steps.

"Should I get a white flag?"

"Depends. Do you suggest I should sit straight, knees together and need to take lessons in etiquette from Mrs. Rubbish? As a pureblood wife, I'll have to learn how to entertain guests, hold banquets and Merlin knows what other nonsense your father blurted out."

"I have no idea why we need to host banquets, that's my mother's job, not ours. If you want to learn which fork goes with fish, be my guest. For me, you don't need to change. I want my Hermione to remain my girl. The woman who sex texted me, who rated my goodies and fought to keep me alive."

She pinched two fingers, "I was this far from hexing his nuggets."

"You should have let me run over his overgrown chickens."

"We still can, you know?"

"It's a job for the Vanguish." He caught her hand, "Mother waits for us. Don't give my father the pleasure of riling you up."

-oOo-

By the looks, Lucius wasn't sitting comfortably in his armchair anymore. It was as if his arse was hurting. Narcissa looked triumphantly, on the opposite side, sipping her tea with a knowing smile.

"Darling, ignore my husband. His mind isn't what it used to be, the poor old man." The offended snort was wholly disregarded. "So, your wedding, can we celebrate it here at the manor?"

"We don't want a big ceremony, Cissa."

"Mother, we want to keep it small, only a tight group of friends."

"Nonsense, darlings. It's not a daily event, the marriage of the Malfoy scion with the Wizarding female hero. The world should know it."

"Small gathering, what an idiotic idea." Lucius stared straight at Hermione.

"Mother, listen, it's our wedding. We don't want to turn it into a circus full of strangers. Her closest friends and mine, you two and the Weasley family."

"And the Prime-Minister, and the…"

"Cissa, if you insist, we'll elope."

"Don't break my heart, Hermione. I want you to have an unforgettable celebration!" With the fingers resting lightly on her chest, Narcissa literally pulled every crafty trick she knew.

"By rejoicing it with our loved ones, we will."

"Can we at least hold it here, at our Manor gardens? Lucius will not be able to attend elsewhere."

What harm could it do, to concede with one item? A nod was enough to bring a broad smile to Narcissa's face. Yet, by the looks on Draco and Lucius face, it seems as if she signed her own death sentence.

-oOo-

"We can elope, love."

"I should have listened to you. What should I expect?"

"Oh," He rubbed her shoulder, snuggling on her sofa before the cosy lit fireplace. "I suspect an ever growing guestlist, she'll ask to add this and that one to the list. Probably a reporter…"

"Can we get married in your temple?"

"In Thailand? I have no idea."

"Ask them, please. Your mother can organise a celebration in honour of our wedding, but our vows? I don't want it to become the greatest show of the century."

"I'll get in touch with the Abbott and enquire." Thailand was a nice setting for a romantic honeymoon as well. "Are you sure?"

"Anything but a circus…" She let her head fall on his shoulders.

"Now you speak about it, I'm fond of the idea… just you and me… I loved my stay there, it's an extraordinary place."

"Just the two of us?"

"Let my mother organise a big event, she'll have her pleasure there. We can even have a repeat, but the actual ceremony… you in a simple white dress, me in my monk robes… I like the idea the more I think of it."

"You have to ask first…"

"Give me a minute."

-oOo-

Half of his conversation on the mobile was not unintelligible, Draco spoke half in Thai, half in English, smiling tons in between. He apparently left the temple in a good understanding, and from the English pieces, she understood the Abbott was inquiring after his health, his life and god knew what else more.

His smile grew brighter too, as he stared at her with shining eyes. It seemed as if what they wanted was going to be possible, also if she went by the way he squeezed their interlaced fingers.

After what seemed a half-hour conversation, he put down the mobile and hugged her tightly, pulling her entirely onto his lap. "The Abbott wants to know when we're travelling, he was most honoured to perform the ceremony according to the Thai tradition."

"Is it legal here?"

"Yes, it is if we get a license, which will be a piece of cake. We can do the pureblood custom of handfasting here when we renew our vows at my mother's ceremony."

"When are we going?"

"Eager are we? We need the license and an international portkey to Thailand. I'm not flying so long in one of your metal birds. Eight hours on an aeroplane from America to London was already long enough, Bangkok is eleven." He played with her curls, pulling a string and letting it bounce back.

"Alright, I agree. Will we go tomorrow to the Ministry?"

"Tomorrow is Sunday, Hermione."

"Okay… Monday morning, I'll come later to work, and we'll get it settled."

"You can't wait, can you?"

"Will you show me around in Thailand?"

"Take you to Scandinavia and meet my Huskie friend, Willow. Forgive me if I don't take you to the Amazon, I and the anacondas aren't best friends."

"I've seen enough giant snakes for a lifetime, I don't mind skipping that part," it gave her literally the shivers. One Nagini was sufficient, "Do we warn your mother?"

"Only prior to our departure, per owl."

"Probably the best." She snuggled into him, "Oh, I can't wait to see your friend monks."

"Hermione," He reached behind and took the little item out of his back pocket, "Allow me to put this around your finger?" He shoved the silver ring with the delicate emerald over her digit, "This is a Black heirloom piece, my mother wanted you to have it. It's an engagement ring from her mother that is used to be passed on from mothers to daughters." He caressed the stone and knuckles, "It's free of any curse, my mother had them tested by the goblins."

She looked mesmerised at her hand, the stroking thumb and his lips kissing the finger, "It is beautiful."

"I'm eager to shove the other ring over your hand, to mark you as mine. Will you take my name as yours?"

"Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy."

"No hyphening?"

"Nah, I'm fine like this. In short, you'll have to call me Malfoy instead of Granger!"

"My mother will also turn her head around, can't wait to see it."

"I don't want to move into the manor. That's not my home."

"Neither is it mine anymore. We should look for a suitable place."

"We don't need much room."

"Yes, we do. I want to have our own Quidditch team, the Malfoy's."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. Growing up as a single child turns you into a spoiled brat. I want my children to learn how to share and be gentle with others. Two is an absolute minimum."

"Do you want your own manor?"

"Not like the Malfoy Manor, something smaller. But, love, we need to have room outside so I can teach them to fly decently on a broom. Plus, a decent office for when you become the next Minister of Magic."

"How about my husband becoming the head Auror when Harry moves up as the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement?"

"In an alternative reality?"

"Harry believes in you. I believe in you. It's time you start having more confidence in your abilities." She patted his arse firmly, "Let us get some food, I'm starving."


	33. Changing the meddling date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always grateful for my Marlygrl94's help, as I am for every single review, kudos and followers. Thank you!

Finally, they held their portkey between their hands and smirked.

It had taken quite an amount of reasoning and pleading to move their wedding date up with three months.

Narcissa kept insisting for an August wedding, and shortcut on their engagement period, they were living together already, and it was imperative that their union was officialised before Hermione got pregnant…

The girl nearly choked in her tea, Draco coughed heavily, and Lucius looked as if he ate something disgusting. The last one was just an act, meant to rile up Hermione, his latest favourite hobby.

By lack of a better source of entertainment, Lucius found his pleasure into provoking her into the banter of words. Hermione never disappointed, and lately, he suspected her to have seen through his game and act accordingly. The latest jabs weren't delivered for the kill, but rather to draw out a better poke. What a man does against boredom…

Draco's cough and Hermione's uneasiness stemmed from a recent conversation. He had asked her how she saw children in their lives.

"Children? I've always wanted them, but until you showed up in my life, they were an eventuality, sometime in the future." She had ruffled her fingers, his question so out of the blue that it surprised her.

But he was one and all business, "How do you think about it now, love?"

"Now it shapes up to reality, probably a close one." The idea of a blond curly haired little boy or girl warmed her heart, now she thought of it.

"Do you want to wait until you get a better promotion? Or even become the next Minister?" He sipped from his tea, pretending to be at ease. Inside, Draco hoped that she wouldn't bring her work into the foreground, at the expense of his sincere wish to create a family with her.

"Well, how long will that take? One year? Five? Ten? I want to have a career, yes, but I'm not delaying our life as a couple for it. If I'm incapable of balancing private with professional life at this moment, then I'll never be able to handle it either, at a later time." He saw her rise high inside the Ministry's dusty tentacles, but what if it never happened? Postpone a child for something that possibly never occurred, was the worst decision she could make as a woman.

Becoming a mother doesn't stand in the way of being a successful career woman. There were nanny's, or a grandmother left or right to ask for help, in case of need. Last case scenario? Tibby, the house-elf.

"If I say that I don't want to wait so long before you and I add a little one to our lives…"

"I'll tell you that I wish to wait until after our wedding, and enjoy a decent honeymoon before we start that next chapter."

"We can use the honeymoon as… you know…"

"Not before our wedding."

"I agree."

-oOo-

With this conversation fresh in their minds, Narcissa's request to wait with a family expansion until after the wedding made them both want to roar in laughter. Especially when their nuptials were being pushed up instead of delayed as his mother thought.

Draco had bugged her ears until she ditched all the anti-conception vials, up to the last one which would protect her exactly until after their Thai ceremony.

Their wedding at Draco's temple was happening in August, following the High Monk's suggestion as the most favourable period for a union. Draco had pushed to celebrate their honeymoon there, where he would show her the fantastic views of the island and travel further to Scandinavia and introduce her to his friends and their huskies.

Hermione had no reason to reject, curious as she was about his travels during those nine years of absence. It came only down to force his meddling mother to accept the new date.

"Narcissa, we make no plans for such on short notice." A new contained cough rose in the air, followed by a whimper. Her foot had kicked his shin, "I read, however, in an article on the Witch Weekly that nowadays it's more popular to marry in September. August weddings are so out of fashion, it seems."

"Which issue, darling? I haven't read such…"

"Oh, I'm not sure which one, I was browsing between Ginny's when I came across the article. The weather is perfect that time of the year…"

"Can you wait so long?"

"Really mother? We are already living as a couple, we are making it official, but we aren't exactly waiting for the vows to share our lives together."

"The new generation holds no respect for traditions." Lucius tsk'ed rolling his eyes to add a bit of drama.

"Traditions? Do you want me to believe that Draco was born neatly nine months after your wedding, Lucius?" Narcissa blushed, focussing on the pattern of her drapes, while Lucius gave Hermione a conspirational smile.

Draco halted a second with laughing to do the math and discover that his birthdate was indeed a little over seven months after his parent's wedding. A fact which never occurred his mind before.

"We were engaged already, Hermione. We were not forced into marriage, let it be clear."

"I simply wish to point out that between  _your_  generation and mine, the differences are somewhat easily overlooked." Shrugging, she took a new biscuit, the third already. If truth be told, she never ate one wholly. Draco kept stealing it from her fingers.

"Fine, we will host the wedding in our gardens in September. Does Saturday the eight fit your schedule."

"I'm more fond of the fifteenth as a date."

"Are you sure the fifteenth is fine? There's still the twenty-second or the twenty-ninth…" One sounded desperate.

"Mother, don't exaggerate, though, Hermione, the twenty-ninth is better. I'll never forget which year we got married, twenty-nine, nine minus two is two-thousand and seven…"

"You sound just like Ron." Hermione rose both eyebrows.

"We'll do the fifteenth, mother."

Narcissa looked from the one to the other, looking for certainty, and huffed, "Fine, the fifteenth of September it is."

-oOo-

Once the date was settled, the torture about the dress, the guest list and the food followed. But to counteract her frustration, Hermione had the joy of Draco's updates about their upcoming travel.

The portkey was settled in a jiffy, their clothes - a simple white dress for her covering her shoulders, bare arms weren't appreciated; for Draco, his former monk robes - would be waiting for them upon arrival. She didn't know much more, as he was very tight lipped about details. Only that their last night as singles would be spent alone at different locations, and the monks would add several traditions to their ceremony.

"Are you ready?" The excitement emanated from his features.

"I'll never be more than I am now."

He activated the portkey, and a moment later they landed in a completely different part of the world.

Draco breathed in the familiar scents, Hermione's eyes were unable to take it all in.

"Brother Draco! Brother Draco!" A boy no older than twelve, perhaps thirteen years old, ran towards their landing point.

"Hello, Anurak, I barely recognise you. You grew so tall!" He ruffled through the dark curls before hugging the little boy.

"Yes, Brother Draco, I eat all my vegetables as you told me. Even the nasty tasting ones." The tanned boy nodded frantically, "Is this your Missus?" The boy's eyes as round as saucers.

"Yes, Anurak, she's the one that owns my heart. Anurak, may I introduce you to Hermione?"

"Khun Herminny, I'm Anurak Tangtrongchit," he bowed,  _Miss Hermione_  he called her.

"It's my pleasure, Anurak." Not used to the usual customs for greeting, she retributed with light bending. He grabbed her hand and gestured Draco to follow him by foot to their sleeping arrangements.

Draco had arranged for a typical Thai house over a stay at a luxury resort. Such would come later during the following honeymoon on Thai grounds.

A few locals came to welcome him back, leaving Hermione astonished by the way these people genuinely enjoyed to see Draco return; the testimony of how hard he had changed. They all brought gifts, baskets of fresh fruit, a few plaids and other typical items.

Anurak also functioned as a translator, albeit in broken English, but Hermione understood clearly that tomorrow evening, Draco shouldn't even think about staying over before their matrimony. The statement came from one of the older women, stretched out finger included.

A few of his younger monk brothers came to greet him as well. Inviting him and her to an evening meditation session at the temple, an invitation Hermione accepted promptly before Draco could turn it down on her behalf.

She followed the gathering with bent head, gaze mostly cast down, covered in a broderie mantle she received as a gift earlier. She couldn't word what it did to her, to see Draco join the meditation session, sitting on his knees, hands placed together in a gesture known as  _wai._  Not one soul back in the UK could see how this man humbly changed into a completely different version. It was as if those words brought a sense of peace to his mind he couldn't find elsewhere.

Her throat grew closed, a single tear rose in the corner of her eye, seeing this touched her so hard. She was sure she couldn't love him deeper than at this moment.

In the end, the High Monk requested that she joined Draco and him for tea. He spoke in raspy simple English, but she understood where his charm came from. It was similar to what she thought everytime a picture of Dalai Lama crossed her eye.

"Khun Hermioony, Brother Draco, true love in the Buddhism is based on four pillars. The pillar  _Maitri_  stands for kindness. Your desire and ability to make someone happy." Both Draco and Hermione nodded, silently. After a deep intake of breath, the High Monk followed, "The second element is  _Karuna_ , meaning compassion. Your capacity and intention to ease the pain of others, also based on the understanding of the suffering of your love. The third, known as  _Mudita,_  is easily translated as joy or happiness. This element of true love is one of the most important, and in some ways, it ties all four elements together. If there is no joy or happiness in love, then the love is not true or has been lost." A new pause floated before he ended his reasoning, "The final one is  _Upeksha_ , freedom. When love is true, both of you should have freedom and feel free within the relationship. Free to be the individual you wish to become and allow the other to develop in their own way."

The monk rose slowly to his feet, "Ponder about my words, Brother, Khun. I think you'll find these pillars true to your feelings." He gave them the last greeting and left them.

"Amazing how he described my feelings for you in four words." Hermione was still deeply impressed.

"He has a way with words, I've always admired his wisdom." Draco caressed her face, "He described mine also." He kissed her softly, "Now I'm eager to return to our home and make love to you one last time before I can call you my wife."

"Will we have visitors?"

"I truly hope not." She giggled after his answer, resting her head on his shoulder. "I missed these meditations, to be honest. They make me forget all the frustrations and fears that drown me back home. I feel centered again."

"Then you must do them at home, as well. Nothing keeps you from taking some time off to find that sense of peace."

"I agree with you. I'll create a corner in one of our rooms, once we find the perfect spot to live." The meditations brought him peace, but she grounded him to this life. Of that, he was certain.


	34. The Spiritual Thai Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, thank you for your patience. Writing this baby wasn't easy because one, my body refused cooperation and I'm still trying to find the pace I used to have; two, I doubted so hard on myself, probably by the lack of energy.
> 
> As for last, I want to thank my anger Marlygrl94 and express my respect for her courage, mothers-to-be are superheroes in disguise.

 

Her last day as an unmarried woman was a very busy one.

Since the early in the morning, the lecturing old women came knocking on their door, commanding Hermione to follow and shooing an inquiring Draco back to his bed.

The wizard knew when it was smart to back down. English witches had quite a temperament, but it looked meek compared to the genuine Thai fury; Draco didn't forget how one of the women hit her man with a stick for arriving home way too late, in a drunken state.

Hermione found herself in a bathhouse, where she was spoiled with a top of the bill treatment. Draco had arranged for a wellness day, but it was the town's inhabitants who decided to give the witch a glimpse of authentic Thai hospitality.

"Alright, I'm at your disposal. Can I have some tea to relax my mind?"

Her hair was washed, combed, and treated with the smoothest of creams, one the witch wished to take home; the scent of jasmine was a real treat. Followed by feet pampering and heaven's best massage ever - the young masseuse had to wake her up in the end, Hermione had fallen asleep from pure relaxation. Her nails were cut, polished, and painted between the savouring of a healthy meal.

The older women appraised the shape of her body, telling her she had the perfect hips to bear children - she got the hint, thank you very much - plus confided in her why they respected Draco so much.

"The man who arrived from Turkey, was a humble boy", told a woman, surprising Hermione with this fact; apparently by then, he was no longer the notorious Malfoy arrogant self, but a person who respected from day number one the traditions of the Temple. "He asked permission to join the brotherhood," continued the same Thai lady, explaining also that such only happened after a waiting period that, in some cases, could last up to a half year, "Not everyone is allowed, many are refused. Draco's attitude appealed to the Abbott, and the High Monk rewarded the blond brother with acceptance after three days!"

Another added, "Brother Draco did his best to learn Thai and taught more children than only Anurak to speak English. My son attends school now thanks to Brother Draco." The more they recounted, the more the respect for her future husband grew. He had partaken in every activity, aided in the rice fields, carried heavy burdens for the older residents without complaints. This man with his light blond look had immersed in the Temple's life and adapted it into his way of life. So the opposite of the spoiled brat Hermione knew back at Hogwarts.

A few youngsters didn't hide their disappointment. "Brother Draco very handsome. Some of the young women wanted him as their future husband and were displeased about his decision to abide by the celibacy rule. Not because it was required, it was entirely at his own volition."

Yet, to the majority of the elders, monks and residents alike, it was clear that Draco didn't belong between them or their village and that the Temple wasn't his endpoint, "He was meant to have a better purpose elsewhere."

Seeing him return to share with them one of the greatest moments in a man's life, "We're very happy to celebrate with him, a big honour for us!" The overindulgent coddling made much more sense now.

The elderly woman, Saengdao, assured her, a wrinkled hand patting the younger, "You make Draco happy. His grey eyes shine happy. We thank you. You good woman. You give him many babies."

 _Oh, gawd, that again,_ she thought.

-oOo-

In the meantime, Draco submerged one last time in the daily routine of the Temple, fitting right in as if he'd never left. A day filled with praying, working in silence, displaying gratitude to Buddha, and to prepare his mind and body for the next phase of his life.

The High Monk and his secondaries kept a close watch and were genuinely elated to observe Draco fall in line, who didn't falter once, and still showed the same commitment as if it was his first day.

The Abbott addressed the blond in a moment of rest, "Brother Draco, we sense that our prayers bring you peace. Keep our rituals alive inside your own home, to feel guidance in times of need."

"Hermione suggested the same," Draco spoke respectfully with bowed head.

"You have found a perceptive woman. You did well." The High Monk wasn't one to smile in vain, and the blond took it as a sign. That this wise man could make such a remark after meeting Hermione so shortly, it meant the world to Draco. Foremostly, it affirmed that his future wife's true nature was genuine.

In the end, he spent the night at the Temple, occupying his older hard bed for the last time. His final thought was about Hermione,  _Is she holding my pillow? It has been ages since she slept alone..._  He hoped she took the warning of the women to heart and went to bed in time. Tomorrow was going to be very early...

-oOo-

Hermione woke up at four in the morning, from the poncing downstairs.

A group of women, elder and young, complained about her tardiness at opening the door, "Much to do, hair, dress…" Without much talking, they sat her down, and while one woman took care of her hair braiding flowers between her updo curls, another applied light make-up to the brunette's face, and another rubbed essence of roses on her skin instead of perfume. Hermione sat like a zombie, complaining internally about awakening up at such ungodly hour. Yet, she didn't move a muscle.

Precisely at five o'clock, she was dragged to the front of her house, clothed in a robe, to wait for the arrival of the monks busy with the morning alms rounds - they started as soon as the daylight made the lines on the palm of their hand visible.

This was the first of several rituals to follow. Saengdao told her in very broken English, using the help of a young female translator, Samorn, who corrected where needed, "No marriage is complete if these offerings don't happen, Missus Hermaione."

At their approach, Hermione handed over a wicker basket containing candles, three incense sticks and flowers. Each rod was going to play a role later, symbolising an intention: one for Buddha, one for the Buddha's words and the last for the Buddha's Monks; while the flowery selection contained Crown Flowers, signifying love; Golden Amaranths - forever in bloom as the couple's love should always be, and Marigolds as a sign of prosperous.

Every detail had a meaning, all to the same end: wish the new couple good fortune, healthy children and genuine love.

After their passage, Hermione was merciless dragged back into the bedroom and finally dressed in her wedding gown, beautiful cream silk and long lace dress with elbow length sleeves.

"Give me a second, please." She turned around in front of the mirror, admiring the view. It was a modest gown by Wizarding standards, lacking the pearls and shiny attributes, or the long train. Yet, its simplicity made it more magnificent, "So beautiful…"

A loud procession woke her from her daydreaming, so noisy that if someone was still asleep, their night rest was ruined. Staring out from the first-floor bedroom window she saw and laughed, how a long train of men, children and a few of his younger monk brothers, followed Draco, singing loudly traditional songs accompanied by drummers. According to the tradition, he was to pick her up and escort her to the Temple.

Relief washed over the brunette when she spotted his blond tresses neatly combed,  _phew, he didn't shave his hair off._  The thought did cross her mind a few times: Draco desiring to resemble the other monks. It didn't bother her the least to see him in his orange robes, at his feet the same sandals as the rest of his brothers,  _but the hair..._  She had to admit,  _there's something sexy about him in these robes._  The look did suit him as good as one of his many expensive three-piece costumes.

Samorn instructed, "Stay in your room until Saengdao tells you can leave." It was again, one of the Thai wedding rituals they didn't allow Draco to leap, the dowry had been omitted for the obvious reasons - Hermione had no Thai parents who deserved compensation.

Outside, Draco stood humbly waiting for approval to enter and cross the figurative three doors symbolised by flower strings held by the women. He had to prove his worth as a groom at each passing.

Anurak, his acting representative, would hand over each guardian a crossing donation following a stern inquiry about his genuine intentions. The money would go to a good charity which helped the neediest residents, something Draco insisted doing aware of the tradition - from an earlier assisted ceremony.

The women gave him a glare that would make his mother proud, more austere wasn't possible he guessed.

The first elder madam asked, "You plan to honour Hermione as she must be treated?"

 _As if he gave a thought about the contrary_ , the urge to roll with his eyes barely restrained. Instead, he bowed his head, acknowledged how important Hermione was in his life and gestured Anurak to hand over the envelope with two hundred Galleons worth in Baht currency.

The second flower string came in his sight, and he answered with an absolute yes to the second question: "You be good father for your babies? You love them and care as you must?" Since Hermione had accepted his proposal, becoming a parent was the next best thing he looked forward to, right after their wedding.

The exchanged envelope was worth the double this time, and the last one - worth the triple - allowed him finally access to his bride; he held his breath wondering which additional question came this time.

She was his safe haven, no hair on his head that thought not to treat her with the respect she deserved, or refrain from showing her how much he loved her. It was fairly unthinkable.

Yet, the last of the door guardians was Saengdao herself. As the oldest in town, she held the respect of every resident and monk around. Much like Professor McGonagall, she didn't allow you to get away with your shit, but she was also the first to cheer after a good deed. Firm but fair.

"You promise to care for Hermaione, in good and bad days?" It was spoken in very broken English as if she had memorised the words just to this purpose.

He answered her in the little Thai he mastered, "I will die to save her."

"You good man. Hermaione good woman. Together you very beautiful babies. Many babies." From behind the closed door, he heard a gasp, a whine followed by a giggle. Wherever they went, people expected them to breed like rabbits, it seemed. His mother started the subject, and here, the women apparently thought of nothing else.

Not that he complained,  _the amount of sex needed to accomplish such a task was a sacrifice he was willing to endure,_   _all for a good cause, of course..._

The elderly woman opened the door to a blushing bride.

A broad smile rose in his features, taking in how beautiful she looked, and the smirk on her face most likely coming from the same thought as his. Babies! Babies everywhere.

Draco took her hand, kissed it gently and curled it around his elbow, helping her down the stairs under the loud cheering, "You look astonishing, Hermione."

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself. A little orange…" Another girlish giggle, she blamed it on the lack of sleep.

Retreating the way he used first, he headed to the Temple, the group of people now numerously increased with all the women, including the volume.

For a moment, he thought about the reason for their celebration here, in Thailand. They planned to evade the circus at home, to exchange their vows in a more private setting. In reality, they ended up having a more public celebration here than probably at home. He corrected himself quickly,  _not more, as much_.

Weirdly enough, nor he or Hermione were bothered by it. The locals were showing him respect, nearly every soul got involved in the entire ceremony - the banquet that was to follow was offered by the residents and would entail a mix of self-cooked traditional dishes.

Enter his generosity with the door guardians and the gift to be offered to the High Monk. These people owned so little, yet no efforts were spared to make their wedding special.

On her climb up, Hermione thanked God and Draco for his suggestion concerning footwear, "Wear flats, love. Leave the high heels for the ceremony at the Manor, you'll thank me for it!"

At first, she thought he was exaggerating,  _but now?_  She did a good thing to listen to his advice.

-oOo-

The massive Temple came insight, bathing in the rays of the early morning sun. The entire corps of monks formed an orange hedge leading towards the entrance, though the majority would attend with the rest of the company at the back.

Inside, seating at the raised platform, only the nine highest presided the celebration. According to Draco, it was an exceptional honour, rarely shown to foreigners who also married here, adding that Buddhism had something with the number three.

Showing respect by bowing their heads, Draco and Hermione entered the room. Their first task was the lightening of the candles and each incense stick at a shrine, especially erected to honour Buddha, while they kneeled in front.

Next, Hermione followed Draco towards the centre, kneeling once more and holding her hands like him in the  _Wai_  hand praying gesture. With heads down, they waited for the Abbott to begin.

The Highest Monk chanted in Sanskrit and in Pali, starting traditionally with the  _Vandana_  for a salutation to Buddha, followed the  _Tisarana_  for the three refugees - the three jewels at the heart of Buddhism, the yellow who stood for Buddha, the blue Dharma and the red Sangha. As for last, he ended with the  _Pancasila_  chant in honour of the Five Precepts, also known as the rules of commitment, in a way similar to the ten commandments.

For each chant, he was joined in chorus by the other monks, whether the ones seating at the platform or those between the inhabitants. Hermione didn't understand a word but caught Draco singing along in whispers. Another surprise.

A younger man in orange robes placed a garland over Draco's and Hermione's head, each garland connected by a string, that unrolled onto the hands of the Abbott - symbolising the connection between this world and the spirit one, the shared spiritual union which was blessed upon.

Later, Hermione would reflect on this specific point. As a Muggleborn, the worshipping of Jesus Christ, Virgin Mary and the Saints weren't foreign to her. To Draco, this was all unknown, or so she thought. But, if she read him correctly, he didn't steer away from such a religious display. One more unexpected wonder.

They poured blessed water into a bowl - in the past the ritual that validated the marriage - and the anointing followed, the Head Monk using his thumb to apply three white clay points on the foreheads, in a pyramid, telling them " _They bring good fortune."_

The Temple was filled with silence.

In the Abbott's eyes and those of every monk, Draco was now officially married to Hermione. He gulped the lump in his throat away, seeing his new wife dry an escaping tear. As tradition dictated, he handed over the last money envelopes to each of the nine presiding monks, placing them inside the satchels on their robes - Monks aren't allowed to touch money.

When the couple turned around, tremendous applause erupted; not one woman had dry eyes by then, many remembering their own moment, was it years ago or just recently - the men smiled widely instead. Seconds later, both found themselves surrounded by embraces, pats on the back and kisses on the cheeks, though Draco's brothers refrained from touching her - also a detail linked to their pledge to the Temple's life. The orange-clad men limited themselves to a respectful bow with a smile, which Hermione respectfully retributed for her part.

But the time for greetings was up if she understood the rise in volume from the inhabitants. Without hesitation, the two were pushed towards the town's centre, decorated as the celebration place with a cloth roof hanging on poles, paper lanterns and long tables colourful garnished, overloaded with food.

Yet, the wicked smiles promised only the beginning on a long day of festivities and probably a few surprises. Hermione genuinely hoped it wouldn't be so bad… yet, she braced for the worst.

Saengdao broad smile was much telling...


	35. The Partying Thai Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Marlygrl94 is going through a bit of a rough path and is backing out as a beta for a while. Luckily, I have another angel at my side, Magzillasaurus, who's taking over as long as it's needed. While I'm sending all the positive vibes to my Marly, I thank my Maggie, in the meantime, for her help.

 

* * *

**Chapter 35: The Partying Thai Wedding**

Their plans to have a quiet ceremony were quite the opposite of what the locals had in mind. Instead, Hermione found herself standing next to her brand-new husband at the entry point of their venue and was told in short terms that they had to greet every guest - nearly the entire town - and take a picture if desired, before the next part.

"Thank you." Hermione bowed, accepted the handshake and the kiss on the cheek, smiled as the photographer in service took a snapshot and waited for the next guest.

Draco didn't kiss the women but did bow with hands in a  _Wai_  gesture, thanking them as he learned before, " _Khob Khun Krab,"_ if it was a man, or the female version, " _Khob Khun Kha."_

Hermione picked up the words quickly and bit by bit, she thanked them in the local language, however, the first few times changing the  _Krab_ by the  _Kha_  to the hilarity of the person in front of them. "Khob Khun Kha?"

The older woman laughed wide, almost a toothless smile, and nodded with a glint.

"Kha is for women, love. Krab is for the men." He whispered softly, after a few mistakes. Her effort to be kind to these people was adorable in his eyes. But after thirty or so bows, also he was ready to move on to the next part. Unfortunately, a small estimation told him he had to hold on for approximately twenty-ish people.

"Draco, what are they signing?"

Anurak was close-by, "They are signing a well-wishes book, Khun Herminny. To wish you much luck."

"Oh, pity we don't read Thai." She thanked the next one, seeing Draco put away a small gift of money. This part wasn't expected by the wizard, every guest made a donation that the couple couldn't refuse, but knew how much sacrifice it took to gift it.

A glance of understanding passed between the two, denying it on the spot would offend their guests, but keeping it was not up for discussion either. It left only one option open, gift it back to the village in one shape or other.

Draco remarked, "I might recognise a word or two, Hermione. I stayed here almost a year, remember?"

"A man of many talents." A new bow, a new  _Khob Khun Krab_  followed by the Kha for the wife, and a radiant smile for the picture.

After what it felt like an hour, they finished, and a woman motioned them to take their place at the centre.

Saengdao and her husband approached them with a small flower arrangement of jasmines and rosebuds on their hands, Samorn explaining the reason, "They are your honorary parents for today, and I'll translate the customary speech from a special guest, a part that Saengdao as the oldest, will take for her own account."

Draco leaned into the Hermione, "I wonder what she'll have to say."

"Not much about me, I'm sure." His wife grinned back.

Samorn listened, but the older woman wanted to say this first part herself, "Hermaione is good woman, good heart and will give you many beautiful babies," patting at her chest, heart-height and towards Hermione.

"Brother Draco…" the Thai litany that followed was hardly understood by the man himself and Samorn translated it.

"She means that Brother Draco is a blond angel with the heart in the right place. The village is very grateful for the donations, and also for the help that Brother Draco provided during his stay." The wizard in question smiled softly, uneasy with the unfamiliar praise. "Your English lessons, your help in the rice fields, and your respect for our traditions were much appreciated and valued. You started as foreign to every aspect of our village and became easily part of our families. Your lovely wife has a loyal husband at her side. May the blessing of Buddha be upon you two and grant you a life full of happiness and joy together."

With their hands in  _Wai,_  the young couple thanked the blessing, the blond's throat constricted, making it impossible for him to utter gratitude.

But with a clap of her hands in the air, the old lady set the party in motion, shooing the newly-weds into the direction of the extensive buffet full of homemade courses. The music vibrated, played by the loud wake-up callers from this morning.

Between the eating, they were entertained by several dancing acts; a group of Thai women showed the traditional dancing culture, long considered a pure art form. Strict movements, heavy make-up, wearing conventional attires, some passages were true story-telling episodes. At moments, Hermione forgot to bring the fork into her mouth, so impressive were the demonstrations.

The party was totally the contrary of what she expected from Narcissa's celebration, totally lacking the appropriate decorum, surrounded by broad smiles as part of the family, pats on the shoulder or the shaking of both hands to express their happiness.

Between the dances, many jokes were told of Draco's time, from the time he was learning the language or when he tried but failed tremendously in omitting a loud swear after a cut on the fingers from the plant while reaping rice. He blushed, she roared.

But the smile disappeared quickly from their faces, as Samorn grabbed their hands and guided them towards their little rented house, up to their bedroom. Inside, Saengdao and her husband waited sitting on the corner of their bed.

"Huh...will they stay and watch us consummate the marriage?" The smile froze on Hermione's face, while her heart was in her throat. Her wide eyes filled with horror.

"I certainly hope not." Hermione wasn't the only one panicking, by the tone of his voice.

The young Thai laughed, "No, they will not peek into your wedding night. This is an old costume, still performed in rural towns like ours. It's called preparing the bridal bed, and as they are our place's oldest married couple, Saengdao and her husband Preecha represent the evidence of a long and successful marriage."

"Ah…" Relief showed on their faces.

"What are all these things on our bed?" Draco circled his fingers casually over items the bed, pointing specifically to the brass tray.

"The ritual clearly states you have to sleep with these things for three nights."

Hermione huffed, frowning deep, "The tray takes so much room, there's not enough place for us!"

Samorn translated, and the three burst in peals of laughter. The Malfoys, however, were clueless, glancing from one Thai to the other.

"Brother Draco, Khun Hermione, you don't have to sleep with them in your bed… next to your bed is enough." Gesturing from piece to piece, she paraphrased Saengdao, as the woman spoke.

"The bag with beans and coins are to show riches, a prosperous life. The water is the symbol for harmony and mortar," The older woman gestured what the mortar was used for, " represents solid love. All this is for good fortune and fertility."

"What is it with you guys and fertility?" The entire day's red thread was babies. Babies everywhere!

"I guess Buddha is telling us something, darling."

"What exactly is that, dear husband?"

"You've promised me to stop with your potion."

"Let us talk about this issue in a private setting, perhaps? With no witnesses, eh… Draco-dear?"

Samorn elaborated before leaving their bedroom, followed by the elder couple, "Fertility is very important for our culture, it's also a sign of prosperity. We'll let you alone..."

"Wait, does everyone know we're here? As in like everyone knowing we'll be huh…"

"Don't worry about that. When I got married, it was exactly the same. It's part of our traditions." The Thai patted Hermione's hand and left with a knowing smile. A smile that was also plastered on Saengdao's face and that of her husband.

Embarrassed, Hermione hid her face in her palms. "Holy shit. Should we hang a white sheet on the window as a flag, so there's no doubt?"

Draco shrugged it off, "At the dungeons, we hung our tie outside the door as a sign…"

"In your case, constantly."

"Jealous a little?" Draco smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, kiss in her hair, "Let's join the party, we'll sneak out later when they don't notice us."

"HA! Not even you want to shag while everyone knows what you're doing." She pressed her finger straight into his orange-clad chest.

"Not really, this isn't a conquest to brag about, like at Hogwarts." He held the door open to let her through, wrapping her arm around his elbow after closing it. "I prefer privacy with my wife."

-oOo-

It wasn't evident anymore if they were celebrating their wedding or if their marriage was the excuse for the villagers to feast. Their presence was barely acknowledged, the musicians playing traditional dances and only the monks and the less-mobile sat at their tables.

Yet, when a younger woman passed through the young couple, she snatched the pair's hands and told them to take place as she and her husband stood. The music was slowly paced, perfect for the Thai to show the circular motion with the graceful hand gestures and smooth footwork.

Coordinating hand and feet is by default not the easiest thing to do, especially when confronted with an unknown music style. Yet, to their pleasure, the musician kept playing the rhythms over and over again until the Malfoy-couple got the hang of it and could dance with the participants.

After the third dance, Draco dragged Hermione back to their place at the table to enjoy a drink, "It's the first time I watched them dance."

"Those traditional dances are a form of art. It entranced me."

"I saw it, love. Do you want to be captivated by something else?"

"Do you have something in your mind?" As if his hands weren't drawing circles in her thighs, suggestive.

"I don't think they'll notice us sneaking out." He kissed her just below her ear, the tongue licking where it made her hiss. "I want my wife."

"I…" He pulled her behind a corner and apparated into their room, shedding his orange robes with swift moves. Her brown eyes widened in surprise, "You only wear trunks underneath?"

"The Temple life means living in simplicity with hardly any interest in material things around you. I suspect some don't even wear anything underneath. No material and simplicity also means no vanity, therefore shaven heads."

"You too?" What a waste of his soft blond hair, "You can cut it, but never shave it off, if you love me."

"Already blackmailing me? We're barely married a few hours!"

"Draco, I love your hair! Like you wear it now, slightly shaggy at the end, more for me to grab."

"You grab it alright, but I'm not complaining." Wrapping a few fingers around her lacy sleeve, he pulled her to him, snaking both arms around her to find the closure and open the buttons at the back, "It makes me hiss, in particular when you add the scraping of your nails on my scalp."

"Sorry, not sorry." Setting the words into action, her fingers did precisely what he just described moments ago, eliciting the reaction he just expressed, a long seethed intake of breath followed by a growl.

Shoving the dress into a pool of cloth at her feet, Draco scooped her up, set her into the bed, and threw a shoe over his shoulder, soon followed by the other. Palming the sole, he rubbed over the entire area, taking a toe into his mouth and sucking it briefly before moving on to the other. When all five received attention, he shifted his focus to the other foot.

She discovered a new erogenous zone, her feet were until then just the part of her body she used to walk, protecting the ache with a cushioning charm. Never had she considered them to be a zone that shot arrows straight into her core and made her squirm in pleasure.

A Slytherin flat tongue ran over the instep, planting small kisses at ankle height. Gently, Draco spread her legs and let a foot rest on his thigh, using his open hand to rub her shin and calf in hypnotic rotating movements, distributing once more his attention equally between both limbs.

Calfs became thighs, fingers nearly brushing her apex and making her stoke each time his fingers rose. The grey-eyed devil knew what he did, but refused to give her the pleasure she longed after; instead, he rotated her in bed on a whim, ripped her knickers with one wrist move and concentrated his massaging on her arse globes, straddling her legs to get closer to his focus.

The position did allow her to squirm and squeeze her legs together, searching for the friction her clit pleaded for.

A rumble rose from his throat, "Are we eager for some release, love? Patience, princess."

He summoned a jasmine body oil and concentrating his kneading from her shoulder to the curve of her arse, with spread fingers or knuckles, leaving creases in her skin upon return. By moments, the fingers trailed the sides of her breasts, teasingly. Hermione rose her hips in a silent request, every time his touch came close to her bottom, one he kept ignoring.

Until he decided to dip his fingers in the crease, feeling her folds every time his fingers came close. Tables were turned, the wife was now the one who hissed and moaned; the top of his digit brushing over and under her taught nub, dipping in her entrance and circling the puckered opening; the husband humming confidently.

"Draco…"

"Patience love." He sat wider to spread her buttocks and give his hand more room to massage her core with oily hands. Her clit was rubbed with alternating pressure and circles unless two fingers thrust inside her scorching walls, which clenched around his digits.

In the meantime, he kissed her from shoulder to shoulder, lapping the few drops of sweat pearling on her skin. Smirking against her skin each time she hid her face in the pillow, mewling in response to the sizzling down her spine. His hand got squeezed between her thighs, and her arse rose at the same time as the shockwaves intoxicated her senses, her deep throaty sounds filling the air.

A gush of arousal coated his fingers, and he wrapped the wet digits around the shaft he freed with his free hand, "Your honey around my cock for you, love, feels like molten heat…"

Writhing, she turned onto her back, releasing long exhales of satisfaction, "Oh...I'm sure there's more heat to be found where that came from…" She was purring, to his supreme delight.

Losing no time with words, he nuzzled the valley, kissing the outline of each breast before creating a wet trail from bottom to her taut nub. Hermione rose her thigh to caress his hairy one in languid moves, pressing his groin closer to her core with a nudge of her heel.

He gave in to her desire, his hardness sliding between her folds back and forth, making her tremble each time the arrowy head touched her sensitive nub.

"I want more, Draco, please."

Male lips sought their way to her earlobe, whispering, "I'm making love to you, Hermione. I want to savour your arousal as a delicate plate of exquisite food."

She turned her head to meet his mouth and kissed him desperately, her hand searching for an opening to possess his shaft and guide him into her heat, "You've tasted enough, husband. Now fuck me before I combust of need."

He caved in and let himself lower into her pussy, hissing at the contact of her slick walls. But instead of slamming as she hoped, he sunk to the hilt and retreated entirely out of her pussy, repeating it until she writhed again, frustrated with his languid moves.

"Draco...please...you're driving me crazy."

Unexpectedly, he rutted into her, once, twice, and a third time taking her breath away, "How crazy?"

She couldn't answer, blinded by his thrusts, his hands twisting a nipple or kneading the full breast, the teeth biting around her earlobe. She could only feel...feel how his cock slid effortlessly inside her core, the angle allowing her clit to be rubbed at every penetration.

The coil that had earlier burst in thousand pieces was gathering once more in her lower belly, burning to be unleashed. Draco wasn't far behind if she paid attention to his rhythm becoming erratic, or the way he rutted into her, deeper at each slide; the signs she learned to discern when his edge was approaching.

Instinct took over. Growls floated in the air and mixed with her cries. Flesh slapped against the counterpart, while legs wrapped around the male waist and pushed him deeper if such was possible. Hermione offered him her neck, slamming her head back and drowning in the fire running through her body, as she fell.

His hands squeezed her waist, and pressed her body into the mattress, grounding her in place so he could sheath his cock and flood her womb with his cum. "My love." The mantra that left his lips between his kissing, "My wife, my love."

"My Draco." Hermione clung to him, arms and legs tightly wrapped as if she was afraid he would leave her.

In a very un-Malfoy manner, he smiled cheekily, "Mrs. Hermione Malfoy...my wife."

"You can't call me Granger any longer."

"If I call you Mrs. Malfoy, my mother will turn her head as well." His chest rumbled against hers in deep laughter.

"We have a problem, husband."

"No, we don't. My Hermione. My love, my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> I've developed a pattern. I need to start on a new fic to have breathing room before I continue with a wip. I feel that I'm forcing myself to write chapters for Five Years and Green is the new black, and I hate it because forced writing never gives me fulfilment. 
> 
> New chapters will be up according to the balance of work overload/ choir rehearsals / household chores, meaning if I have much time at hand, multiple a week otherwise it could take two weeks to update. It's a little thing called life of a grown-up with too much at hand and not enough time.
> 
> As said, there's a skeleton for this story, but the path towards the end is not yet concrete, so suggestions and constructive comments are more than welcome.
> 
> Thank you beforehand for all the kudos, reviews, fav's and all the rest...


End file.
